Days of December
by Relient-Only
Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.
1. Day 1

**Okay so, for Christmas this year I wanted to do something special. And voila! This came to mind. Now I will be updating this more often than my other stories. Enjoy the Holidays!**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the book series, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. All outfits listed in chapter belong to their respective designers - in other words their not mine. Shame.**

* * *

**_Posted: December 1, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**November 28, 2010**

**7:58 p.m.**

This was awkward. Correction, this was _very _awkward.

Imagine being friends with three separate people for most your life. Now imagine some poor, parasite, of a girl comes to live with you.

Then said parasite proceeds to attempt to take friends, this plan fails. After a year or two of constant attempts, parasite takes away friends with lies, and causes your whole school to shun you.

For the icing on the cake, you now are sitting at a table with aforementioned friends.

That's how it was on this cold November night sitting across from my used to friends, that were pathetically ripped away by one Claire Lyons.

Alicia Rivera in a class of her own sat surprising slouched in her chair. Her almond colored eyes widened as she nodded her head in my direction, black locks flying to the left. Dylan Marvil sat directly across from Alicia, eyes green as ever and each red curl styled to perfection. She glared at me, hating me the most for something I had never done - blind faith in Claire.

Kristen Gregory to her right shifted her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Out of them all Kristen seemed the most hesitant - not meaning she trusted Massie the most, just wary of Claire.

This dinner wasn't awkward for just me, they felt it too. I hated Kendra for setting this up, I hated how they weren't my friends, and I especially hated how Claire Lyons sat end of the table looking like she was queen of the world.

The urge to stab her with my shiny, high carbon stainless steel, gold encrusted, knife was growing each second that passed by in her presence.

"Now, your all done! I realize that you all have been very busy as of late, so this dinner will only last a second longer!" Kendra was a born entertainer and loved to pull out all the stops when there were visitors. There really was no surprise when she pulled this stunt, only slight embarrassment.

She stood up and gestured for us to do the same. We followed her out onto the kitchen balcony. The balcony itself was practically a work of art, the whole thing wooden, with hand carvings of various Christmas scenes.

A two leveled staircase was hidden in the corner - barely big enough for one person to walk through. The first part was wide and spacious for the guests to enter the elevated porch below, and the second became more narrow leading up to the balcony.

The whole thing had taken months and months to carve and form, the end result was breath taking. Every design carved with much detail and a steady hand, each reflecting a different Christmas scene. Even though Christmas only occurred once a year, Kendra felt that the feeling of the balcony art would work year round.

I couldn't help but agree as I looked around the balcony for the millionth time. Even though I had visited it many times, the balcony always took my breath away in it's warm elegance.

"As I'm sure you've all realized, Christmas is fast approaching! Not only is this a holiday with many meanings, it's also a symbolic piece of time." Kendra gave a pearly white smile and turned towards the manicured landscape behind her. "It's also the perfect opportunity to throw a party!"

This had become the moment I truly hated Kendra the most, I glowered at her as she prattled on. "You'll all be in charge of this, of course it will all be over seen by me. Now I'll give you all little jobs to do, you'll have a group of helpers. Oh! And all ideas must be okay-ed by Massie and then sent to me.

Let's see what else...The date for the party will be in a few weeks. I will need you girls here every other day. I realize this will take up quite an amount of time, but your school said they'd count it as community service.

Kendra gave a smile to them all. "Now girls you are dismissed on this final note. You cannot switch jobs, they will be picked to match your capabilities. I believe your drivers are waiting for you and Claire your mom called, she says you need to hurry home to do the laundry. Massie will give you all your jobs tomorrow at school."

Claire gave a stiff nod and exited through the kitchen, but not without one last glare in my direction.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen followed behind.

Thanks a lot Kendra.

* * *

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**November 29, 2010**

**8:39 a.m**

"Hmm... A definite 10. I look better than I have in a while." I murmured staring at my reflection. I adjusted my Design History Merino Wool Cardigan and did a once over. The Splendid Basic Stretch Leggings were fine, the shoes to wear with the outfit were in question. "No converse that's for sure."

I bit my lip and looked through the organized shelves of shoes in my closet. "Ah, these will do just fine."

Putting on my Belle by Sigerson Morrison Foldover Ankle Boots, I did one more look at the mirror. My hair was in natural curls and I had applied some mascara and eyeliner. Overall, the result was pleasing.

As my feet touched the smooth tiled floors of our state of the art kitchen, a nervous feeling bubbled inside me. Today whether I liked it or not, I would have to go up to Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan - in front of everyone most likely.

Just because they had acted somewhat decent in front of Kendra, didn't mean they wouldn't hesitate to attack her like the vultures they'd become. This would be embarrassing, very embarrassing.

I grabbed a piece of toast right as it came out of the toaster and buttered it quickly. A quick glance to the clock told me I only had twenty minutes to get to BOCD on time. Plenty enough time and hopefully Clarie and Followers would be there, so I didn't have to give the jobs to them at Lunch.

Shrugging on my worn in Burberry Dark Ink Short Military Pea Coat, I rushed out the door, and into the waiting Range Rover. "Morning Issac!"

"Ms. Block." he replied in greeting and glanced at me through the rear view mirror. "Will Claire be needing a ride today?"

"Nope. As per usual, Alicia picked her up a while ago." Issac the long time family driver nodded, not saying a word how the tables had turned. Maybe that was good, I still hadn't adjusted to it myself.

The ride to Briarwood-Octavian County Day seemed to be even shorter today than per usual. Issac pulled up to the school and with a pounding heart I reluctantly got out. I spotted Alicia's Ralph Lauren Black/Grey/Red Print Hand-Knit Beacon Cardigan from a mile away. It was relieving to know that no one had changed their styles much.

Alicia wore a Ralph Lauren Black Knit Cotton Turtleneck under her cardigan, with Ralph Lauren Black Thompson Stretch Skinny Jeans, and Ralph Lauren Black Naima Vachetta Bootie. She was a 9.8 at the very least if not 9.9.

Dylan came into view wearing an Alice + Olivia Off-Shoulder Sweater, Alice + Olivia Leather Combo Skirt, with Wolford Synergy 40 Light Leg Support Tights, and enviable Brain Atwood Helix Suede Ankle Boots. She was a solid 9.7 with the added bonus of her professionally straightened hair.

Kristen stood next to her in a 360 Cashmere Cocoon Sweater, Splendid Cotton Ribbed Tank, Splendid Basic Stretch Leggings, and Alberto Fermani Lace-Up Lug Sole Boots to finish up the look. A solid 9.7 like Dylan.

So far I couldn't see Claire, but that didn't mean she wasn't there. I took a deep breath and walked towards them, my heart throbbing with anxiety. Dylan first to notice me, nudged Alicia and Kristen. They turned around and I stopped walking. It was me against them in an embarrassing stand off.

My cheeks were starting to burn red, hopefully it would only be recognized as my reaction to the cold. I held out note cards that had their seperate jobs on each one. "Here are the jobs. I don't see Claire, so please give her hers."

I knew the jobs by heart and watched their reactions as they read their cards.

_Alicia Rivera: _

_Costumes to match the theme for the staff and yourselves._

_Music, live entertainment or a hired DJ does not matter._

_Dylan Marvil:_

_Decorations for everything. Go crazy and don't be afraid to buy anything as long as there is approval by Massie and it matches the theme._

_Also in charge of food. What will be served and what will be out for guests when they arrive._

_Kristen Gregory:_

_Manage budget. Make sure not to go too over the designed budget, which you'll be getting in the next few days via e-mail from Kendra Block._

_Sending out invitations. Do not be selective. Have wide arrange of people and have list approved by Kendra Block._

_Claire Lyons:_

_Maintenance. Make sure every staff member arrives on time and is content with their working position. Also make sure all facilities are clean at all times._

_Massie Block:_

_Manager. Make sure everything is going as smoothly as possible. Local Westchester Hospital children will be visiting. You will recieve Christmas wish_  
_ lists from them soon, try to get all gifts on their lists - within reason._

"Is that all?" Alicia asked, an eyebrow cocked in a somewhat mocking position.

"What?" I asked snapped out of the daze I had been immersed in.

"Is that all? Because if it is, leave. We don't want someone like you being seen with us." A twisted smile formed on her lips. I was at a loss for words and my eyes watered at her words.

"Go."

I turned around quickly and ran into a hard body. Warm hands grabbed my hips in an effort to steady me. Caramel brown eyes connected with burning amber ones, and I was looking into the eyes of Derrick Harrington. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Excuse me."

Since the break up in seventh grade we had barely spoken a word and even though he was dating Dylan, I couldn't help that tingly feeling that spread through me. His hands, so warm, left the feeling of them on me long after. It made me burn brighter, because I was just that stupid as to think of him again.

"Wow." Olivia Ryans popping out of no where said over my shoulder. I flinched away slightly in surprise, but gave her a hard stare when I realize who it was. She licked a heart shaped lollipop. "I didn't think you would've done it. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Though, I have to give it to you for having the balls to go up to them - your old friends that hate every living fiber of your body."

"What do you want Olivia?" I didn't have time for her today and my embarrassment grew even more. How many people had seen that?

"Although..." Olivia gave her heart shaped lollipop a long lick. "The staring into each others eyes scene was pretty adorable. There is one slight problem..."

"I know, I know. He's dating Dylan Marvil. Now if you'll excuse me." I tried to sidestep her, but she followed my movements.

"Nope that's not the issue here." She once again shadowed my footsteps, making passing her nearly impossible. I gave a defeated huff and walked in the other direction, towards my first class bookless, with Olivia trailing behind. "Your sort of blind aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please, your not deaf, but apparently blind. Dylan clearly has the hots for one Cam Fisher-"

"-And this doesn't bother you?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"-Nope. As I was saying before you interrupted! Dylan wants a bit of Cam Fisher pie, but the Claire bug-"

"-I wouldn't say bug. That makes her sound somewhat cute."

"Okay! Stop interrupting, the Clairasite has her antennas or maybe teeth dug into him. Now your big problem is the Clairasite. She's a bit of a control freak as anyone can clearly tell. So it'll take a lot for you to get your friends - and maybe future boyfriend - out of the Clairasite's control." Olivia took a big breath, as if that whole explanation took a lot out of her.

"The Clairasite?" I cocked an eyebrow in her direction and kept walking to Spanish.

"That's seriously all you got out of that conversation!" she yelled after me, nearly tackling me to the ground in her frustration. "Come on! Get your act together! The whole BOCD student body is waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and beat the shit out of Claire till she's off worse than our economy!"

"Ms. Ryans!" Mr. Renolds scolded from his classroom door. "This is not the place for that foul language. Hardly appropriate."

"Oh please, your probably agreeing with me on the inside Mr. R." She skipped away with one last yell over her shoulder. "See you in 5th hour!"

She left with a small squeak of her Burberry Lace-Up Boots and a final toss of her Burberry Quilted Leather Tote over her shoulder. I shook my head after her. Weird, weird, weird. BOCD had become like an alternate universe since I no longer had tight reins over the school. That became the least of my concerns as the final warning bell rang.

-O-

Of all the classes I had, Biology had become my favorite. Not because I enjoyed it - no that wasn't the reason at all - I just had lunch after. That became something to look forward too, oh how life has changed.

To be truthful, Biology would be my most dreaded class if it wasn't for the ever so constant presence of Olivia - and as mentioned before lunch was something to look forward to.

My classmates were the reason for my distaste, not only was Josh Hotz, Cam Fisher, and Kemp Hurley in my class but so was the charming pair of Strawberry McAdams and Meena Ray. And there was Griffin Hastings - but he was pretty cool.

Now I don't know how Mr. Renolds assembled our groups for labs, but somehow I got stuck with the worst one. While there was Griffin, - and well Olivia even though she wasn't in our group she always managed to end up by us - Josh, Meena, and Cam.

Why the universe hated me quickly became my question of the semester.

"Today we'll see different cells through microscopes. You'll be be getting a worksheet and you'll have to identify the cells. I will supply you with a check list, but you will have to identify the cell with your groups." Mr. Renolds gave us all an excited smile, like this was supposed to be the highlight of our days.

"Got it Mr. R! Group Assemble!" Olivia skipped over to our lab table and the rest of us slowly followed her lead. Griffin, Olivia, and I were on one side and Josh, Cam, and Meena on the other. Olivia fiddled with the microscope before throwing her hands in the air and shoving it down the table to Griffin. He rolled his eyes but quickly got it working.

Olivia handed him the first slide labeled with a 1 and he placed it on the stage quickly focusing in on the slide. He passed it onto me, I glanced at the picture a few times, and looked back at the check sheet. "Yeast Cell."

"Well aren't we just ever so smart." Cam mumbled under his breath. My head shot up and I glared at him. What I did to him I have no idea, but every lab this year he's been an asshole to me. Meena gave off some type of cackle - thinking herself cute no doubt. I rolled my eyes at her and pushed the microscope in their direction.

They all glanced at the cell quickly and decided to agree me. I pulled the microscope back and put slide 2 into place. Just one look told me it was a plant cell. "Grass Cell."

"Hmmph." Cam gave a small distasteful noise. He really seemed to be in a bad mood, usually he just backed off for at least five more minutes.

I slammed my hands down on the table and looked him straight in the eyes. "You got something to say Fisher?"

"Yeah bitch I do." Cam glared at me with so much hate, I truly wondered what his issue was.

"Hey." Griffin's voice had a deadly calm quality to it, but that made it seem more threatening, as he stared down Cam. "I don't recall anything that Massie could've done to you, to deserve those words."

I exchanged a glance with Olivia, if this got ugly real fast - and by the way Cam's temper was it could get that way quickly - then we'd be out numbered. Olivia could easily take down Meena, but it was Josh I was mostly concerned about. If Cam started a fight, Josh would jump in to help a friend - and then Kemp was there too. Maybe we could take down Kemp and then at least distract Cam?

Josh put an hand on Cam's shoulder and shook his head, Griffin passed the next slide to me, and I switched the slides. We carried on like that for the rest of the class - not without some more jabs though of course.

-O-

"Hey Olivia," I chewed a fry thoughtfully, before swallowing, and taking a small swig of water. "do you know what Cam's issue was today?"

Olivia gave a mischievous smile before nodding her head in the direction of Table 18 - my old table. "Well if you take a look over to the right, you'll see the Clairasite has her claws dug even deeper into the poor Camaroo-"

"Camaroo?" I questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

"Yes like a Kangaroo. And Stop Interrupting Me!" She threw a cardboard like, greasy fry at me. I squealed and threw it back at her, laughing when it hit her in the middle of the forehead, and laughing even louder at her expression when it slid down leaving a greasy trail in its wake.

"Disgusting!" She scrubbed her forehead frantically - practically rubbing it raw. "As I was saying, you can clearly see the Clairasite has an extra tight hold on the Camaroo today. If you'll notice the changed seat arrangement, Derrick is next to Cam and the Dylan. Look how uncomfortable Dylan looks. Yup. Something happened there, and the Clairasite does not like it."

Griffin and Layne set their trays down only to hear the last part. Griffin let out a chuckle. "The Clairasite?"

"Fits so easily, no?" Olivia moved her binders and books over, to make room for Layne. "There's also the Camaroo for Cam. Let's see, Josh can be the Jorilla, Dylan can be a Dylurky...and what else..."

"What's she talking about?" Landon Crane asked sitting next to Olivia, along with his girlfriend Skye Hamilton and her friend/ex-boyfriend Leaf (it wasn't really that awkward anymore).

Chris Abeley and his girlfriend Fawn down next to the couple. Layne raised an eyebrow at this, usually they never sat by us - seeing as Layne was here. Chris shrugged and snatched a fry from Fawn's plate. All and all, it was pretty crowded seeing as the table was only made for six.

"What I am talking about is a world wide epidemic! The Clairasite!" Olivia shrieked, right when she said this that kind of inconvenient silence came over the lunch room.

Layne choked on her fry, a few coughed on their water, me? I had tears forming in my eyes from laughing at everyone's expressions. "Uh oh. I don't think the Clairasite wanted to unveil her true nature."

"What makes you say that?" Layne asked looking around, as all eyes in the lunch room seemed to gravitate towards our table.

"Because she's zooming in on her next victims - us - to suck dry." Olivia told us staring at the incoming cloud of expensive perfume.

"What was that Duh-livia?" Claire demanded with a superior expression set on her oh so annoying face. My eyes narrowed in distaste.

I stood up, shoulder back, spine straight, and looked her straight in the eyes. "You are a parasite. You suck out the life of the people around you and make them as miserable as you are, just because you can't stand to see them happy. You make sure to get every single drop of life left in them and then toss them away laughing, because maybe they'll become as miserable as you. Hence the name Clairasite."

Olivia cheered in glee and clapped at my explanation, the rest of our table following in pursuit, and quickly it spred. Then, Claire did one of the single most stupidest things of her life - she slapped me right across the face. It hardly stung, yet that was enough to send me at her, fists curled.

Luckily, Olivia had my back and started throwing our meals around the lunch room screaming "Food Fight!" like they do in the movies. Our two meals were enough to start a full on blizzard of food flying in all directions.

I don't know how, but Griffin managed to get me off Claire - who at least had a black eye - and drag me into the food free hallway. Chris and Fawn appeared next, apparently Chris had shielded Fawn best he could to the flying food, and when I saw Landon and Skye he appeared to have tried to do the same. Leaf and Layne came out a few moments later, Layne with the widest smile plastered on her face - along with some macaroni and cheese.

"I can't believe I did that! Wait. Where's Olivia?" Griffin shrugged, saying he hadn't seen her come out. My eyes widened and I stepped forward to go back in, when the door swung open. Out stepped Olivia with a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

"What has me all smiling you ask?" Olivia turned to all of us, still grinning like no tomorrow. "Right before I make my exit...BAM! I nail Clairasite right in the stomach. Life does not get better than that ladies and gentlemen."

Laughter broke out through the group as we pictured the scene she described. The laughing seemed to never end as the Principal, trying to settle the chaos, got hit in the face by the always complained about rectangular pizza.

No, life didn't get better than this.

* * *

**Yeah I know - slow beginning, but it's gonna get pretty interesting soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I will be updating probably - possibly in a few days. It all depends on you guys. If I get some feedback from you guys - positive or not - I'll put chapter up sooner. If I don't...we'll see. Let's go for 5 reviews kay? Cause I for one am really excited about this :)**

**- Layta Relient-Only  
**


	2. Day 2

**Thanks to all you that reviewed or got a story alert, or whatever else there is. I didn't tell you this, because I wanted it to be a surprise...but, I will be updating everyday. You know Days of December... Today is the Second. Day 2. Yup. Clever right? Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique Series or anything that's in the books, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any clothing or brand names in here belong to their appropriate owners.

**

* * *

**

_**Posted: December 2, 2010**_

**Westchester, NY**

**BOCD Lawn**

**November 30, 2010**

**12:22 p.m.**

"You know," Olivia chewed her peanut butter only sandwich thoughtfully. "You should straighten your hair. It's snazzy in curls and stuff, but straightened - I think - you'd be sharp. Like razor blade sharp."

My eyebrow shot up and I gave her a quizzical look. "Thank You?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave me a look. "It's a compliment. You'd look good with your hair straightened...Come to think of it, you haven't straightened your hair in a while have you? It's naturally wavy. Hmm...straighten your hair Friday, done? Done. It's done and decided!"

"I'm glad I had a say in that." I watched her skip off to throw away her sandwich. She returned and took a swig of her water. "Any reason we just had to eat out here for lunch?"

Olivia bit her lip and looked over at me hesitantly - which was weird since all Olivia does is blurt out what's on her mind. She crawled over to me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I think Griffin is smoking again."

"Again?"

"Yup. He had a few issues last year. I just want to make sure he's fine."

"Oh he's not smoking. Trust me - I have Gym with him next. He never smells like smoke, never pours the cologne on, and he's fast as hell. I swear, it's a mystery to me why he never joined the track team."

"Mmhmm." We watched as a girl with sandy blond hair stomped out of the front doors. "Uh oh."

I saw it too, but we were too slow to actually stop the whole thing from happening. She went down, tripping over the slab of cement that stuck out slightly by the stairs. "That must've hurt."

Jumping up, I tossed my lunch into the trash can, and ran towards the fallen girl. I held out my hand and she grasped it in a death hold. "You okay?"

"I don't think anything is broken - that's always a good sign." She stood up and my eyes zoomed in on her L'Wren Scott Cut-Out Ankle Boots.

"I love your boots." I complimented her, eyes still locked on the beautifully black boots.

"Barney's" She gave a Crest smile and slung her Black Balenciaga Arena First Classic bag high up her shoulder. "My name is Rosa. Rosa Lestra."

"Massie Block."

"Olivia Ryan. Nice to meet you. Welcome to the Soul Sucking Captial of New York."

"I know right, I just met the idiots in the Cafeteria. Grace something was mouthing off, must do it often with the shiner she was sporting." Rosa laughed lightly and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a worn down black Samsung phone.

"Do you mean Claire?"

"Yea, yea." She waved absentmindedly and continued to tap through her phone - which was kind of annoying.

"Well...We're going to head to our next class. What do you have next?" Oliiva was at least trying to make conversation with this new girl, I just stood staring at her obvious rude behavior.

"What?" She looked up. "Oh sorry! I was just checking on my brother, he's driving all the way here from Ohio - the idiot. He said he just made a stop somewhere by the border of Ohio and Pennsylvania. My next class is...Biology."

Olivia perked up, jumping on the chance to make this girl feel more welcomed to Westchester. "I'm heading in that direction, I'll take you there!"

Face glued to her phone again, she nodded. "M'kay"

-O-

"So what your saying is that you think Batman could take down Aquaman?" Griffin asked trying to clarify my intention of this argument.

"Yes, the Caped Crusader could take down Aquaman - maybe not Superman, but definitely Aquaman!" I defended myself.

"Please, Aquaman would crush his head in and kick his-"

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE IN THE MIDDLE!" Coach Yollum yelled, whistling loudly.

We all kind of slowly formed in the middle-ish area.

"Now. Today we're going to play kickball. It's pretty self-explanatory I shouldn't have to explain, but for those who are a little...forgetful I'll recap." She told us this while looking at the resident idiots of my gym class: Josh, Cam, Chris Plovert, and last but certainly least, Derrick Harrington.

"Idiots." I mumbled under my breath loud enough for only Griffin to barely hear it. He choked out a laugh and nodded in agreement.

"You kick the ball and run to first. It's basically like baseball in that aspect. Just run to the next base every time a person kicks. You'll be in boy-girl order and when you get hit or tagged your out. No Stealing." She blew her whistle loudly to get the attention of some of those who had, lets say, occupied their attention elsewhere.

Coach Yollum started numbering us off by 1s and 2s. Griffin and I walked in opposite directions, hoping to get on the same team. Thank God we were on the same team, but unfortunately Derrick and Josh were on our team too.

"Spread like butter out there ladies! You have to participate! Everyone kicks!" And with that the game began.

Everything went as smoothly as kick ball can go, until Cam stood forth to kick. He had a glint in his eyes that I could see from my position by the wall. I turned to Griffin. "You don't think he would-"

My question was interrupted as I watched with wide eyes as the kick ball came straight towards me. I rubbed my sweaty hands on my gym shorts and put my hands in position to catch it. Probably the stupidest thing I did was close my eyes, but when the ball landed in my hands, hitting my stomach a bit, all I could do was smile "EAT THAT FISHER!"

"BLOCK!" Coach Yollum's voice boomed through the Gym and my eye twitched. I swear if she was going to chastise me for taunting, that was it I would attack Cam - today was just a bad day. "NICE CATCH! THAT'S THE MOST YOU'VE DONE IN GYM THIS SEMESTER!"

My face burned, I just nodded at her, and threw the ball to Kelsey Calese. She pitched it, Ben Hallis hit it high up, and Josh caught it easily. "THREE OUTS! SWITCH!"

The front of the kicking line was boy-girl, but towards the back it sort of got messed up. A few went up and we were doing good, only one out and two people on the field - one on second, the other on third. "HASTINGS, GET UP THERE!"

"No." I moaned as Griffin went up. We had an agreement, if one of us went up the other had to next.

Griffin kicked it and managed to get to first base with seconds to spare. Josh on third ran home and scored another point for our team. "Girl!"

I hesitantly walked up the base and got ready to kick the ball. This truly became nerve wrecking as the ball seemed to be in slow motion. Pulling my foot backwards, I took a deep breath, and threw my leg forward with all the force I could manage. The ball flew through the air and I ran like a bat out of hell.

I looked towards where I kicked the ball, the second it smacked Cam Fisher in the stomach. My eyes widened, someone up there must have something against me. "Uh-oh. I'm dead."

Coach Yollum blew her whistle and called the game over. I ran towards Griffin, Cam saw this and ran to intercept me. "Griffin!"

Just seconds away from Griffin, I felt a tug on the end of my gym shirt, and stumbled back. "Don't touch me, Pervert!"

"What the hell? How am I a pervert?" Cam asked, blue and green eye flaring. This distraction was just enough for me to crawl behind Griffin's feet. "Cover me!"

Griffin did this weird shuffle thing in front of me and I dashed towards the Girl's Locker Room. I changed quickly and the bell rang while I was putting my lock on my locker.

Griffin was waiting for me and made sure it was Cam free before I ran-walked to Spanish.

Spanish passed too quickly for my liking and soon enough I was climbing in the Range Rover.

-O-

"Now, I don't know what Maintenance means for me, but I want to do decorations." Claire told me this for the third time in ten minutes.

"Maybe if you were listening you would know, there are no switches. Your maintenance - face it. Dylan, I need you find options for the decorations and narrow it down so I can approve. Kristen make sure Dylan knows the range of her limit. Alicia you need to decide what colors to use on the staff outfits and ours. I have pictures and measurements for all the staff that will be working on the event." I handed Alicia a folder of the staff information and walked a ways towards the house.

"First, we need to decide how many people to invite. My mother has the main list, but said we can invite more. Do any of you want to invite someone, if so tell me now okay?" They all walked towards me and I resisted the urge to back up towards the house some more.

"Yes Massie." Claire answered in a overly cheerful voice. "We would like to invite some people - mainly our dates. Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Dempsey, and this new girl Rosa we met. She'll be your replacement."

I rolled my eyes at her expectance that I would really care. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Make sure they're dressed appropriately. Now if you don't mind I would like to take a nap, your drivers are here. You all can go, but remember your assignments. Bye." 

**

* * *

Westchester, NY**

**BOCD Green Cafe**

**December 1, 2010**

**12:17 p.m.**

"Baha!" Olivia let out a squeal laugh as she sat down at the table. I opened my mouth to ask, but closed it shaking my head. She'd tell me in a few seconds. "It's the first day of December!"

"Sure is." I took a bite out of my Subway Ham and Cheese sandwich. Yum.

"Why aren't you more excited!" Olivia nearly shrieked, her face in a frustrated position. "Why isn't she more excited?"

"I have no idea." Griffin told her as him and Layne set their trays down. "What are we talking about?"

"It's the first day of December!"

"And...?"

"Umm...This means only twenty-four more days until Christmas and then a few days later it's 2011!" Olivia sat down shaking her head like we were the odd ones.

I clicked the heels of my grey Belle by Sigerson Morrison Cutout Suede Ankle Boots anxiously and ate a few goldfish crackers. "Okay, okay. So Kendra is throwing this Christmas Party on the 24th and she wanted me to plan this with Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire. Now we're all working together - it's pretty bad. I was wondering if you all would like to go. Of course I'm extending the invitation to Landon, Skye, Chris, Leaf, and Fawn too."

"Well duh! Sounds like fun, minus the working with the snobs part. I'll need a dress of course, Griffin! You'll need to look nice too! We can all go shopping!" Olivia clapped her hands in delight and took a bite of her salad.

"Yea. Anyways, I also have to get presents for these kids at the hospital. They made wish lists and I just got them today. So I'm going to go after school to the Mall and look for these presents. Main thing, can any of you drive? Today is Issac's day off."

"Well...Landon and Skye left yesterday for a vacation with Skye's parents. Leaf is here though, maybe you could catch a ride with him." Griffin pointed to their "assigned" seats while telling me this.

"Yea but I don't have any classes with Leaf and so far I don't see him." My eyes swept across the cafeteria a few more times, before I gave up. "Yup. Don't see him. Just Great. What about Chris? Fawn?"

Layne shook her head and dipped a fry in ketchup, chopping on it while I sat and waited for her answer. "Chris is sick and Fawn is taking care of him. At least that's what he told my parents. Real story, they got smashed last night and are still recovering in Fawn's basement."

I blew out air through my lips and put my head in my hands. "Great. Now how am I supposed to get anywhere? And don't even suggest bus!"

Olivia gave me a devious smile. "Well...You know who can drive...And has a car? And will be willing to drive you to the Mall?"

My eyes narrowed at her. "Who?"

"Derrick Harrington."

-O-

"I mean of course it has to be him! This isn't good, not at all. I just hit his best friend with a kick ball yesterday! He won't agree at all!" I ranted to Griffin and he just stood there. Staring at me with the most clueless expression on his face. He didn't know exactly what to tell me.

Coach Yollum blew her whistle and told us all to group up in the middle. "Today we will be playing Battle Royale. You're all on one of four teams, all numbered. I will number you off and tell you what team your on. I will call a number and it's those numbers against each other. Last team standing wins. Same goes with colors, you basically just play dodge ball and try not to get hit no matter what."

"Perfect oppurtunity!" I whispered to Griffin. He gave me a raised eyebrow in question. "With my luck I'll be on his team! Then I can ask him!"

"I can't believe your really going to ask him." Griffin told me shaking his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

Coach Yollum numbered us off. I wasn't on Derricks team - team 2, but I was on Cam's - with Griffin so that made it better. Coach checked our numbers off and called numbers 7 and 12 of each team to come out. My number was 4 and we were team 4, so it was good. Hopefully it would take a while before I had to play.

Team 2 won the first game, we won the second, Team 1 somehow won, we won the next one and the one after that, Team 2 won the next game and the next one. So it was tie up and my number was called. "Numbers 6, 17, and 18!"

Cam stepped forward and Griffin dragged his feet forward. I turned to Cam and pursed my lips. "You realize you can't hit your own teammates right?"

He snorted and looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "I think I can manage that Massie."

I narrowed my eyes at him suspciously. "Yeah. We'll see."

The whistle blew and all chaos erupted. Cam grabbed a green and black dodge ball, he gave one to Griffin, and threw the other hitting a team 3 member. I rushed forward and grabbed a purple dodge ball, I felt a whoosh of wind and a dodge ball slammed into the wall beside me.

A squeak escaped me and I rush back behind Griffin who had somehow acquired a red dodge ball. He threw it hitting a Team 1 member. Then it was just us against Team 2. I ran towards a green dodge ball and picked it up.

"Massie!" Griffin yelled dramatically, even though he was just a few feet away from me. I looked up and saw a dodge ball coming for me. Griffin threw himself in front of the dodge ball - sacrificing himself. He coughed from the ground and in a rasped voice he said my name. "Massie..."

"Griffin!" I wailled dramatically, barely containing my giggles, and turning them into sobs. "Why'd you have to go! Why'd you do that! Don't leave me! I can't survive without you here with me!"

Tears were forming in my eyes from containing my laughter, they ran down my cheeks. I threw my body over his. "Griffin, don't leave."

"Okay Block, Hastings, that's enough drama for this class. Hastings your out, Block get up." Coach Yollum told us, unamused.

Griffin shot up and winked at me. "Good Luck. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. Then it was Cam and I versus Derrick, Chelsey, and Eli. Cam easily took down Eli and shot at Chelsey but missed. Derrick threw at Cam and Chelsey aimed at me. Somehow, I hit her when I threw the green ball that caused Griffin's demise.

Derrick against Cam and I. Cam ran towards the other side of the gym and Derrick ran towards me. I gave a shriek and ran the opposite direction grabbing a black dodge ball on the ground. Turning around, I gave a sign for timeout. "Wait!"

He hesistantly stopped, keeping his eyes on me and flickering to Cam for a second. "What?"

"Can you give me a ride to the Mall today? Please, Please, Please! Everyone else is busy or can't drive or doesn't have a car! You are my last hope!" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he looked confused by my question.

"You want me, to drive you to the Mall?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Long story. I'll tell you on the way to the Mall, please!" I begged.

He blew air out of his lips, making his hair go up for a moment, and sighed. "Okay. I don't have soccer, so it's all good. I'll find you in the hallway. Your going to what class after this?"

"You will!" I squealed. He nodded someone reluctantly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I go to Spanish after this. See you then! Oh and Derrick. Cam is about to hit you."

"What-" Cam nailed Derrick in the side and Derrick dropped his dodge ball, annoyed.

"Sorry I tried to tell you!"

-O-

I walked out of the Spanish room and bit my bottom lip. Derrick wasn't here, I even went extra slow coming out of the room. What if he bailed on me? No, I don't think he would've done something like that.

A few minutes later and he still wasn't there, I turned to head to my locker, and prepare for the long walk home. Heavy footfalls sounded through the hallway. "Massie!"

He caught up to me and matched my stride as we walked towards my locker. "I got caught up with something."

"Something or someone?" I question dryly, examining his ragged appearance. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and gave out a short laugh.

"I ran into Dylan and we-"

"Save it. I thought you had left without me, when instead you were snogging and who knows what else with your girlfriend. Now maybe next time you promise you'll do something, you should be on time so that person who waited won't have to walk home!" I was pissed, no way around it. Managing to take a deep breath, I looked him in his shocked brown eyes. "Anyways, now my Mall shopping time has been decreased thanks to you."

"Wait a second." He interrupted me angrily. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a ride to go to the Mall at all."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for your hormones, you could've been on time. But you weren't." I retorted and grabbed my books. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I shut my locker closed with a loud crash that carried through the hallway. "Let's go."

-O-

"Now why am I driving you to the Mall again?" Derrick asked stopping at the light. He turned to me with a questioning look.

"Well my mom is hosting a Christmas Party - which you are coming to as Dylan's date apparently - and she still thinks Alicia, Dylan, Claire, Kristen, and I are friends. So she wanted us to plan it, well it's a tiny bit awkward. That's not the point.

It's also a charity event of sorts. The children from the hospital made Christmas wish lists and I'm supposed to get them what's on their wish lists. That's why we're going to the mall." I explained with a small smile on my face as I talked about this.

"What if you can't get them what's on their wish list?" He asked turning the corner and parking in a spot by the entrance. Easy walking distance.

"I wing it."

-O-

"Again thank you for coming with me to the stores!" I called over to him through the mountains of toys. He gave a snort and continued to search for the choo-choo-train Timmy Nellis wanted.

"Found it!" Derrick spoke above the piles and helped me out. I brushed myself off and checked off the last one on Timmy's list. That was the fourth list we had done with twenty-seven more to go.

"Okay Diana Miene is next. Aww. She wants a Make Up kit!" I scanned the rest of her list. "If we head over to JCPenny's we could probably find a little make up kit I'm sure she'd love."

He nodded and headed for the entrance of the toy store. I trailed after him looking in a wondering awe of the toys stacked to the ceilings. "I like this store. Makes me feel like I'm a kid again."

"And you don't act like one?" He questioned not looking over his shoulder.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue. "Oh ha ha. I try to act like a child. Why try and act older, when I'm older I'll just want to be a child again won't I? So I'm gonna enjoy it now."

"That's an interesting way of thinking of it."  
"I suppose." I walked beside him as we entered JCPenny's and gave him a smile. "You have any Christmas shopping you want to do while we're here?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I'll get Christmas presents later."

"If you don't get them now, all the good presents will be gone." I explained to him, like he was a child."Silly. Silly."

"Okay, how about you come with me to get the presents then? Huh, that sound good?" He looked forward as he asked this, but he glanced at me through the corner of his eye.

I took ahold of his hand, ignoring the good feeling that came with the action, and gave him a smile. "Sure. Sounds like fun. Besides I don't think we'll get through this whole list today."

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Nope. I don't think we will."

Right as we neared the make up set displays, I tripped over my feet and landed with an "Omph"

A few papers flew out of my hands and I grabbed them before hoisting myself into a sitting position. I absentmindedly scanned the wish list, as I paper clipped them back together. "Ohmigod. Derrick. Derrick."

I gave a choked breath and I started breathing raggedly. Tears burned my eyes and clouded my vision. "Massie?"

I pointed to the paper where I thought the wish was scrawled out sloppily and gave a small sob.

_7. I don't want to die._

_

* * *

_**I know. Bad Feeling note to leave one, but I had to end somewhere. I'm sorry. Anyways, tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP. ALSO: All outfits mentioned in chapters will be posted on my profile. I will probably get that up tomorrow or tonight. R&R**

**-Layta Relient-Only**


	3. Day 3

**Okay, so yes this chapter is shorter. The reason is that the past two chapters have had two days on them. Today is just one day. I will try to make them longer, but they won't be as long as the others. A few might be, we'll just see. I hope you enjoy and I love your reviews, thank you so much. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series or anything in the books, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Brand names belong to their respective owners and the centerpieces mentioned belong to their respective owners too.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 3, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School**

**December 3, 2010**

**11:17 a.m.**

The most interesting class I have taken this semester has to be Art. While most of the times I am truly convinced she's insane, Ms. Trace can be somewhat helpful.

To say I was surprised when she walked in a large Cat in the Hat plush doll, would be lying. She held the toy high above her head, gathering our attention. "This will be our next little assignment. It won't be a big grade, just a fun little thing.

Just because it won't be a big grade, you still have to put effort into it. Now, for this assignment, you will be drawing a series of pictures to symbolize a popular recognizable character.

It's sort of how if you draw an apple, a plus sign, a picture of pie, and a plus sign. Apple pie. You want the person looking at this to add up all the pictures and be able to recognize the character.

So for cat in the hat you'd definitely have his hat in there, maybe the gloved hands, his face. Use your imagination and have fun with it." Ms. Trace set down the plush doll and went towards her computer, where she would most likely stay for the rest of the class.

"What are you going to do?" Olivia asked me, as she randomly sketched out lines in her sketch book. "I think I might do Herbie. You know the car?"

I gave a laugh. "Yeah I know what you mean. I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe...Mickey Mouse?"

Olivia gave me a sour look and shook her head vigorously. "No! You have to be somewhat original! Mickey Mouse is so typical."

I shook my head at her. "Okay then..."

"Sleeping Beauty?" It was my turn to make a sour face.

"I've got it! Frosty the Snowman!" I gave myself a pat on the back for that one. Olivia gave a blinding smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"That's brilliant!"

"Wait. I might want to do Goofy instead." I told her a conflicted look on my face and inwardly grinned at Olivia's flaring eyes.

"Ohmigod! Shut up!"

-O-

"So does a cat go Meow, or Merow?" I asked the lunch table, popping a grape in my mouth. The delicious taste swam through my mouth and I smiled, content.

"Meow! Are you high or something! Of course it's Meow!" Olivia gave me a look and chomped on a piece of beef, dunking it in teriyaki sauce.

I pulled my face into a disgusted look and mumbled. "It's like we can't survive one day without a suspicious meat product."

"No, it's Merow." Griffin told this to Olivia seriously, taking a swig of his soda. I couldn't help but laugh as Griffin said Merow.

Olivia slammed her hands down on the table and playfully glared at Griffin. "Uh, no Griffin. A cat goes Meow, not Merow! You can ask anyone, and they'll tell you a cat goes Meow! I bet even a three year old knows that."

Griffin raised an eyebrow and turned to Layne. "Does a cat go Meow or Merow?"

"Merow."

"No! He's already poisoned your mind!" Olivia outraged, turned to her left, and asked someone I didn't know the name of - rather the face of - if a cat went Meow or Merow. "Meow."

"Ha!" Olivia gave a triumphant look in Griffin's direction and folded her arms in front of her chest, satisfied.

"It's tied now genius." Griffin rolled his eyes at her and scanned the cafeteria. "Want to make this more interesting?"

Olivia raised a perfect eyebrow and couldn't hide the look of interest that crossed her face. "How do you propose we do that?"

Griffin obviously found the answer to the question, when his eyes brightened in excitement. "Go to Table 18 and ask them if a cat says Meow or Merow. If more say Merow, you'll have to...ask Kemp Hurley out on a date-"

"Hey! You'd do that to me, sentence me to go on a date with that, that pervert!" Olivia shrieked, but changed her emotions so quickly it was kind of creepy. "Okay, but if I win, then you'll have to confess your undying love for me over the PA system at lunch tomorrow."

"Fine, fine." Griffin waved her off with a confident smile. Olivia stood up and walked confidently over to Table 18. "Look away. If they see you having any sort of interest in their direction, they'll attack."

"Let's not get carried away here. It'll go to their heads definitely. Oh, she's coming back!" I told him staring at my fork, watching out of the corner of my eye as Olivia sat back down.

"Six Meow, Four Merow! Ha ha! Get ready for tomorrow Hastings! You'll be talked about until you graduate!" Olivia gave a cackle that scarily resembled Claire's.

Griffin shook his head in amusement at her. "Yeah. Okay, I'll remember that."

-O-

"Today has been quiet." I told Griffin narrowing my eyes, as I watched our Gym class from my corner. "Too quiet. I'm starting to get suspicious."

"Your so paranoid." Griffin mumbled. He stood against the wall, head tilting upwards, and eyes closed. "Maybe Massie Block just thinks she's the center of the universe."

"And maybe Griffin Hastings should get a haircut," He cracked an eye open at this and looked down at me. "but I don't think either sound that realistic."

"Your hilarious." He told me dryly, closing his eyes again.

"Yup, Yup." Coach Yollum blew her whistle and called us all to the middle of the gym.

"Today, we will be playing soccer." A collective groan went through the gathered students - minus those who played the game regularly. "Now, to make this fair I will be putting an equal number of boys and girls on each team. I'll make sure to not put more than one soccer player on each team."

She numbered all of us off and thank god I wasn't on Cam's team. Unfortunately, I did get stuck with Josh, and no Griffin. Luckily, these teams would only be for today.

"Team 2, Team 5 get out there! Five in pennies!" Coach Yollum yelled through the noise infested chaos.

I sat down on the uncomfortable bleachers and watched as Griffin's team played. While Griffin - and I for that matter - weren't the most athletic people out there, we did try.

A loud buzz rang through the gym, the game was over with Griffin's team losing by two points. "Team 3 and Team 4. Four in pennies!"

I gave a loud groan and reluctantly stood. Pinching the disgusting penny by the bottom of it, I raised the offending object slowly. "Disgusting..."

"Block! Pull it on and get out there!" Coach Yollum yelled from across the gym, making me turn bright red. I pulled the smelling penny over my head and started to breath through my mouth as I ran out on the gym floor.

I went straight for defense, because in any other position it's guaranteed that I will get yelled at by my team. The game started out well - our team scored seven points easily. Team four not to be outdone tried unwavering to get ahold of the ball again to avail.

Somehow Derrick just popped up on their team. He wasn't there one moment, then the next he's running through our players straight for the defense. My heart sped up, I told myself it was because I was nervous about facing off against him.

The other defender managed to kick the ball in my direction and I just kicked it with the intention to just get it away from me. Good news - it completely away from me. Bad news - I hit some girl in the head and she went down.

"Your not making anything easy on me this week are you?" Derrick walked up from behind me, eyes locked on the ball as it traveled on his team's side.

"Where did you come from?" I blurted and he raised an eyebrow, eyes never leaving the ball. "What I mean is, I know you weren't on that team at the beginning of the game."

"You okay?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

I gave him a look, but nodded my head. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I kinda fell to pieces in front of you like that. It just got to me you know, some little eight year old writing that - scared to death of tomorrow. I calmed down more when I got home. Maybe I was just too exhausted from crying, but I was able to at least form a few sentences."

He nodded and Coach Yollum blew her whistle. "Block! Harrington! Spread. Participate in the game!"

We nodded and walked in opposite directions of each other. The buzz filled the air once again and the last teams came out. That game went by real fast and Coach Yollum told us to get dressed.

"Does anyone really giggle?" I asked Griffin as we walked towards our corner.

He moved his mouth to the left, face thoughtful. "I don't think so. I've never heard anyone giggle. You?

"Strippers giggle." I told him point blank. He threw his head back and laughed. "Okay then."

The bell rang and I headed in the direction of Spanish. "Massie!"

"Your sure your fine?" Derrick asked when he caught up with me.

I gave him a confused look. "Yeah Derrick, I'm just fine."

"M'Kay." He nodded to himself, gave me a quick wave, and was gone in an instant.

I smiled to myself and turned the corner. "Yup, just fine."

-O-

"Okay, so I have decided on two centerpieces." I told Dylan pointing to the two I approved of. "The Lighted Pinecone Arrangement and the Candy Cane Bouquet. That work for you?"

Dylan nodded and gathered her papers, placing the two picked in a separate folder. "I'll look through the table cloths next, your mother already showed me the plates and silverware being used. Then from there I'll decide on other smaller decorations."

"Kay." I answered her and dismissing her all at once. It had become more awkward that I could've thought working together with my ex-friends. A mask fell over me when they came, it would only encourage them if they noticed how awkward it was for me.

"Alicia, how are the designs for the outfits coming along?" I asked passing by her on the way to the kitchen.

"I'm thinking of doing simple, elegant red long-sleeved shirts for the uniforms. Then maybe some nice black slacks with black shoes. I haven't started thinking of our outfits yet." She spoke around the two bobby pins in her mouth.

I nodded and continued on with a quick. "You might want to get around to it."

Grabbing a bottle of Evian, I watched as Kristen furiously punched in numbers on her calculator. She would bite her lip, shake her head, and the clicking would continue.

Time passed slower than I liked, but quick enough that I didn't go crazy with their presences. Soon they were gone with just the remnants of their perfume in the air, to prove they were ever there.

* * *

**So, not the longest or best chapter ever, but I'm getting there. Tomorrow's chapter will be longer most likely. This chapter was more of a just get this and that out of the way kind of thing, but I mean I doubt something exciting happens everyday. Maybe. Possibly. If I made any mistakes tell me so I can correct them ASAP. Happy December 3rd! R&R.**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	4. Day 4

**Sorry for this chapter being later than usual, but I had some...How should we say, technical delays. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series or anything in the books, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used belong to their respective owners. And I am definitely glad I do not own a Mister Justin Bieber - sorry just not a favorite.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 4, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 4, 2010**

**10:23 a.m.**

"So what exactly do you want me to do again?" I poured myself a glass of milk, eyes locked on Olivia.

"Uh! I've only said it five times! I want you to go on a date with Griffin's friend!" Olivia bit viciously into a cookie we just made, as if it would ease her frustration with my lack of attention.

"Why?" Not that Griffin's friend would be that bad, but frankly, I just didn't want to.

"Well because Griffin and I were going to go to this new movie playing today. Then he remembered his friend from Wisconsin was flying in today. It's not like he can just bring him along, it'd be kind of weird feeling. You know?" I didn't know, but apparently Olivia thought I did.

"No...Was this going to be a date between you and Griffin?" Her bright red blush was my answer, and my eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Hmm... Never knew you had the hots for a Mister Griffin Hastings! Can't say I blame you though."

While Griffin and I weren't going to be on the dating train anytime soon, it was a fact he was easy on the eyes. Even though it was a clear fact of nature that Griffin didn't work out, you wouldn't have been able to tell. Added with his shaggy black hair, and vivid army green eyes - he was a HART plan and simple.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You can't tell him! Never, ever!" Olivia shrieked. She pounced on me and we both fell to the ground. Putting me in a head lock she whispered in a deadly calm voice. "He doesn't like me. Your not going to tell him that I like him! That would ruin everything!"

"Dramatic much? I doubt it and on the off chance he does like you, everyone wins. Why'd you put me in a choke hold?" I gripped onto her arm and pulled it away slightly. "Get off of me."

We both stood up and she bit her lip. "So you don't think he really likes me, do you?"

"Well, I mean can you remember a time where Griffin has actually gone out with a girl?"

She shook her head no.

"Exactly, the way I see it, he's gonna be alone for the rest of his life." I told her this, my voice getting more exaggerated towards the end.

"Doubtful." She walked around the island and sat on one of the chairs. "So will you go out with his friend?"

"Why not."

-O-

Agreeing to go on this date was probably the stupidest thing I've done since going out with Dempsey Solomon in the tenth grade, because I thought he was "different". Yet I couldn't hide my smile as Olivia excitedly went through my clothes looking for the perfect outfits for tonight.

"Okay! I've found them! Yours was the hardest to find!" Olivia ran out of my closet two hangers in hand. She handed me one and stepped into my bathroom to change. I examined the hanger, black 360 Christy Cardigan with a white Splendid Cotton Ribbed Tank, and black Splendid Basic Stretch Leggings.

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom, practically glowing. She chose an Aiko Mariko Off-Shoulder Dress for herself and looked like she'd be getting some stares tonight.

I gave her an amused look. "Should I go barefoot? Or did you pick out some shoes for me to wear?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. "While it would be interesting to see you walk around bare foot, I did pick out some boots for you."

Olivia proceeded to throw a pair of black Kors Michael Kors Joplin Leather and Suede Combat Boots at me and slipped on LD Tuttle The Split Sandals for herself. "Now if your any reflection of how good I look, I don't think we'll be lacking attention of the opposite sex tonight."

I laughed and put my boots on. "We'd better get going then. Early bird gets the worm and all that."

"So true. Let's go." She rushed out of my room, leaving me with loud silence. I gave a long sigh, grabbed my pitch brown Marc by Marc Jacobs Jumbled Birds Scrunchy Tote, and heading out after her.

-O-

"Okay. They're gonna meet us there." Olivia told me touching up on her eyeliner - which didn't seem like such a smart idea to me. Speaking from experience of course - poked myself right in the eye when Issac went over a "speed bump".

"What movie are we seeing again? Actually, I don't think you ever did tell me." She smiled excitedly at me and pointed to the sign outside the cinema.

"We're seeing Tangled!" Olivia squealed.

...

"What? It looks really good!" She told me defending herself.

"It's animated."

"So? What's the big deal?"

"Well I thought we were seeing something with, I don't know, real people?" I smiled inwardly. I wanted to see this movie too, but I just wanted to be difficult with her because of the whole blind date thing.

"Well we're not. So get over it." I gave her an oh-really look and she raised an eyebrow at me. She knew my game. "Yup. Let's get going, the movie starts in 10 minutes and we still need popcorn!"

I laughed and followed her into the building. We grabbed our tickets and scanned the somewhat crowded area for Griffin. "Oh I see him."

Next to Griffin was the single most shocking sight in my fifteen years. Bright red - natural of course - hair and bright green eyes stared at me. "Thomas!"

"Massie." He mouthed - well he said it, but I couldn't really hear him through the sounds of the theater. I ran at him, tackling him in a hug.

"Ohmigod! What the hell are you doing here? Why. Ohmigod! I haven't seen you in what six years! How do you know Griffin? When did you meet Griffin? Did you know I was going to be here?" He laughed and I took a deep breath trying to get myself to calm down.

"Breath. Calm." He mocked me with a smile. "Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it? Griffin and I met a few years ago in Chicago and then again in Atlanta last year. As for knowing if you'd be here, Griffin said that Olivia would ask his friend Massie to come tonight. So I figured to just come and see if it was you."

"My gosh. This is a pleasant surprise! I'm so excited to see you!" I gave him another hug, just because it felt good to after all these years. "How long will you be here?"

"Until Monday, then I'm gone on Tuesday." He gave me a bittersweet smile and draped him arm around my shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "Now lets get some popcorn before the movie starts."

"With no butter." We both said in unison, laughing as we did so.

Olivia and Griffin who had been long forgotten, caught up with us as we headed into theater 6. Griffin handed Olivia the popcorn and raised an eyebrow at us. "I take it you two know each other?"

"Psh. Only since I was six and he was - how old are you now old man - eight." We sat in the middle of the theater for all around wonderful viewing. Thomas sat next to me and Olivia to my right.

Thomas leaned over me. "Of course she called me Red because - and I quote - 'Thomas is a stupid name'"

"Wow." Olivia took a long drink of her soda and turned to me with a mocking smile. "Even as a child Massie Block was an Ice Queen."

"Oh shut up." I groaned.

Thomas put an exaggerated comforting hand over my own. "It's okay, I thought Massie was a pretty stupid name too."

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to hide the small upturning of the corners of my lips. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Shhh." Griffin whispered loudly. "It's starting!"

"It's only the previews idiot." Olivia told him playfully. I gave them a mock serious look.

"Hey you two. Don't make me have to separate the both of you." Pointing at the both of them, I nodded in a promise. I turned back to the previews just to see Justin Bieber's face.

Olivia squealed and a collective groan ran through the rest of us. To put it lightly Olivia had "Bieber Fever" - thank god it wasn't contagious. The lights dimmed soon after and the movie started.

-O-

"Wow." I said to no one in particular, as I stepped out of the dark theater. "That was the most morbid kid movie I've ever seen."

"Right," Thomas agreed stretching his hands above his head. "I think might've scarred a few kids when she just fell back and landed in ashes - or powder. Whatever she was. Then the dagger."

"I thought it was pretty touching when they just fell to their knees at the end." Olivia broke into the conversation.

"Or when the started singing in the middle of a song." Griffin told us following Olivia on the way out.

"Uh oh." Olivia ducked behind Griffin and spoke loudly. "Code Clairasite! Code Clairasite!"

"Of course." I murmured following Olivia's lead, hiding behind Thomas. "I can't go anywhere without these people showing up."

"What, or I'm guessing, who is a Clairasite?" Thomas asked out of the corner of his mouth. I poked my head over his shoulder just to get a visual on the group. Pointing in their direction, I scanned the group, everyone was there except-

"Boo."

I screamed out of shock and fell right on my butt. Derrick laughed loudly at my expense. Thomas rolled his eyes and helped me up from my unexpected fall. "You okay?"

Derrick's eyes narrowed at Thomas, he had stopped laughing. "Massie who is this."

"Derrick, this is my friend Thomas. Thomas this is Derrick Harrington." Thomas gave me a look that asked if he should know who Derrick was. I pursed my lips and shook my head in an indecisive way.

"Hey Thomas, how about you go ahead with Griffin and Olivia. I'll meet you guys out there in a few minutes." Thomas shot me a look and stepped away from me somewhat reluctantly. "I swear - besides I need to give Olivia a ride home."

He nodded, walking out the doors. Then it was just Derrick and I.

An awkward silence settled over us and I felt a need to break it. "We aren't dating you know. Thomas and I."

"Good to know." Derrick looked away, towards the consession stand. My eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What's up your ass?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He told me uncommittedly.

"Bullshit." Something was bugging him and his attitude kind of unsettled me.

He sighed real slow and heavy. "I don't know, I just kind of thought you'd just always be single."

"And what? You'd be off with Dylan, while I just stood there, waiting? Well I can tell you right now, that won't happen Derrick Harrington." I folded my arms over my chest and turned my head to the side, indignant.

"No." A defeated and small sigh left his lips and I felt a small stab of guilt. "Well, yeah I guess. I guess I just didn't want you to move on."

"While you did? You can't have all options Derrick." I shook my head, forcing myself to put a smile on my face. "I have to go. Don't want Olivia to freeze or anything. See you at school Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

"Massie." He called as I walked away. I didn't turn around, pretending I didn't hear him even as he called again.

I just kept walking, afraid that if I stopped I wouldn't be able to hold it all it. Just kept walking away from my problems like I always do.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Olivia asked sincerely in the car.

"Derrick Harrington stole a part of my heart, that's what happened." I mumbled into my arm. Maybe she heard me, maybe she didn't. I really could care less at this point.

* * *

**It's okay Massie, happens to the best of us. I kind of want to chuck a popcorn bucket at Derrick's head, anyone else? Anyways as per usual, if I made any mistakes tell me I'll fix 'em ASAP. Have a good night and weekend - what's left of it. Happy December 4th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	5. Day 5

**Good Evening! I got this chapter out earlier than I usually do :) That's a plus! The minus is that of course it's a bit - not much - shorter than usual. Tomorrow's should be longer since it's a school day and I mean all kinds of drama happens at school - believe me, it never ends -,- Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series or anything in the books, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names mentioned belong to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 5, 2010**

**10:03 a.m.**

My eyes narrowed and I pursed my lips as I recounted yesterday's events. It was slightly maddening and his words annoyed me. "He can't just have both!"

Abruptly I straightened my back and turned my head to the side. I needed to get out of this house and do something - anything. Surely I would go insane if I spent another unnessary ten minutes in this house, with only my thoughts as a companion.

"I could always call Thomas." I thought outloud as I slipped on my dark grey Burberry Raglan Sleeve T-Shirt. Pulling on my noir black Hudson Collection Novelty Stitch Skinny jeans, I shook my head no. "I don't have his number."

I tied my gray Prada Low Top Sneakers and put on my black Burberry Studded Undercollar Cotton Biker Jacket. "Griffin!"

Pulling out my iPhone4, I gave a victorious smile and clicked on his name. Obviously Griffin wasn't a morning person, even if it was ten o'clock, when he answered groggy and annoyed I wasn't surprised a bit.

"Griffin!" I squealed stepping out of my house and heading down sidewalk towards the driveway.

"What the hell." He told me plain and simple.

"Thomas up? Can you tell him to meet me at...hmm..." Where was there to go at this hour? Actually, where did I want to go? "Tell him to meet me at, I know Slice of Heaven!"

"You want Thomas to drag himself out of bed at this ungodly hour, and meet you at that shit hole?" Although Griffin's parents owned the place, he detested it to the point of almost burning it down. With the amounts of grease in the establishment the fire would spread quickly and probably burn down the surrounding area.

"Yup."

He gave a long indifferent sigh. "Okay, I'll tell him - just don't expect me to be your waiter."

"Aww." I pouted. "I was looking forward to that. Oh well. You guys serve cinnamon rolls at this time right?"

"We serve pancakes, bacon, pizza, churros, french toast, cinnamon rolls..." He droned on and on in a monotonous voice. I stopped listening at the mentioning of cinnamon rolls.

"Okay!" I interrupted him wanting to get on with my life. "I'll see you and Thomas there in twenty minutes!"

"What the fu-" I hung up on him and tutted at his language.

"That boy should learn to express himself in different ways."

-O-

"I really hate you for getting me up this early. On a weekend. When I'm not working at this shit hole." Griffin glowered at me.

I gave him a sweet smile. "Tsk, tsk. You already said that, might want to get more creative."

"Shut, Up." He stared me down and if looks could kill, I'd be gone. Of course he'd regret it later and cry the appropriate amount of tears at my funeral.

"Hmm. Hmm." I absentmindedly looked through the breakfast menu - at the last page mind you. Pursing my lips at the selection, I didn't even see milk on the list. "Griffin."

"Hn?" He lifted his head marginally from the ugly brown table.

"Where the hell is the milk on this list? I need my milk in the morning." It was true. Once upon a time, there was no milk when I woke up in the morning. I went on a boycott until Inez went out at 4 in the afternoon to get me some milk - not eating a single thing until I had my milk. Dramatic? Yes, but I got my point across.

"Go milk a cow then." I stared at him, unamused. At my response, he pulled his head up and rubbed his face. "You have to ask for it, otherwise they won't tell you that there's the option of milk."

"That's stupid." I murmured staring at my menu again. Griffin's head slid back down and I spared a glance at Thomas who wasn't much better off.

I looked at him out of one eye. "Did you not get any sleep, or why the hell are you so tired?"

His eyes narrowed at me as he stared me down. "First off drama mama-"

"-Ohmigod, shut up!" It was my turn to stare him down, as he mention the name he dubbed me at eight years of age.

He rolled hi eyes, but a small smile was starting to form. "First off, I lost one hour of good sleep. Second, I was up until about two because I was dealing with my mother and company. Apparently, I'm not the only one who missed you."

"I completely forgot!" A shocked hand flew to my mouth. How could it have slipped my mind? "How's Elise!"

Griffin groaned and I hushed him staring at Thomas. He took his dear sweet time responding, while I was on the edge of my seat waiting. "She's fine, got a boyfriend. Decided she wanted to do some ballet and got involved with drama club at her school. Got her license and is enjoying it enough for her parents to make a limit for how long she can drive each day."

I let out an amused peel of laughter. "That sounds like her parents. Always afraid she'd get a paper cut when we got into oragami, or she that she might stab herself when we got into knitting."

"Okay. This is all real weird." Griffin broke into the conversation. "How do you know all these people. I mean no offense, but you just seemed like your always confined to New York - never going too far. You get what I'm trying to say?"

"Meaning your kind of lost, because I haven't told you about what happened before I met you." At his nod, I continued. "Well I used to live in Chicago - well a very prestigious part of Chicago. That's how I met Thomas, Elise, and Natalie. Then we moved when I was eight to Westchester."

"That's it?" Griffin raised an eyebrow and sat up as a waitress came to our table. She gave a flirtatious smile towards Griffin, coupled with an excruciatingly long bat of the eyelashes. I rolled my eyes, was this what I had to look forward to in life? Couldn't wait. "Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. With a glass of milk."

Lacey, as her name tag read, looked slightly disappointed. I smiled slightly, served her right, offering herself to customers like that. "Two Cinnamon rolls, with a waffle, and some scrambled eggs. Oh, and a tall glass of milk. Puh-lease."

I don't think I was Lacey's favorite customer, but I could've cared less. Olivia liked Griffin, and she was my friend - so I wasn't going to allow girls like Lacey to swoop in and steal his affections.

"Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs - with a glass of Orange Juice." Thomas handed her his menu and she gave him an overly sweet smile. So sweet that I glanced between her and the maple syrup she had materialized, afraid that it would make the maple syrup too sugary to use.

She giggled and I had to contain my laughter. Griffin raised an eyebrow at me and I gestured to "Lacey" thinking he would understand. I waited until she left until I broke out into loud laughter. Griffin gave me a look and I explained. "Remember what I said about giggling the other day? Strippers giggle and Boom! 'Lacey' over there just giggled."

"Are you trying to insinuate something Ms. Block?" Griffin asked an amused eyebrow quirked.

"Hardly Mr. Hastings, just stating the facts." I shot back at him and spared a glance at Thomas. "Mr. Hastings, I do believe our lunch companion has fallen asleep on us."

"Lucky bastard."

-O-

"What's the point taking us shopping?" Griffin asked annoyed as Thomas bumped into him for the third time since we walked into the sliding glass doors of Westchester Mall.

"Well..." I begun scanning the windows of the various stores. "We are shopping for Christmas presents for friends and family."

"Your with us though. How are we supposed to get you a present?" He really hated shopping - not that I blamed him it was time consuming.

"Come back or just not give me a present for Christmas." I told him walking towards a candy store.

"We just ate..." Griffin complained, clomping after me with Thomas stumbling behind. "Wait. Don't you have to get presents for the kids at the hospital?"

I hit the middle of my forehead, like the V8 commercials. "I completely forgot!"

"Didn't you go with Derrick the first time for the presents?"

"Yeah. So?"

...

"What? What's the big deal?"

"I think your mind is trying to give you a subconscious message."

"Your insane."

"Possibly, but you've got it bad for Derrick Harrington, Ms. Block." He gave me a proud look, like he was Fred and had just solved the mystery.

"Again, Mr. Hastings." I began with much sarcasm in my voice. "Your insane. It's Derrick Harrington. Been there, dated that, and not repeating that experience any time soon."

"Say what you want _Block-_"

I cut him off and covered my ears hoping to _block _him out."Ohmigod shut up. LALALALALA!"

Coming out of the store, I caught a flash of blond out of the corner of my eye, and froze like a deer in headlights at the sight.

Derrick bent down, whispering something in Dylan's ear that had her throwing her head back and laughing. She whispered in his and they walked towards the food court in their bubble of whispers and stabbing laughter.

Griffin seeing what I had been staring at examined my facial expressions. "You've really do got it bad for Harrington, don't you?"

I nodded smiling sadly. "Yup I guess I do."

Thomas flopped out of the store and I smiled slightly, already pulling up my walls. Masking my feelings from Griffin's inquiring eyes.

_He can't have both._

-O-

_He can't have both. _That sentence repeated and repeated like a broken record in my head. Never ending and torturing me with every syllable.

A small smile graced my lips as I gazed out through the window, through the rain. The guesthouse lights were all on and sparkled with life, I watched with a sad look in my eyes as my old friends walked into the small house.

The rain fell harder, washing away the image of my old friends with it. And the sentence rang even louder.

_He can't have both.  
_

_

* * *

_**So yea. Not my longest chapter, but packed full of fun. Kind of explained a little background on Massie and Thomas, and went into Massie's feelings a bit. **

**I have to say Griffin is quickly becoming my favorite character. . .Anyone else? Anyways, as per usual, if I made a mistake tell me and I'll fix it ASAP. Oh! One more thing, I'm going to start responding to reviews, I usually try to, but I've been writing these chapters everyday and I haven't had a chance. Since I finished this chapter early why not. Should I say it? Ttyl. Ha, I did.**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	6. Day 6

**Thank you all for the reviews! They make me smile. So this chapter is marginally longer than the ones from the past two days - sorry I'm working on making them longer, but today I fell asleep and got writing this later than usual. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. All brands or designer clothes/names do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 6, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Range Rover**

**December 6, 2010**

**7:35 a.m.**

I clicked my heels nervously as I swept over the exterior of the Ryan's house. _Where was she?_

Watching as Olivia darted out of her house, I gave a sigh of relief. While I wasn't real big on school, I did in fact want to be on time. Out of habit I scanned Olivia's outfit and raised an eyebrow of approval.

Olivia wore a charcoal Woolly Minded Striped Pullover Sweater with a dark brown 3.1 Phillip Lim Double Breasted Cardigan over it. Genetic Denim Shane - Zinc jeans covered her legs, on her feet she wore Repetto Snake-Embossed Leather Ballet Flats, and a Burberry Belted Check Tote rested comfortably in the juncture of her elbow.

"Hey." She greeted not even looking up from her new Samsung phone. "Sorry I'm late, just got distracted..."

I nodded and gave Olivia a look. She sighed and put her phone back into her tote. "You look nice today."

And I did - or at least I thought so fully. I picked out a Vince Metallic Sweater, with a Vince V-Neck Sweater below it, making me look somewhat more petite. On my legs were Current/Elliott The Straight Leg - Loved jeans and Christian Louboutin Rosella ballet flats. My outfit ended with the new Bottega Veneta Drawstring Messenger Bag I just bought from Saks.

My eyes narrowed at her and I knew what she was at. "Don't change the subject. What's going on?"

"First, we weren't really on a subject, since I just got in here and we hadn't started talking. Therefore, we couldn't have been talking about a particular thing, and that means I couldn't have strayed from the main object of the sentence, making your argument null; void; not there." Olivia babbled, not ready to really speak. At my narrowed look she sighed and rubbed her face - like another certain someone I realized.

"Griffin of course got to school earlier than us. All over the school. My god, him and everyone else - meaning Layne, Chris, Landon, Skye, Leaf, Fawn, and Thomas for some reason - are trying to get all the shit off the walls. Apparently Claire - while dumb with most things - knows her glue. They aren't getting it off the walls as easily as it was originally thought to be." My heart thrummed kind of and I watched Olivia's drawn face.

"Olivia, what exactly are you saying here?" Olivia's face tightened and it did not suit her. As odd it was to see her not bright and cheery, I still had to know.

Olivia's eyes narrowed in annoyance and her expression turned to pissed rather quickly. "Claire. She put all these posters - professionally done, so we know who she got assistance from - all over the walls of the school. They all said all this bullshit about you. My god the...the little...Bra Stuffer! Is going to get another black eye and possibly a nose job pretty soon."

"Olivia, what did the posters say?" I asked.

"There's a variety. Massie, you aren't pregnant with Griffin's child are you?"

"No. That's pretty unoriginal."

"Right?" We both laughed. It was the kind of laugh you just do to diffuse the tension.

-O-

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said there was a variety."

Olivia stood next to me as shocked at the current state of the school as me. Even if you could find a space where there wasn't a poster, it couldn't have been more than an inch away from a poster. Neon green, yellow, pinks, pastels, and any other color under the sun surrounded the school in a Christmas wrapping-paper sort of feel.

"Ms. Block, will you be alright today?" Issac asked from the driver seat. I nodded to him, utterly touched by his concern. He gave an unsure nod, but drove off nonetheless.

We walked towards the entrance and anyone that was outside turned to stare. It wasn't even hidden staring, it was outright, no denying that we were the ones being stared at - more specifically me.

"Hey." A voice called out, Olivia and I turned around, it was Rosa. She gave us a small smile and glared at the bystanders. "What are you all staring at? If your going to stare, you might as well say what your thinking too. Nobody going to speak out?"

She passed a disgusted look to every gaze she met. "Exactly. Spineless and cowardly."

Rosa grabbed our arms and pulled us towards the entrance. I just stared at her with a small smile beginning to form, spreading across my face quickly.

"Why'd you do that - I mean you barely know me first off."

She gave me the type of smile one would give a toddler. "You don't seem like the kind to have a baby at twelve. Plus, last time I checked your family's stocks weren't nearly as low as they would have to be for you to be bankrupt."

-O-

"Miss Massie Block please report to the Principal's office." Ms. Trussman told me with a little encouragement dancing in her eyes.

I nodded and gathered my stuff, ignoring how the less - lets say - mature of my classmates ooh'd. My eyes rolled as I gladly walked out of Geometry. A door shut loudly behind me and none other than Dylan Marvil stood there. She gave me a slight smirk, walking towards me slowly.

"So I, uh, heard about the abortion." She began, all ready to attack me. "Such a shame, I'm sure Griffin was disappointed. Oh, and if you ever - and I mean ever - want to borrow money because of your 'financial issues' just ask. The Marvil family loves to donate to charities every year."

I put an overly cheery smile on my face - that faintly reminded me of Lacey's. "Thank you for the offer, and maybe you could help donate a few bucks to the charities my mother is sponsoring during the Christmas party."

Walking away wasn't easy in this situation when all I wanted to do was deny every little lie they had thrown through this school. If I did deny it all, that would only let them know they were getting to me - and frankly it wasn't worth the effort.

Almost to the stairs to take me down to the Principal's office, I heard her quiet question. "Why didn't you deny it? Any of it?"

I didn't answer, pretending not to hear yet again. This time, it didn't matter because I was lower than last time. Even as I passed through the halls, I pretended not to hear - if only for the sake of my friends. They didn't deserve to be tarnished along with me.

The principal ushered me into his office as soon as I arrived. I sat down on one of the itchy uncomfortable chairs and waited for him to begin.

"Well Ms. Block, I'm sure you've notice the posters covering almost every cubic inch of this school." While that wasn't entirely true, there still were a lot, and Massie couldn't blame Mr. Chaserlin for trying to make light of the situation. "I'm sure you've also noticed how you remain the primary focus for these posters. While I do know who the culprits are - and I'm sure you do too - I don't think it wise to retaliate.

Although, in my day, when someone pulled a stunt like this, there was no way someone was going to take this lying down. Meaning, you shouldn't let a small effort like this take you down - if your anything like your father you'll keep fighting and succeed."

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Did you just-"

"Dismissed Ms. Block." He told me sternly, walking me out the door. Giving me one last smile he shut the door with a quieter. "Don't be late for Biology."

Still confused I walked through the stream of people that was my classmates and grabbed my books from my locker.

By the time I walked into Biology I had on a big grin that could rival any dental campaign ad. Griffin pursed his lips at me and looked out of one eye. "And what are you smoking that made you so happy?"

"Some mischief and a bit of payback." Smile still in place I leaned back looking satisfied with myself. Massie Block was going to make herself known again.

"Sounds like you got some cheese and corn factor in there too." He looked down at his biology book, but I could tell he thought of himself as mighty hilarious.

"It sounded better in my head," I added. "when I didn't have a smart ass to criticize me like you."

-O-

"Today's the day!" Olivia squealed as she took a big bite of her apple. Apparently our table was going to eat more healthier from now on. I glared straight down at my "salad" wishing it would turn into a burger or maybe even mashed potatoes. Yum.

"What's happening today?" I asked, still glaring and still wishing for a burger.

Olivia gave me this bug eyed look and shook her head as if I was the source for grief in her life. "Griffin is going to announce his undying love for me over the intercom!"

"No Griffin is not." Griffin told her setting his tray down with Layne right behind him. _Why does he get cheeseburgers?_

Olivia gave a him a smug smirk, that showed she thought she had the upper hand. "Yea you are. You said so on Friday!"

"If you remember correctly," Griffin began indulgently, talking like you would to a child. "you said I would have to announce my love tomorrow at lunch on Friday. I did, I murmured it into a sandwich right before I took a bite."

"But, you said you would!" Olivia gaped like a fish out of water. "That's not fair! Just because I didn't say it right, doesn't mean you didn't know what I meant!"

"That's the cowards way out man." Landon sat both his and Skye's trays down. I nodded a hello to them, still staring down my salad. Slowly, I took a bite and made a face - ew. Griffin seeing the exchange slid me his second cheeseburger that he had just so happened to grab. _Thank you Griffin._

"Can't this be considered peer pressure?" Griffin asked taking a bite out of his cheeseburger. "I can report you all - they'll be on _my _side."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay then Mr. I'm-Technically-A-Pain-In-The-Ass, how about a new bet."

"Bring it on, I welcome the challenge." I rolled my eyes at him, if he "welcomed the challenge" why didn't he accept defeat as well.

"Okay then." Olivia's eyes scanned the cafeteria, searching for any ideas. Her smile widened considerably as she found her solution. "Alright. If I can get Derrick Harrington to ask out Massie in a time of two weeks, then you have to announce your undying love for me over the intercom."

"Fine." Griffin agreed. "But, if you lose then you have to..."

"Go on a date with my man Griffin." Chris interrupted, hitting Griffin so hard on the back I thought cheeseburger would go flying.

"Deal." I said out of the corner of my mouth.

"Deal." Someone else agreed and that was that. The bet was set and I was pretty confident Olivia would get her date.

-O-

While running the mile you realize certain things, one being that there are a scary number of birds that surround the track. Another is that you should always try to not be overlapped, because when you are overlapped the people who overlapped you think it's okay to strike up a conversation - but it's not. Especially when it's a certain Derrick Harrington trying to initiate this conversation.

"Massie. Massie. Massie." He pestered me again, trying to gain any response.

Griffin shook his head. "You aren't gonna get her to talk. Whatever you did she's pissed.

"I am not pissed!" I told him indignantly, but it's hard to cross your arms over your chest when your running. "I'm just irritated."

"Pissed."

"Irritated.

"_Pissed_."

"_Irritated._"

"You are pissed." He stated, plain and simple.

"Well now I am." My irritation at Derrick had simmered, but I still wouldn't talk to him.

Then Derrick asked the one thing he knew would get a reaction from me. "Those posters, they are true aren't they?"

If I was an anime character, my head would have been ten times the size of my body, and my eyes would have been blazing. I told him the one thing I may or may not learn to regret. "Drop Dead."

And that was that.

* * *

**Someones a little angry and the Clairasite is just asking for fight, no? And I wonder what's going through Dylan's brain right now... As per usual, if I made any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them ASAP. I hope you all loved today as much as I did -,- Mondays are pointless. **

**Happy Saint Nick's Day and Happy December 6th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	7. Day 7

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter the bottom A/N will explain. For now...Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique Series or anything in the books, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used belong to respective owners. I do not own the song Shake it, that belongs to the band Metro Station**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 7, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School Lawn**

**December 7, 2010**

**12:23 a.m.**

"Let's go over this again, because frankly I'm lost." Olivia took another bite into her bagel and looked around the circle.

"The Tetris Team - that's me, you, Massie, Rosa, and Layne - is going to set up a series of attacks on the Clairasite's. I'm sure we all realize who the Clairasites are." Griffin looked around the group and continued at our nods. "Then the Pelicans - Landon, Skye, Leaf, Chris, and Fawn - are going to blindside them."

Olivia threw her hands in the air. "What do you mean by that?"

"What 'that' are you talking about?" Griffin asked with a touch of annoyance that she didn't understand right away.

"You have to be kidding me." At Griffin's blank look she let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you mean by a series of attacks? And how are they going to blindside them?"

Griffin got this real wicked smile that kind of freaked me out and excited me at the same time. Whatever he was thinking of was going to be big - and well fun for us at least.

"I can't disclose all the details yet," Olivia let out a groan and Griffin glowered at her for the interruption. She rolled her eyes and pouted, but otherwise agreed to remain quiet. "but it's going to be...a new experience."

"Griffin, just tell us!" Layne threw her celery stick at him, hitting him on the tip of his nose.

"I'll tell each group what their assignments will be. Otherwise, I can't say it all - that would ruin the finally resulting experience." Griffin picked at his nail and avoided eye contact, obviously knowing we wouldn't like his answer.

"Okay then, when are we going to plan this then?" I asked.

"After school, your house."

"No can do, Hastings, sir." I gave him a mock salute.

He pursed his lips, not liking my sarcasm. "Why not, bug on my shoe?"

My eye twitched at that, but I remained stoic. "Clairasite and cronies are coming over for the party planning my mother oh-so-kindly sprung on us."

"And?" Griffin bunch up his shoulders in a so-what way.

"Umm... Oh-so-wise General, would it be the smartest idea to talk about how to take down the enemy when their right next to us? Uh, no."

Griffin shook his head at me in a somewhat mocking way. "That's why I'm the General, bug. We'll come over before the enemy arrives."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all lunch." I told him with a sugary sweet smile.

Griffin gave me a look. "Thanks bug."

-O-

"So, if it came down to a fight, do you think Fawn could take down Kristen Gregory?" I asked Griffin, elbows settled on the bleachers behind me.

Griffin looked at the ceiling, seeming to think over the idea. "Definitely, I mean yea Fawn is all innocent and shit, but she seems like she could take someone like Gregory down easily. Sure Kristen used to take soccer, but Fawn could take her down easily."

"Okay then, what about Olivia against Alicia?" Griffin blew air through his teeth and pursed his lips.

"Olivia. No question, Alicia has been raised on make-up and designer labels - couldn't take care of herself without her mother's credit card." I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Please, don't. You're no where near to where Rivera is. That's kind of like comparing a shark to a goldfish."

"That's a good comparison, considering her dad is a lawyer and all." He threw his head back and laughed. The whistle blew and so the torture began.

"Alright, today we will be playing the simple game of dodge ball. To save time for those of you that like to annoy me and cause trouble I will - of course - explain the game. You pick up a dodge ball and try to hit a member of the opposite team. If you are hit anywhere, but your head, you are out.

Then you go to the - we'll call it the alley - alley. When in the alley, if you catch a ball or somehow get in the possession of a ball, then you can go back to your side. And so on and so forth - you get the idea." Coach Yollum blew her whistle again to attract our attention. "I will number you off - there will be four teams."

Griffin went to the other side of the group and I walked towards a girl I didn't recognize. Coach Yollum passed. "Four."

I waited a few moments before making eye contact with Griffin and holding up four fingers. He held up two and I frowned.

"Well, looks like we'll be on the same team." Cam flung his arm around me and guided me towards the bleachers. "We have some things to discuss anyways."

My eyes narrowed at him, not trusting him in the least bit. "Uh huh."

Cam made sure we were at a reasonable distance from any listening ears before sitting down, and pulling me with him. He then dropped the bomb on me - metaphorically of course. "I heard what you were talking about at lunch."

"Ease dropping now Cam? Come to drain me like your parasite girlfriend?" I asked with wide eyes.

Cam rolled his eyes and gave me the most real small smile he has ever tossed me way. "Not quite. Actually, I have been hoping for this to happen."

I squinted at him in a confused manner. "What do you mean by, you've been hoping for this to happen?"

Cam let out a chuckle that told me he thought he knew more about this situation than I did. "You haven't been quite Massie Block in awhile. Before you interrupt me rudely, I think you realize you haven't exactly been yourself. Quiet and timid is no where near the Massie Block I used to know."

I rolled my eyes nice and long. "Yeah, well hasn't anyone ever told you that people change? Lesson One Cammie, don't ever try and predict Massie Block - you'll just confuse the two brain cells you have."

"Ha. That's good, still haven't lost all of you." Cam said dryly. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Claire's followers. Could you just try to like us for awhile, just long enough to get rid of Claire."

"Who is 'us' and what do you get out of this?"

"Us meaning me, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Derrick, oh and Dylan." I raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. Did he think I wouldn't notice how he only answered half of my question. "You going to say what your thinking, _Block?_"

"Shut up." A small smile passed my lips, but it recoiled quickly realizing this was Cam. "You going to answer the second part of my question?"

Cam sighed, but nodded is head as if he trusted me - doubtful to say the least. "Freedom from Claire."

"Ah. Ah-ha. I see how this is." Shooting him a nice toothy smug smile, I gave my self a mental pat on the back. "You want to dislodge yourself from Claire almost guilt free and move onto the real object of your attention. Dylan, right?"

At his silence, I smiled wider. I stood up at the sound of the buzz and spoke over my shoulder. "My house, after school. Be there quickly before your Clairasite and followers come."

-O-

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_

_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_

_And I was think of ways that I could get inside_

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now_

_This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now_

Olivia slid of my kitchen counter and started dancing like she was Shakira. I held my laughter as she grabbed a ladle and started to screech into it.

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?_

_Now if she touches liike this, will you touch her right back?_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_

She abruptly stopped mid tummy shake, paused the music, and looked at me with a confused expression. "Why'd you invite Cam and crew to this meeting?"

"While feeling like I was making a deal with the devil, I still wanted to see what would happen if I did. Plus, if what you've been telling me is anything to go by, his reasons are true." I explained looking at the clock nervously. Everyone - besides Olivia and myself - still wasn't here, usually 4:45 was the time Clairasite and followers trickled in.

At 4:15 p.m. everyone burst through the doors of the Block mansion. Apparently some parking problems in the long driveway had started the long delay. Cam, Derrick, Kemp, Chris Plovert, Dylan, and Dempsey all sat at one end of the large L shaped couch. Chris Abeley, Layne, Olivia, Cam, Fawn, Landon, Skye, Leaf, Griffin, and I at the other end. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"Alright! My god!" Olivia shot up dramatically, hands on either side of her face. "I can't take this awkward feel! I get it - this isn't exactly comfortable for either parties. But we have to - as corny as this sounds - come together to defeat the Clairasite!"

"Your right about one thing." I stood up and placed an exaggeratingly comforting hand on her shoulder. "That had major corn factor."

"It got rid of the awkwardness for a moment didn't it?" Olivia mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

I cracked a smile and nodded at her. "Okay so Mr. Hastings-know-it-all, will be explaining what's going to go down."

Griffin shot up and I mock saluted him. He lightly pushed me to sit down. "Thanks bug."

"Okay everyone there will be three teams. Tetris team - Massie, Olivia, myself, Derrick, and Dylan. On Pelican team - Chris Abeley, Fawn, Kemp, Layne, and Cam. Last team will be Firelight - Chris Plovert, Dempsey, Landon, Skye, and Leaf.

Tetris Team will be the team that does many attacks on the targets. These targets will be set up prior to the planned date that this all will occur.

Pelican Team, you will be in charge of getting the desired targets into the trap - whatever means necessary ladies and gentlemen.

Firelight Team will be used for a different assignment - that I will discuss with you at a later date. Any questions? I believe we will be having unwelcome company soon if we don't wrap this up." Griffin glanced at the over-sized clock over the Block's fireplace.

Kemp snorted. "Dude, what's up with the names?"

"Tetris for Block, Pelican for Crane, and Firelight for Fly on the wall." Griffin ran a hand through his hair and let out a short laugh. "It made sense earlier."

I waved my pointer finger at him. "Clever Mr. Hastings, very clever."

I sat down on the couch, listening as everyone filed out. When I opened them, it was just Dylan and I. My throat dry, I headed towards the kitchen for some ice.

"Massie," Dylan whispered quietly, almost as if she wanted me to hear, but yet she didn't. I turned my head towards her, indication that I had heard her. "He still loves you, you know? Even though he's with me, he still loves you."

She didn't see the bitter smile I gave as I replied. "Love? What does that word mean? It doesn't matter Dylan, he still chose to listen to Claire - not me. No one did though, so why should he have."

_It doesn't matter. _It didn't. At least it shouldn't have, but yet it did. To some small part of me that still hoped, it still mattered. That part swelled up with burning warmth. Warmth that carried on even as the one person that should've made it melt entered my home, stayed for two hours, and left. The warmth still burned to my toes as I slid into my silk sheets.

* * *

**I apologize so much because the chapter isn't the best, but I was rushed. Forced to go to my brother's extra long band concert, I barely had enough time to write this. So, considering the time limit I am forced on, I think I did moderately okay. Again, I apologize. As per usual tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll correct them ASAP. Happy December 7th, although it really isn't that happy... What happened today in history (to be truthful I'm surprised I remember -,- I suppose that's bad to say)?  
**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	8. Day 8

**Bahaha! This chapter is longer! Well by two hundred words or so...but still - it's somewhat effort. As always Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. I do not own any brand or designer names, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_**Posted: December 8, 2010**_

**Westchester, NY**

**Art Class**

**December 8, 2010**

**11:02 a.m.**

I stared at the blank piece of paper - nothing. Nothing came to mind for what to start with. Biting my lip, I side glanced at Olivia, and frowned seeing she was well into her project while I hadn't even started.

What could you do for frosty the snowman... My eyes brightened as the idea started to form. I quickly sketched the outline and smiled as the idea began to manifest onto my paper.

Nineteen minutes the bell rang and I looked down at my paper with a satisfied smile. Olivia glanced at my paper as she came back from putting hers away. "Nice. Interesting Angle."

I nodded, put mine back, and we both headed towards Biology. Griffin gave me a glare when I walked into the Biology room and I raised a brow.

He stomped over to my desk and loomed over me - which wasn't very hard or intimidating for that matter coming from Griffin. "What got your granny panties in a bunch?"

"Oh nothing." Griffin fell back into what I secretly called the Hasting pose. He slouched forward slightly, feet spread apart facing outwards, hands in pockets, shoulders forward, and carefree grin on his face.

"Uh huh." I looked him up and down in a scanning way. "Why are you over here? Go away - I don't want any of your girl scout cookies."

Griffin groaned and I smiled fondly at the memory.

Last year Griffin had moaned an complained about how no girl scouts had yet to come to his door. Well after day after day of this, Olivia and I had tracked down a girl scout. We literally tracked down a girl scout, we went to every elementary school, watching and waiting for one. When we finally found one, we ordered as many as we could of each kind. Griffin still hadn't gone through all of them - even though he ate like a frickin buzz saw.

"Hey." I snapped my head up and looked him in the eyes. "Do Pandas travel in herds?"

"What is with you and these useless random questions?" Griffin ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think so, I think it might be more so families. We're in Biology look through your book."

"My 'useless random questions' provide me with some sort of entertainment. Something to look forward to in this place that seems to suck the very soul out of me." I put my hand to my chest and pulled it away slowly, as if pulling a rubber band. Griffin rolled his eyes at me and jumped to his seat as the bell rang.

"Now, today we will be watching a video. I will hand out a worksheet that you need to fill out while watching this video. Pay attention and remain quiet for your classmates who actually want a good grade." Mr. Renolds stared Kemp down and I gave a small silent laugh.

-O-

"Massie." Cam grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back towards an abandoned room.

"If I didn't know any better Fisher I'd say you're trying to get me alone." I rolled my eyes at him and stood up to walk out of the room.

"Hey. I have to talk to you." Cam blocked the door way and I gave him a look. "Claire, for some reason, told me to tell you that Issac couldn't drive you home today. His niece was sick or something and no one else was available to take care of her."

I pursed my lips, thinking, and abruptly threw my hands up. "That's just great! How am I going to get home now? You can't drive can you Fisher?"

He shook his head no and I shot him a ice cold glare, as if the situation was all his fault. I took a step, ready to stomp out of the room, but Cam grabbed onto my shoulders holding me into place. "I know someone who can."

"Well isn't this just, a bit more than a lot, convenient." I kicked him in the shin with my shoe - which was useless considering he's a soccer player, but I wasn't in the right set of mind.

Cam scoffed at me. "Yeah, that hurt. You and I both know that Derrick's the only one who can drive you."

"Just like you and I both know that Issac's niece really isn't sick." I challenged.

"Go ahead and call him." He dared.

"I will." Walking to the other side of the class room I pulled out my phone and dialed Issac's number.

"_Hello."_

"Hi Issac."

_ "Ms. Block. It is good to hear from you, but I'm otherwise preoccupied. Didn't Ms. Lyons inform you of my niece's recent health condition."_

"Actually I just caught wind of it and I was just making sure."

_"Well yes my niece is sick. Caught some flu bug or what not. She'll be back up and running by tomorrow hopefully. Her parents will be available to take care of her if not._

"Okay Issac. I hope your niece feels better and that you don't get sick too."

_"No worries, I haven't been sick since World War II."_

I let out a laugh at Issac's attempt of humor in the situation. "Okay. Goodbye."

_"Bye Ms. Block."_

I slid my phone back into my bag and turned around to face Cam. "Looks like your story checks out all nice and fine. Tell Derrick to be on time today."

-O-

"So if a tomato is considered a fruit, is there certain qualifications that make it a fruit and not a vegetable?" Olivia asked as she stared down her baby tomato with one eye. "I mean there has to be, it's not like these guys all get drunk at night when their labeling fruits to vegetables. Then somehow after the - what - thirteenth glass of whiskey, the tomato is no longer a vegetable, but a fruit!"

I just stared and blinked once or twice. "Do you think about these rants before hand, or do they just come out?"

"Of course it's on the spot!" Olivia defended popping the baby tomato into her mouth and chewing. "It wouldn't be original if I planned every word and every response out."

"Weird." Griffin murmured shaking his head as if to clear out Olivia's way of thinking.

"What was that Hastings?" Olivia slammed her hands on the table and caused me to lose my hold on a piece of clementine I had. I shook my head and put it to the far right side of my tray. _What a waste._

"Well Ryan, for one I think your just a little off your rocker today." Griffin told her.

At her blank look I explained. "He thinks you don't have all your marbles."

"Oh ho ho. Is that how it is then Hastings?" Olivia stood up and stomped away holding her tray recklessly in one hand.

Griffin leaned over to me. "Is she...you know...on her 'flavor of the month?'"

The piece of clementine I had been swallowing after the last failure game straight back up in surprise. I started coughing on my clementine piece and I hit my chest a few times trying to dislodge it from the middle of my esophagus. My face grew red.

"What the hell?" I asked voice raspy from the coughing fit. Taking a swig of water I tried to think on how to go about this. "Thanks for the help by the way."

Griffin waved off that thought and stared at me waiting for my answer. I starting laughing, which led to more choking, and more drinking water. "'Flavor of the month?' Nice one Mr. Hastings. You must be a never ending comedy book."

He twisted his face into an annoyed look. "No she's not on her 'flavor of the month' your just blind Griffin. I don't blame her for being infuriated."

"What are you talking about?" It seemed to almost be written on a movie script, his lines were that predictable.

"Unfortunately for you, your all alone on figuring this one out. I can't help due to the confidentiality clause in our friendship contract, if your picking up what I'm putting down Hastings."

"Just like Hansel and Gretel, Block." He let out a long and hard sigh, running a hand over his face.

"Just like Hansel and Gretel."

-O-

Walking out of the locker room, I stared at Griffin in thought. "Do you think...that we could be compared to Yogi and Boo Boo?"  
"Depends, what are we stealing?" Griffin slung his arm around my shoulders. "And if we are stealing food, can it be Baked Lays. I would love some Baked Lays right now."

"Mmmhmm. Sounds like a given to me." I rubbed my stomach. This whole eat healthier thing was going to drive me insane, quick. "Baked Lays could be considered healthy though right? I mean their low calorie or something like that."

"Right you are Ms. Block. Right you are." Coach Yollum blew her whistle and we all started towards the center without her saying so.

"Alright." She clapped her hands like she was an NFL coach and we were 200 pounds of muscle men. "Now, today we will be playing some more dodge ball. I explained it yesterday, I shouldn't have to again. Same teams. Team 3 and Team 4 are up first."

The whistle blew for the start of the game and I was hit right off the bat. "Great."

So now I stood in the "Alley" waiting for a dodge ball to head my way, when I notice a blond lump of hair was on Team 3. "Derrick."

"Derrick." I loudly whispered, the kind that people do at the movies when they know their being heard but they still don't shut up. "Derrricckk!"

He turned around and I motioned for him to come over. "Cam told you I needed a ride home right?"

At his nod I continued "All right then, meet me at the Spanish room like last time."

He nodded and headed towards the front to throw harder than was necessary at the opposing team like all guys do. I nodded my head at the timer and was thankful when it finally buzzed - dodge ball just wasn't a personal favorite. Never had been never would be.

When the buzzer went off for the last time in that gym hour, I rejoiced and skipped my way to the locker room. Coming out with a faint smile on my face, I got a drink of water before rushing to my next class, because the bell had rung while I was in there.

-O-

While he wasn't late, his clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was in a disarray. And although I didn't want it to, his appearance annoyed a part of me. Pursing my lips, I nodded my head in a way for him to walk ahead of me.

"Have you gone shopping for the kids at the hospital again?" he asked in the car effectively breaking the silence I had hoped for.

I shook my head in a no and watched with narrowing eyes as he pulled into some family-owned looking diner. He reached back to get something and I turned my vision to the right to ignore the pleasing sight to my left.

"Here. I got it at the mall this weekend, I didn't know what the other lists said - except for that one but I couldn't exactly do anything about that one." He handed me a medium sized rectangular box, that I could only assume was holding various types of make up.

I shot him a genuine smile as I climbed out into the cold December weather. A shiver passed through me at first contact with the chilly winds and I hurried into the questionable diner.

We were seated immediately of course once the hostess got a sight of Derrick - not that a small part of me could blame her. Ordering my food, I glanced at her name tag, apparently Renee was the new Lacey.

Flashing Renee a smile I slipped my foot out slightly - not to make it obvious of course - she stumbled but didn't fall. Derrick shook his head at me.

"What? I don't know what happens when they hire these girls, but it seems like a reoccurring thing. Something must be happening here." I explained with an innocent look.

Derrick countered with his own skeptical one and answered as our food arrived. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Mmmhmm." I told him around a mouth of cheeseburger. I swallowed. "You watch there's going to be an awareness group pretty soon."

He threw his head back, laughing. Then the table went silent as we ate and continued as he drove me home.

Derrick pulled into the long driveway of the Block Estate and I was glad he didn't just stop at the gate, making me walk the driveway. I pulled the make up box onto my lap and shot him a smile "Thank you so much. Surprisingly - no offense or anything - I had fun."

The silence returned and I fidgeted with my hands not knowing if I should just leave with that. I turned my head back around to face him and noticed he had gotten closer. _Uh oh._

I looked him in the eyes, amber to brown, and it went unnoticed that he - or maybe me - had gotten closer. _Uh oh. Uh oh. This is not good._

_ Code Red. _"Issac's niece wasn't sick," I stared at him lips and darted my eyes back up to meet his own. "was she?"

_Danger Will Robinson, Danger. Danger._

"Nope." He told me right before his lips crashed onto my own, erasing any and all conscious thought I had. Focusing in on that moment and time I couldn't seem to care of what I had seen Sunday. That part of me that had been tingling with warmth before shot up blazing and wild, and I just lost myself.

* * *

**Wow. That Harrington boy is lethal... I'd be afraid myself. Anyways, thoughts? Oh and as per usual, if I made any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them ASAP. Happy December 8th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	9. Day 9

**Well last chapter was action packed...so of course this chapter is like a cooling down or leading up sort of thing. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, Lisi Harrison owns all that. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - meaning not me.**

**

* * *

_Posted: December 9, 2010_  
**

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School Lawn**

**December 9, 2010**

**7:49 a.m.**

"You kissed Derrick Harrington!" Olivia shouted causing some bystanders to stop and stare. She waved them off with a shake of her hand and turned her full attention back towards me. "Explain."

I quirked an eyebrow up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Oh please. Don't get up on your high horse yet again. Tell me what happened!" Olivia was in my face, excitement evident in her tone. Her bag bounced off her lap and onto the dew covered grass.

"Well nothing really." At her glare, I reexamined my words. "What I mean by that is he gave me the make up kit we were looking for before I kind of fell apart. That was real nice of him and then when were done eating at this diner, he drove me home. Then he kissed me."

Olivia nodded for me to continue. "And that's it."

"What? That cannot be it; done, nothing more! Your hiding something what is it? What is it?" She leaned closer and peered into my eyes. I stared right back hoping that it wasn't one of those, read-right-through-me days.

The bell rang and Olivia stood up, holding out a hand for me. She helped pull me up and we started walking inside. "You know, sometimes it bothers me."

"Huh?" I asked not understanding what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh...nothing." Olivia told me walking away with a smile that told me she was miles away.

"Okay." I answered in a departing sort of way. Times like this made me wish I knew more about Olivia, but that was just her way of being.

The second bell rang and my eyes widened in panic as I dashed down the hallway to first hour. Ms. Orthwell was going to kill me.

-O-

"You know, you can't avoid him forever." Olivia informed me as we narrowly escaped yet another run in with Derrick.

I ducked my head and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Yea, but I'll try to for as long as I can."

Olivia rolled her eyes at me and looked at the tiles on the ceiling. "Let's see how long this will last."

"Hopefully for the rest of my high school career." We rushed into the art room and were met with the sight of a huge Clifford plush doll sitting on the main table.

"Here we go again." Olivia murmured, taking her seat, and rolling her eyes at the dramatics of our teacher.

"She isn't that bad - maybe a little insane, but not that bad." I told her my eyes locked onto the sewed in eyes of the doll.

Olivia gave off a rather un-ladylike snort, but then again who was a perfect "lady" in society these days? "Yeah and my great aunt is the Queen of England."

"I always thought you looked far too familiar." I looked straight down at my drawing and smiled. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes and so art went on and by the time the bell rang, I had finished the scarf in the background.

Olivia nodded her approval at my drawing and flashed a smile showing me hers. So far all she had was the beginnings of a tire and what looked like a border rail in the background. I nodded, collecting my things, and heading for the door.

"What do you think would happen if you hadn't left the Pretty Committee?" Olivia asked quietly as we walked towards Biology.

I shrugged, strolling along in the odd way I do. "Probably would have become an even more superficial mess, faded slowly into a black hole of designers and credit cards. Who knows? I for sure don't."

"Do you ever miss them?" Olivia picked at a piece of her binder that had come off slightly.

I pursed my lips in thought. "Sometimes, it's rather the happiness I felt in that memory I remember. That's what I would miss, that happiness with them in those memories. All that seems like so long ago - another life."

Olivia nodded, seemingly out of the twenty questions mode for now. My eyes narrowed at her form, what was going on in her head?

-O-

"Therefore, without photosynthesis we would all basically suffocate." Mr. Renolds concluded so entertained by photosynthesis, he made the last part seem like an everyday thing - such as grocery shopping.

My face twisted in a smile at the idea. "Is there something humorous about the idea Ms. Block?"

"Not at all sir, not at all." I told him, trying to think of a way to steer his focus away from me. "In fact I was curious, if there wasn't any photosynthesis at all, that would mean the fish die too right?"

This was enough to diverge him off the subject of the embarrassment of me for the rest of the class period. I grabbed my lunch and binder, practically jumping a three feet in the air when a hand landed on my shoulder.

Cam laughed at my startled expression and slid his arm over my shoulder. "Now Ms. Block I've heard we've been a bit rude to certain others."

I blushed bright red, but otherwise glared at Cam. "I don't know what your talking about Fisher. Please remove your arm from my person."

Cam tutted at me, laughing as he walked away towards a waiting Josh Hotz. Josh nodded his head at me, his only acknowledgement of my presence. I didn't know exactly what it was, but Josh and I never really meshed - or well talked, at all.

"It's weird you know?" Olivia spoke coming up right behind me. She nodded at me, but otherwise kept her eyes on Cam's retreating form. "We used to be real close - when we were kids especially. Now just seeing him in the hallways and not knowing if his favorite color is still indigo, it's just weird."

"Indigo?" I questioned, she gave me a freezing look. "What? Just seems weird - how many kids say their favorite color is Indigo? Purple? Maybe, but not indigo."

"He liked it because it had blue - a boy color - but still had purple. Cam used to really like the color purple, but it was a 'girl color' so indigo became the new favorite." I nodded my head, inwardly laughing at younger Cam's logic.

"Smart kid." This time I outright laughed and Olivia quickly joined in.

-O-

"I don't understand why we have to eat healthy!" I complained loudly, as if the louder I spoke the more my point would get across. My tummy growled in agreement and I patted it with a sad smile on my face. "It's okay, I understand your pain."

"Wow." Griffin who had been watching the display, just stared as if _I _was the insane one.

"This is killing me on the inside and before you know it, I'll be skinnier than Paris Hilton-"

"Impossible." Olivia interrupted snorting. "Besides, this is for your own good. If you keep eating like some fat man in his forties, then you'll be the size of a balloon next time. Since you don't exercise a lot, it's all about management. Limit the junk food according to the amount of time you exercise."

I glared at her logic, knowing it made perfect sense, but not ready to admit that fact. Chopping on a carrot stick rather harshly, I looked up from our table straight into the brown questioning eyes of Derrick Harrington. A blush colored my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

"You guys want to go with me to CVS later?" Olivia asked taking a rather big bite out of her veggie burger - disgusting and insulting to cheeseburgers everywhere if you asked me. I nodded glaring at the offending burger and saw Griffin nod a yes out of the corner of my eye. "Cool."

Griffin looked in the direction that I had averted my eyes from, just to see the Geography teacher pass by. "Mr. Mastins, Ms. Block really? I don't take him for the jaguar type."

"Jaguar?" I questioned, wary of where this was going.

"Yeah like an older woman that goes after way younger than her men

is a cougar, well old men that go after young girls should be jaguars. I don't see Mr. Mastins as the jaguar type." Griffin explained to me and my face went blank.

"Seriously?" My eyes narrowing at him. "I'm not really the baby panther type either."

"That's nice. Did you just come up with that on the spot? Just like that?" Griffin asked fake awe in his voice.

"Yup, yup. I'm just that talented Mr. Hastings, it's understandable to be intimidated. Your ego is at stake here right?"

"What is she talking about?" Olivia looked to Griffin, breaking into the conversation.

"I don't know, I stopped listening awhile ago."

-O-

Where was life apparently taking me? To CVS. I stared at the ad sponsoring the store. _Wow, when did it get this bad?_

"You coming Massie?" Olivia asked with an amused smile. Giving one last look at the disaster ad, I walked to entrance where Griffin and her stood.

"Wow, how many times do you think they've had to glue those back together?" Olivia pointed towards the giant nutcrackers standing at the beginnings of every other isle. I couldn't help but agree with what she was hinting at, we had a few little ones for meaningless decoration, and I couldn't count how many times Inez had to glue them back together every winter time.

"All I can say is that I'm glad I work at a pizza joint and not here during the holidays." I nodded my head in agreement at Griffin's statement. We walked down the isles for awhile while Olivia collected her things.

I gasped as I saw one of those magic eightball things, only it was red - maybe meaning Rudolph's nose? No clue, but I ran towards it and shook the thing with all my might.

_ Is my favorite color purple?_

Possibly.

_ Is it Christmastime?_

Yes.

Biting my lip, I looked up and down the isle making sure no one could see me. I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind for awhile now.

_Will Derrick and I end up together again sometime?_

I shook the magic red nose eight ball with all my might with closed eyes. Peeking out of one eye I braced myself for the answer.

"Massie!" Olivia yelled throughout the store, ignoring the dirty looks other customers were no doubt shooting at her. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" I called back, setting down the eight ball. Not bothering to look at the answer, whether out of fear of the answer or of just wanting to get out of this store, I didn't know.

* * *

**Thoughts? As per usual, if I made any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them ASAP. Hope you kind of sort of enjoyed this chapter :) Oh and I'll start responding to reviews again, I kind of stopped doing that a bit - Sorry! Happy December 9th! Tomorrow is Friday - be happy!**

**- Layta Relient-Only  
**


	10. Day 10

**So not only did my oh so wonderful day start out like Massie's, but I had lettuce thrown at me. Why? Because my friend is an utter lunatic. I appreciate the reviews and I do read them and try to kind of make everyone happy with my chapters. So I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used, belong to their respective owners - meaning not me.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Posted: December 10, 2010**_

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 10, 2010**

**7:32 a.m.**

I bolted up in from the dead, dreamless, sleep I had been trapped in. "Ohmigod, what time is it?"

Looking at the clock I started to scream in surprise - quickly shutting up of course realizing I was just wasting time. I ran to my bathroom and examined my hair. _Looks clean enough, I'll just pull it back._

Doing just that, I ran to my closet and quickly picked out something to wear; Erdem Anika Embroidered Dress, Christian Louboutin Flannel Rosella ballet flats, and my The Row Minxton Cardigan. Brushed my teeth and I was out the door rushing for the Range Rover.

A quick glance at the small digital clock told me I was just a few minutes and I breathed a sigh of relief. Getting a tardy was not what I needed, that's why when the Range Rover pulled up to Westchester High School I was out the door before Issac came to a complete stop.

"Massie!" A voice called from my side. I mentally started screaming - maybe a few escaped, who knows - and dashed for the doors as quickly as my now uncomfortable flats could take me. He still caught me - of course - and spun me around to face puppy dog brown eyes and soft looking dirty blond hair. "We need to talk."

So of course all the anxiety from possibly being late and the stress do to said puppy dog brown eyes, I blew up. "What are you talking about? We have nothing to talk about! Nothing! Nope, nope. None! Now if you'll excuse me I'm late! And if I'm late then I'll freak out and punch someone - hopefully you - in the face! Then, I'll get a detention and my life will be down the drain! Say Goodbye to college! Nope, no college for me, all because you kept me from getting to class! How does that make you feel? That you ruined my life!"

Somewhere through this rant I had managed to get to the tips of my toes, almost able to meet his brown eyes on the same level. Derrick had a small panicked look on his face, but determination soon overtook that. "I have no idea what your talking about - at all. We still need to talk either way, whether your a hobo or not."

I threw my hands up in the air and did this little circle thing. "Great, so even _you _think I'm going to be a hobo! That's wonderful! Next time I see a hobo on the side of road, I'll be sure to stop to better get to know my own kind!"

"Massie!" Derrick stopped me before this could go any further. He rubbed my shoulders slightly with the pad of his thumbs. "Your not going to be a hobo. It's all okay, just get to class, and we'll talk later."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, and heading towards the entrance. "Thank you, sorry I flipped out."

Rushing through the doors, I didn't hear his reply, I just kept walking all the way to Spanish. When I walked into the classroom and after sitting in my desk, I took a long deep breath still trying to stop my pounding heart.

-O-

"This is weird, this is very weird." Olivia exclaimed as we watched Derrick, Cam, and Josh walk over to us. I looked around and realized we weren't the only ones that had noticed this either. Claire glared daggers at me that could put me under if looks could kill, Alicia sat next to her with the same expression directed at Olivia. Other selective members at different tables glared at us to, even though I'm pretty sure I didn't know half of them.

As Derrick, Cam, and Josh sat, Olivia blew up. She slammed her hands on the table and stared down the visitors. "I feel like I'm a lion or dog or something! That this is my territory that I so obviously peed on, and your just ignoring it! Don't ignore the pee! It's there for boundaries!"

The milk that was halfway in discent down Cams throat, dribbled down his chin as he just stared at Olivia. Josh let out a chuckle. Derrick blinked, shook his head, and continued to eat.

"Olivia, calm down." Griffin instructed, sitting down next to her. He passed a glance to the intruders. "I didn't realize we had company, otherwise I may have put the dog outside - tied to it's tree."

"Ha. Ha." Olivia said loudly, sitting down, and throwing a celery stick at Griffin. "Your so frickin hilarious."

"Language, language." Griffin scolded, biting into his cheeseburger. Olivia let out an outraged screech and furiously chomped on the remaining celery sticks.

At Derrick's confused look I explained. "Sometimes Olivia says frickin so quickly it sounds like fuckin, Griffin knows this and is just messing with her."

"I can't stand you Griffin Hastings!" Olivia shouted abruptly. She stomped off, stopped to throw her lunch away, and left the cafeteria in a loud stepped mess.

"Are you sure she isn't on her flav-"

"GRIFFIN! SHUT UP!" My face burned a brighter shade of red than Strawberry's obviously dyed hair. I hid my face behind my hands and shook my head. "Shut up."

"What she's acting like she's on her flav-" I shot up and probably as intimidating as a furious kitten, I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Shut up, we have company dearest."

"Well honey bunches, I was just concerned for our friend." Griffin gave me a long bat of the eyelashes, I gave him a look.

"Ms. Block, there isn't any violence going on here is there?" Mr. Reese asked laying a disgusting paw on my shoulder. I shook it off quickly and unraveled my death grip on Griffin's shirt.

"Of course not sir." Giving him a sugary sweet smile, I knew I'd get out of this.

He gave me a "stern" look and nodded his slowly - I guess he thought it dramatic? "Let's make sure of that."

Griffin was red in the face as Mr. Reese walked away and I hit him in the arm. "Hey, no violence here Ms. Block."

"Griffin I should duck tape your mouth shut, so you can't open you big mouth ever again." Biting into my cucumber slice, I glared at him murderously.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I stared at the hand, then the shoulder, and finally the owner of said arm and shoulder. Derrick stared into my eyes with a mocking stern look. "No violence."

"Ohmigod." I stood up to throw my lunch away and threw a glance at Derrick. "I do not need this from you especially."

I could hear him laughing, but I didn't turn around, just kept walking to the disgusting gray trash can. From there I followed Olivia's path and walked out of the Cafeteria.

Hearing footsteps ring through the abandoned hallway, I sped up, already knowing who they belonged to. He got a grip on my elbow and pulled me gently back to face him. "Massie, like I said this morning we need to talk."

"I don't want to." I whine, wincing at my tone of voice, but not really caring just to tired to deal with it all.

Derrick let out a dry laugh. "You think I want to? It's weird trying to be the one who initiates this talking thing, but you know what? I know and I'm pretty sure you do too, that you won't be the one to start talking about all this."

"What's there to talk about?" My control snapped. I straightened my back and looked him straight in the eyes. "You kiss Dylan, you then kissed me. You gave me a few rides, but that's it. Nothing more between us."

"That's it?" Derrick's eyes blazed, making them turn a more cinnamon color. I watched fascinated as the colors swirled around in his eyes. "What the hell happened to you Block? Because I remember the Block - _my _Block - that wouldn't run away from all this. You know what maybe that is it, you obviously have some shit to deal with."

I blanched at his reaction, wanting to say something - to deny it maybe - but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Not even an awkward squeak thing, so I just stood there staring at him. Watching as he walked away, hands in pockets, head ducked, and anger steaming from every pore. Eyes stuck to his back, I raised a hand and brushed away a drifting tear.

_ He didn't know, he didn't need to._

-O-

_He didn't know, he didn't need to know what it was like. It's all for the better. For his sake and mine. _I repeated these words to myself as I stared at the screen. The constant staring burned my eyes, but I didn't dare look away. This is me, this is what I was. I wasn't any leader anymore, I wasn't pretty at all - no I didn't deserve to be, even if I was - I wasn't talented or even funny no, nope. Not at all, I didn't deserve my families money, no, I didn't deserve a family at all. They'd leave me, my mommy and my daddy would leave me, just like the screen said.

My eyes passed over the screen again, how many times had I done so? I had lost track. Only a few words and phrases stuck out at me and they repeated in my head.

_Loser_

_Whore_

_You deserve to die _

_Your family will leave you_

_You'll be all alone in this world._

_No one cares about you._

_Die._

Again, another tear fell down my cheek followed by a few more. I didn't dare wipe them away because I deserved it.

* * *

**Yeah, your probably thinking what the hell is this? Did she loose her marbles? I realize it is a total 180 from what I've been writing, but there's a reason for all of this. Your starting to see how Massie got to Olivia and Griffin. It'll be a journey, but hey we have all December right? **

**Thoughts? Tell me if I made any mistakes so I can correct them ASAP. Happy December 10th!**

**IMPORTANT: I need to know, is the writing bold. Someone told me it was bold, I went on to try and correct it and it looked fine. Does it look bold to you guys? Might just be my computer. **

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	11. Day 11

**Gah! You guys are amazing! I'm so thrilled you like this story! It makes me smile constantly - and my friends think it's weird because I'm usually not the smile 24/7 type...Also, here's an idea, what if I respond to the reviews in this little beginning A/N because that'd be so much easier, because right now I'm lost on what reviews I have or have not replied to. So tell me if you do or do not like that idea. If anyone doesn't want their review responded to, then I just won't do it - I'll start getting my ass in motion and sorting through all of it. Call out - because I'm weird and if I type shout instead of call I feel like a elementary schooler - to Sickoftheworld5 (sorry for this) I just had to respond to it - and since you aren't a member - and I'm so elated that your first review was to my story. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used belong to their respective owners (not me), but I do - happily - own the idea of Clairasite ;D  
**

**

* * *

_Posted: December 11, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 11, 2010**

**10:13 a.m.**

"I, want to do something." I told myself, jumping up and grabbing my iPhone. "But what..."

Walking down the stairs, I took notice to the extravagant pictures looking at one in particular. Center of the picture I stood, my smile blinding as it spread across my face and Derrick's arm slung around my shoulders. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan stood by their respective crushes at that time. Pursing my lips I squinted at the picture, Cam stood next to Chris, who was next to Dylan. _Hmm..._

"Wow," I focused on Claire's facial expression. "even back then her eyes radiated pure malice."

Shrugging, I jumped the stairs remaining, and balancing myself from a possible fall. I grabbed my purse of the day; a dark sage Alexander Wang Diego Leather Shoulder Bag. With a final call of "Be back Later." I was out the door.

The cold December air hit my face, effectively waking me up. Shaking my head at the sensation, I started the long journey of walking down my driveway. _This could take a while._

When I had finally reached the sidewalk, a feeling of dread coursed through me - I'd have to go back up that when I came back. I quickly shook that thought off, not letting it ruin my semi-good mood.

Walking to the nearby park wasn't as torturous as it was originally thought to be. The final leaves were teetering on the ends of their stems, waiting to fall, to officially announce the winter time.

Even though there was no snow, some kids by the playground had started to collect the few remaining leaves left after the frequent lawnmowers got ahold of them. The leader of the operation designated an appeasable headquarters. With a final battle cry the war began and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene before me.

"That's cute." Walking down the cemented path, I noticed how there seemed to be a couple where ever I looked - kind of how it was in the movies. _Has it always been like this?_

"Weird..." Finally finding a couple free zone, I sat down on the slightly damp grass and stared out at the forested area. A squirrel darted out of the trees, twitching it's head to the left, it met my gaze. Making a weird squeak noise, the squirrel darted off towards another tree, running up half way and then pausing. It went up a little more and paused before darting out of my view up the tree.

I had an urge to lie back and rest my head against the grass, but a quick referral to my jeans told me it wasn't worth it. A long sigh later I was back on my feet and walking down the path further.

"You know, I'm starting to think this isn't a coincidence." I told him, as I turned the corner, noticing the mop of dirty blond hair. He shrugged and matched my step.

"I'd figure I'd see if you'd apologize." Derrick stared straight forward.

My eyebrows shot up in utter surprise. "Excuse me? Quite presumptuous aren't we?"

"Well aren't I say a total jerk comment to initiate the conversation?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"And you said this was your first time at doing this kind of thing." I mocked, a smirk set on my face. "Could've fooled me."

"Ha. Ha."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between us as the path heading into an opening. "Come on, let's go."

"And just where are we going?" I asked, watching in amusement as he pulled me along through the park towards his car.

In the car, he finally answered me question as I buckled in with a loud click. "We're going to go make cookies with my mother."

I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. "That's not the most manliest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!"

A slight blush lit under his otherwise tan skin. He coughed, obviously feeling uncomfortable with my previous statement. "Well my mother wants to meet you."

"Whoah, Whoah!" This was definitely sending red, blaring, warning lights throughout my mind. "I don't think there's any reason for me to be 'meeting the parents.'"

"Yeah?" Derrick asked rhetorically. "My mother wants to meet you, and I want you to meet her."

My panic button seemed to be obviously broken. He wasn't understanding that there was no way I was ready to meet _his _parents. "No, let me out of this car. Has your mom met Dylan? That girl is wonderful. Marvil-ous even! You should get them together, they'd go crazy about each other."

"My mother has met Dylan - and she doesn't like her for that matter." We pulled up to a stop light and Derrick turned to me. Making me look him in the eyes, he lifted my chin up. "But, I want my mother to meet you."

"Derrick, I hardly think it's appropriate." My eyes escaped from his gaze, looking everywhere but at him.

He let go of my chin and sighed as he kept driving at the green light. "Well I do. So your going to meet my mother, and your going to make some chocolate chip cookies with her. Be warned, you may not be able to not eat them all."

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that." I told him, stubborn about this whole situation.

-O-

"Derrick! Where is she?" Natasha Harrington was quite beautiful, so much in fact it made me shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. As she came closer I noticed her blissfully long eyelashes and the same beautifully warm brown eyes as her son. Their hair color was the practically the same, with Natasha's just a bit darker but still bouncing with youth as she walked.

"She's just adorable!" Natasha enveloped me in a completely unexpected hug, the soft fabric of her powder blue sweater brushing against my skin. I threw Derrick a frantic look and he shrugged. "Much better than that red haired, corner standing, floozy you came around with!"

I coughed trying to hide my laughter and Natasha gave me a knowing look, then staring down her son who had a small smile on his face. He tried to give his mother a stern look, as to back off, but failed miserably when a broad smile stretched across his face.

"Ma," He began and she cut him off.

"Mother." She corrected with a slight smile.

"Mother, don't talk about Dylan like that. She's still my friend and Cam likes her so she'll still come around." Derrick defended weakly.

Natasha snorted in a hardly lady like manner and looped her arm through my own. "If you'll excuse us, we have cookies to make."

"Ma." His voice had a warning tone to it, which Natasha just scoffed at.

"Mother, and I won't tell her anything that will make you blush like a firetruck." She had spoken firetruck in a slightly quicker and childish tone. Derrick gave me a slightly encouraging look as I turned the corner.

"Alright deary," Natasha walked around the island and started to get ingredients out. "you can't tell anyone my secret recipe. No one, okay? I swear, that Cam and Josh Hotz would pay to get ahold of this recipe."

I let a small laugh, still not all that comfortable with this woman. "I can believe that."

"Huh?" Natasha poked her head up from where she was getting a mixing bowl. "Oh yes, those boys think through their stomachs."

"Okay," She threw down a cookbook with various papers sticking out of the sides. "you measure out the sugars, flour, and get the eggs. I have all the ingredients and measuring cups right here."

I nodded going for the eggs first, I waited for her to put the shortening into the mixer, and then cracked the eggs into the bowl. The mechanical sound of the mixer filled the air as I measure out the appropriate amount of sugar and brown sugar, and poured it into the bowl.

Vanilla came next, then the flour and baking soda. After everything was properly mixed Natasha gave me a secretive smile before scraping off most of the batter of the mixer utensils. She handed me one of them and took the other for herself.

"Nothing like freshly made cookie dough." She smiled making her face light up in a way that reminded me so much of her son. I nodded, giving her a returning smile, and taking a long lick of the cookie dough. _Yum._

"This is so good." I moaned in delight. Then it was gone and I still wanted more.

"Trust me deary, it'll taste much much better when it's baked with a tall glass of milk to dip it in." I gave her an agreeing nod as she pulled out four cookie sheets. Each with a spoon in both hands, we began to scoop out the cookie dough, easily filling the sheets.

"Alright." Natasha said, putting all the sheets in the oven. "We'll just have to wait for eight minutes until those are done to make some more - less dishes and all that you know."

She guided me towards the beautiful oak table, handing me a glass of water. Natasha gave me a deceivingly friendly smile. "What's going on with you and my son?"

My cheeks burned and I took an extra long swig of my water, trying to delay the inevitable. "Nothing. I actually have no idea why he brought me here to meet you. He's dating Dylan and I mean we've barely talked since eighth grade..."

My cheeks burned at my lame finish, Natasha seemed to ignore it though.

She gave me a confused look before nodding slightly. "I see. Listen Massie, I know this all may be a little overwhelming for you. If I know one thing it's that my son likes you a lot and holds you in very high regard. I just hope you'll be able to be truthful and open with Derrick."

It was my turn to look confused and upon noticing that she explained. "I own Creative Hearts Counseling."

My heart thudded loudly in my ears and my blood burned through my veins. I was borderline having a panic attack. "You can't tell him! You can't! We have a contract, I could sue you!"

"Relax Massie," Natasha moved around the table to put her hands on my shoulders. "I'm not going to tell him a thing, it's up to you, I just wish you would tell him yourself. Teenage boys aren't very good at handling emotional girls issues. Plus, like I said, my son cares a lot for you."

I looked down at my shoes in embarrassment and shame coloring my face. "I know. It's not the easiest thing to do though - be with other people; to trust them."

"Listen I'm not going to turn this into a counseling session, but please just remember that he's as stubborn as heck. I just don't want to see my son hurt because you can't accept what he's clearly giving you."

Nodding, I looked at up at the timer. "One minute left."

Natasha gave me a blinding smile before tending to her cookies.

-O-

"So she didn't scare you too much?" Derrick asked turning onto my street. I shook my head no, keeping a steady grip on the containers that held the most heavenly cookies in existence. "Good because she's a counselor or whatever, and the first time Dylan came over she told her that she a mental unbalance and would eventually end up in an alley screaming for her fourth husband Alistair even though he left her ten years ago."

"Wow," I began all sarcastic, eyes wide. "she hit the nail on the head with that one."

Our laughter rang through the car and I closed my eyes enjoying this moment.

Abruptly, I bolted up in my seat, eyes wide. "Oh, my, god. Your mother is right!"

Derrick gave me a semi-amused, but mostly confused look. "I guess, I mean I always picture Dylan taking over after her mother."

"No, no. Not that!" I smile excitedly at him over this revelation I just had.

My smile widened and I closed my eyes of the sheer bliss of it. He didn't understand which made it all the better.

* * *

**I love Natasha. She's cool. Thoughts? If I made any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them ASAP. Happy December 11th! Only 2 more weeks! :)**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	12. Day 12

**Brr...It's cold and... it's snowing! :) Yet I still have school tomorrow :( Learning is a joyful experience and all, but lets face it nobody really likes school that much...On that note, enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners. And I do not own Yogi Bear or Pac-Man (sadly).  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 12, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Slice of Heaven**

**December 12, 2010**

**12:35 p.m.**

_ Oh my god, there going in for it again. _Eyes wide, I watched as the couple a table over started to make out again. _That must be the fourth time since I've been here._

The male finally pulled away, but kept his lips on her forehead. I looked around a few times, thinking the whole thing might be on one of those shows. Remembering a Saturday Night Live sketch so much like this, I looked over at the couple again.

"I can get Despicable Me trailers on this phone." The male boasted and I made a face. _Impressive?_

"I love that movie!" She squealed in delight. It took me all of a minute to decide she was a complete air head. "It's so fluffy! I just want to kill it!"

_Oh my god, that's not even the words. _Glaring down my menu, I wondered for the tenth time where Griffin and Olivia were.

"I think we'll be together for awhile." I licked my lips with a slight confused look on my face. _Wow, lets see how far that goes for you pal._

"Hey." Olivia greeted sliding into the booth. At my look, she put her guard up. "What's with the face."

"I don't know. How bout you ask my only source for company for the past twenty minutes over there." I pointed my thumb at the couple, who were still marveling at the guy's phone.

"What are they doing?"

"The guys phone can show Despicable Me trailers! Isn't that great? I wish I had a phone like that!" I massaged my temples, trying to relieve the descending headache.

"You do have a phone like that." Olivia pointed out, a slight smile on her face.

Griffin took that moment to stroll in and I glared at his form. His step faltered at either seeing me or Olivia, possibly us both, I didn't know. He sat awkwardly down next to Olivia. "Hey."

"Hello." I answered him. Olivia sat silently next to him like a looming presence.

"Not that I'm not enjoying all of this," I drawled. "but what's going on between you two?"

Griffin looked towards the couple - still marveling over the phone - so Olivia answered the question. "I do believe that that does not concern you Massie. Nothing has happened between Mr. Hastings and I, we are just not as close permitted as we used to be."

That increased my headache, so I just dropped it for now. "Yeah okay."

"Why did you want us all to meet at Slice of Heaven?" Griffin questioned, finally meeting my eyes.

"Because," I began a huge smile spreading across my face. "today marks the day we all started becoming friends! I won't say the day we met, because we all were aware of each other before that."

Olivia's eyes brightened in surprise and then dimmed slightly in guilt. "It completely slipped my mind."

"I knew it was sometime in December, I didn't think it was here yet. Actually, I thought it was the seventeenth." Griffin looked down at the menu, even though he already knew what he was going to get.

I gave a small embarrassed smile. "Well...I kind of...fehmmm hmmm."

Griffin had smug glint in his eyes. "What was that Massie? Didn't catch the last part."

"Fehmhm dehmmhmm." I mumbled out looking out the window. We hadn't seen any snow yet and it was starting to get annoying.

"Hmm? Speak up." Griffin was enjoying this.

My eyes narrowed at him and I stared him straight in the eyes. "I forgot the actual date, so I just decided to celebrate today."

"Wow Massie." Griffin made an exaggerated display of looking shocked. "I don't know if I can really depend on you anymore. How long were you going to lead us on?"

"Oh my god, shut up Mr. Hastings. It'll make us all feel better." Griffin grabbed his heart, looking wounded. "How about we go see a movie? Because I'm really wanting to see Yogi Bear!"

"Yes!" Olivia squealed, attracting the attention of the coupled adoring the phone. They shot her annoyed looks, as if not looking at the phone for a second would cause them agony.

Olivia, Griffin, and I stood up walking to the exit. Right as we're at the door, I look behind us, and connect eyes with the couple. "That phone is two years old! Nobody wants dinosaurs anymore, might want to invest in a new phone buddy."

-O-

"Okay so we could see Yogi Bear..." Griffin paused try to make what he was about to say more dramatic. I rolled my eyes at this guy. "Harry Potter!"

I let out a surprised laugh and Olivia even cracked a smile. The fact that he'd said it in a mock British accent, made it all the more hilarious.

"Wait, how did he get that lightening bolt thing again?" Griffin asked retreiving our tickets for Yogi Bear.

"I don't know. I lost that information ten movies ago." Shaking my head, I snatched my ticket from Griffin's hand, and gave it to the worker. He nodded me forwards and I bolted for the concession stand.

Popcorn. _Yum._

I licked my lips upon receiving the large popcorn bucket that I had been eying. A content sigh left my lips, this was good. This was very good.

_Wait. _I froze and frantically looked around the entrance of the theater. _Okay, he's not here. Derrick has this frightening habit of just showing up._

"What are you doing?"

I screamed in surprise, but stopped when I saw the look on Griffin's face. "Wow, who pissed in your popcorn?"

"Ha. Ha." Griffin spoke dryly and didn't look the least bit amused. _Hmm...This has Olivia written all over it._

"You know what. I'll sit in front of you guys, so you can put the moves on her." I told him a bossy tone in my voice, leaving no room for argument.

Griffin sputtered. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know us girls Griffin. We love incessant blathering." I gave him a sugary sweet smile before turning back towards the theater two with a smirk.

Making sure to sit a few rows in front of Olivia and Griffin, my smirk grew exponentially at how awkward they seemed alone. I looked towards the entrance of the theater and frowned when the doors closed. Derrick had just become an expected presence I suppose and I couldn't help the flash of disappointment that flooded over me when he didn't appear.

-O-

_That was so adorable! _I squealed, standing up I stretched and popped my back. People were crowding the rows, so I sat back down

A smirk overcame my lips and I glanced back at Olivia and Griffin. My eyes widened and I literally fell out of my seat. _Ohmigod. I hope Olivia doesn't get lost or sucked into Griffin's stomach._

A weirded out look crossed my face as I watched them, making sure my eyes didn't deceive me. I turned around quickly because it was just weird watching them sucking face. _I guess they got their issues figured out._

I dashed out of the theater the first chance I got, because I was just plain uncomfortable. Walking towards the arcade, I decided to wait until they passed by before meeting up with them.

The sounds of various cursing of the games and shouts of encouragement for those passing high scores filled the air. I smiled, closing my eyes and just enjoying the atmosphere around me.

Quickly, I was sucked into the magnetic force of an old Pac-Man game. _Nothing like the classics._

"Massie." Griffin's voice called out, I ignored him as I dodged the pink and red blobs. He walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder, I shook it off focusing entirely on the game.

Biting on my tongue lightly, my brow had a light sweat to it due to my concentration. A brief look of distaste crossed my face. _This is sad if video games tire me out this easily._

After two more levels I was defeated and I felt the effects of failure fill me. They were quickly erased when I saw the amount of tickets that had accumulated during the course of my game. _Yes._

Upon turning around I was greeted with more face vacuuming. "Guys not that this isn't the time of my life, but get a room or a bathroom stall or something."

Olivia broke apart with a squeak and Griffin gave me a smirk. "Jealous Ms. Block that you didn't capture my affections first."

I gave him a look as Olivia blushed red brightly. "Yea Mr. Hastings. I'm surprised you could sense my feelings through all that horniness. Get your hormones in check man."

Olivia almost fell over and Griffin started to pink on the surface, my job was done. With a smirk on my face, I walked passed them towards the entrance. "You are hilarious Massie truly."

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A voice came from behind me.

Turning around, my lips twisted slightly. "Really Fisher, might want to tell me the second so I can keep my eyes open."

"Well that smile on your face is mental looking enough to convince me." Cam quipped.

"Ha. Ha." I laughed dryly. "You really are a comedian Fisher."

He shrugged exaggeratedly modest. "I try, I try. I'm glad my efforts aren't in vain _Block._"

"Yeah." I drawled looking towards a waiting Griffin and Olivia. "I've got to skedaddle."

As an afterthought I called out to him again, and waited until he turned around to ask. "Where's Derrick tonight?"

A wide, smug, smirk overcame Cam's face. I winced slightly, waiting for his answer. "Some Father and Son activity ball with his dad."

I nodded, satisfied with the answer and walked back towards Griffin and Olivia.

"What did Cam want?" Olivia asked innocently while we walked out into the cold December air and, ah, it was raining.

"To waste some of my brain cells." I picked off a piece of non-existent lint from my shoulder. Throwing my arms around the two, I smiled. "Happy - lets call it anniversary kay? Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary!" We chorused shouting to the rainy sky.

-O-

My cellphone buzzed to life, signalling a new text message. I stood up and grabbed it from desk, reading the text.

**Unknown Sender: Good Evening.**

** Massie: Hi? And you are...?**

** Unknown Sender: Block, it's Derrick.**

** Massie: And how did you get my number?**

** Unknown Sender: I never reveal my sources.**

** Massie: Ah, like a true stalker.**

** Unknown Sender: ...I hardly find that amusing**

** Massie: Was there something you wanted?**

** Unknown Sender: Just wanted to tell you Good Night**

** Massie: Okay...**

** Unknown Sender: Good Night**

** Massie: Your a goof**

** Unknown Sender: Is that an insult?**

** Massie: Yes :) Good Night.**

I bit my lip, trying to contain my smile. A content and happy sigh escaped my lips. For a second I felt like a swooning school girl, but I shook that thought off.

Derrick Harrington sure was something.

* * *

**Yes he is. Plain and simple. Any mistakes? Please tell me so I can correct them ASAP. I hope you guys enjoyed the...What would you call it Grilivia? Oliffin? Well the GriffinxOlivia in this chapter. Short as it was, there will be more to come because I just adore them ;)**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	13. Day 13

**You remember how yesterday I said it was snowing and I was going to have school...? Well I didn't, maybe I should say that more often? I couldn't really go outside though since I'm sick and all :( Oh well. As per usual, enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, it all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me. Oh and I - thank god - do not own the show Sarah Palin's Alaska, or anything to do with it.**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 13, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School Cafe**

**December 13, 2010**

**12:32 p.m.**

"So let me get this straight," Olivia put her hands on the table and stared me down. "you made cookies...with his mother?"

"Yes." I nodded, feeling strangely like I was presenting my case to a judge.

"Wow. Derrick Harrington takes Massie Block to Meet the Mother. I can just see the headlines now." Olivia leaned back into Griffin and took a bite of her pasta. Griffin handed her a napkin knowingly. They were too cute.

_Though, the googly eyes are starting to be a bit creepy. _I watched as another round of googly eyes hit the two and they just stared at each other. Looking around, I shared a look with Layne. _Were they always like this?_

My phone loudly buzzed from my purse. I blushed as they eyes of table zeroed in on me. Pulling out my phone, I smiled already knowing who the text was from.

**Derrick: Hey, I can see you**

** Massie: Hmm...No way. **

** Derrick: Yup, you look beautiful today**

** Massie: Are you trying to woo me Mr. Harrington?**

** Derrick: That depends...**

** Massie: On...?**

** Derrick: Is it working?**

** Massie: Did you get that off a corny movie?**

** Derrick: Probably. **

** Massie: Was there any point to this conversation?**

** Derrick: Other than to get to experience your wonderful sense of humor?**

** Massie: Yea, besides that**

** Derrick: I'd figure I would give you a ride home.**

** Massie: Why not, see you then**

I put my phone away a smile still plastered on my face, Griffin gave me a raised eyebrow, and I made a face back at him. His eyebrow went higher, just hiding behind his bangs. Shrugging, I ate another piece of lettuce - rabbit food basically.

-O-

"So what's going on with you and Harrington?" Griffin asked as I walked out of the locker room.

Tucking a chestnut piece of hair behind my ear, I answered. "Nothing really. We have this weird friendship thing set up, but that's pretty much it."

"Really..." Griffin picked at his thumb and had a smirk on his face that he tried to hide. "Olivia said you've already met the parents. How serious is this going to get Ms. Block? Should I get out the revolver and threaten to hurt him if he harms our little Massie-kins in any way?"

"Uh, no. You shouldn't, although maybe I should." I walked a few steps forward before pausing in front of Griffin. "What are your intentions with a Ms. Olivia Ryans, Mr. Hastings?"

Griffin rolled his eyes at me. "Really get your own show. It could be Massie Block's New York, instead of Sarah Palin's Alaska. Probably would get more viewers too."

"Yeah!" I cheered with mocking enthusiasm. "The whole nation could meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Mr. Hastings! That means people around the nation would witness everything, every time you made out with Olivia. Nothing better than that."

"You practically read my mind Ms. Block." Griffin commented dryly, walking towards the center as Coach Yollum walked in.

"Okay!" Coach Yollum yelled, trying to draw our attention to herself. "Now, today we will be having a free day. Play volleyball, basketball, I don't care. You cannot leave this gym or the school premises!"

She just walked off after that and I shook my head, turning to Griffin. "She's got my vote for favorite teacher."

"Here, here." Griffin agreed. We walked towards the bleachers.

Sitting down, I angled my body towards him, ready to ask him something that had been bugging me. "Hey Griffin?"

"Hmm...?" He answered, head lifted upwards, and eyes closed.

"How long have you liked Olivia?" I asked, twirling my fingers around.

He didn't open his eyes to answer. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I fell in love with her the very first time I met her, but its been awhile."

Rubbing his face, he turned to me, and with a big sigh he explained. "It's just one day I was thinking in the park and I saw her by the playground. Made me think about how my dad used to take me over there. Watching her play with some of the kids just made me realize I liked her I guess. Maybe I knew it before then, maybe I didn't. That's just when I admitted it to myself."

"Then why didn't you rush over there, lay on the Hastings charm, and swoop her off her feet?" The question was partially serious and partially joking. That was just how I dealt with this kind of thing, like a joke. Feelings - emotions - weren't my forte.

He laughed, smiling slightly. "What was I supposed to do? Go up to her and say I've been watching you. I realize I have feelings towards you, want to go to my family's grease filled restaurant? Not exactly how you pick up chicks."

My eyes widened in amusement and I shot up. "You were nervous! Weren't you!"

His eyes narrowed playfully at me. "I don't see what's so amusing Ms. Block. Aren't you in a very similar situation? Nervous about telling Mr. Harrington your true feelings of the soul?"

"Yeah." I made a face, I didn't really like where this was heading. "Hey, it's been awhile, when are we going to start Operation Clairasite or whatever?"

Griffin smirked, looking very satisfied with himself. "The process is in motion. What did you think Derrick was doing Sunday, since you had a Derrick free day? He had to do it in the morning though, something in the afternoon or whatever. If all goes according to plan, you won't have to worry about a meeting with Clairasite and crew today."

"Good, cause I can not deal with those people today." I leaned back resting my head on a very uncomfortable bleacher seat.

"Don't worry about it, it's all taken care of." While Griffin's plans did tend to frighten me a bit usually, I was completely trusting him on this one.

-O-

"You know what?" I asked rhetorically to the silence of Derrick's car. "If I was as important as this recording says I am, they would've answered!"

"Whoah, whoah." Derrick held his hands out in a calming manner. "Let's take a deep breath, it's your own fault for not sending an e-mail instead of."

"You know what, they _never _answer the e-mails! If I call them, eventually they'll have to answer!" I was two seconds from going totally insane and running to the store's headquarters.

Derrick and I were just driving back from shopping for the hospital kids again. Some of the requests were so sweet and innocent - like a stuffed bear - I had just spent an extra twenty dollars or so to super size the toy. Others were a lot like number seven, the first day of shopping. While it was hard to handle, I had learned to sort of acknowledge the request yet not acknowledge it.

"Maybe you should call tomorrow and just have it going all day while your at school, then when you finally get home after school they'll answer." Derrick suggested a small smile on his face.

"With the way things are going, that seems highly likely." I looked out the window, trying to distract myself from the extremely annoying music playing from my phone. "I really want to throw my phone out the window right now."

Derrick chuckled at my expense. "Maybe we should set you up for some anger management classes while we're at it."

"I find the best type of therapy, is the retail kind." I informed him, smirk set on my face.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes from my seat. "Hey, what did you do to Claire?"

My full attention on him, I noticed the wide smirk on his face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing that karma wasn't already planning." Was his rather vague answer. My eyebrows shot up and I sat back waiting to see the damage tomorrow. After ten minutes of somewhat silence, I threw my phone down and hung up.

Derrick waved to the guard at the gate and I gave him a wondering look. "So you've already become acquainted with the staff?"

"Yeah, Mark is cool. His wife is so Martha Stewart it's creepy, their kids are adorable, but don't _ever_ give them sugar. _Ever._" He warned trying to look as serious as he could talking about the matter he was.

I nodded like I was taking mentally notes and documenting every word to memory. "You know, it's kind of creepy how you've met his wife and I haven't."

"Yeah, but in my defense, my dad is friends with him. Old college roommates and all that." Derrick whispered driving up the unnecessarily long driveway. We were greeted with the sight of a furious Claire.

"Ohmigod. What is she wearing?" Claire's shirt was tight and exposed her navel to the world, her pant were impossibly tight showing obvious underwear lines, and her shoes were bright red and pointed. "I didn't realize it was stripper night at the Lyons'."

Derrick snorted out a laugh. "Actually we took all her clothes and replaced them with ones that were four sizes smaller than the originals."

"Nice." I complimented watching as Claire's furious blue eyes zeroed in on the scene before her. Kendra stood outside next to Claire, giving her a disapproving look at her attire.

"Massie," Kendra began as I stepped out of the car. I waved Derrick back in and try as he may, I convinced him that I could handle the situation. "Claire insists that you sabotaged her clothing and demands that we replace all her clothing with things that satisfy her."

"I'm sure she would mother." I told her and no matter how hard Kendra tried to hide it, I could see she agreed with me. "The fact is that at no time today, or through the previous weekend, would I have gotten a chance to do this stunt. I was busy with Griffin and Olivia, and Derrick and his mother, all weekend. Then today, Derrick and I went to buy the presents for the hospital kids."

Kendra nodded, excepting this. "See Claire dear, I told you this was all just a misunderstanding. Perhaps you just left your clothes in the dryer a bit longer than necessary or something of the sorts. I'm sure your mother would love to go shopping with you for new attire."

With that Claire stomped off, with one last death glare towards myself. I opened my mouth to explain the situation to Kendra. She threw her hands up and told me plain and simple. "I don't want to hear it, the less I know the better."

At that moment I absolutely adored my mother.

* * *

**The whole being put on hold thing? Yea that's why this chapter is a bit later. I was waiting for I don't know how long because this company apparently care that people have other things to do. So I wait for maybe forty-five minutes, only to find their computer malfunctioned and destroyed my account with this company. Only me I tell you... Any mistakes? Please tell me so I can correct them ASAP. Happy December 13th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	14. Day 14

**Gah! I just adore all of you! This all just makes me smile and I hope this chapter makes you smile hopefully once. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me.**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 14, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Biology**

**December 14, 2010**

**11:59 a.m.**

"That's it, I give up!" I threw down my Sudoku book and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout. Griffin rolled his eyes at me and Olivia giggle, although it could have something to do with Griffin continuously tickling her every five seconds - I kid you not.

"Sudoku is all in the mind," Griffin told me as if he was Yoda and I was his young padawan. Huffing, I rested my head in my hand, angling to watch him explain. "if you let it psych you out, then you won't win. Keep a calm mind and you will succeed."

"I give you ten minutes, if it's not done by then that proves your spouting bull." I looked at the clock and smirked - an easy victory. Griffin narrowed his eyes at me, but started on the Sudoku none the less.

"So Block," Cam, coming out of no where, slung his arm over my shoulder. "I've heard some things."

"Yeah?" I questioned disinterested. "Maybe you should stop listening to the gossip like an old woman Fisher."

He frowned at this and shook his head. "That hurts, it does. First, I heard part one of the operation was a success."

At my nod he continued. "Okay, then I suggest you don't go to lunch. You all need to go outside for lunch."

I could see the faintest of smirks on Griffin's face. My eyes narrowed slightly. "What's going on here Fisher, Mr. Hastings?"

"Nothing but some harmless pranking Block." Cam rested back in his seat with a satisfied grin. "Nothing but harmless pranking."

"I'm sure." I answered, but my curiosity got the best of me. "What exactly are you two planning?"

Cam seemed to mentally throw around the idea of telling me or not. "I can't really say anything specifically, since there are ears everywhere. The whole mission relies on Dylan."

I nodded satisfied glancing at the clock again. "Ha! I knew you couldn't-"

The words died on my lips as I saw the Sudoku book that had been thrown on my desk - completed. "You win this round Mr. Hastings, you win this round."

Griffin smiled widely, satisfied with himself, and I glared at the book.

"Hey! I did this one in Geometry!"

-O-

"I'd watch yourself Olivia, that Mr. Hastings cannot be trusted." Glaring at Griffin, I pushed the entrance doors open, loving the feeling of the cool air hitting my face. We were apparently the last ones to arrive and I sat down on the unimpressive picnic tables the school provided.

"Okay so what is happening or what happened?" I asked, the suspense of waiting becoming too much.

"Well," Fawn began with a giggle - yeah a giggle. "if you listen you might hear Claire's shrieking."

I was not amused and didn't make a sound as I stared Griffin down.

"Okay, okay. I suppose it's alright to tell you." Olivia wrapped her arm around Griffin's and he paused to smile down at her. "It really was a harmless prank. Apparently before lunch everyday Claire goes to the bathroom, same stall, same time. So, Dylan went in before Claire and followers, then stuck some ketchup packets under the toilet seat."

"Holy shit!" A yell came from the entrance doors, Josh and Derrick ran out looking highly amused. They ran over to our group, Josh sitting besides Cam, and Derrick sat to my right. He gave me an adorable smile before turning to the rest of the group, who had focused their attention on the two of us. "She's beyond words pissed."

Josh nodded in agreement, his brown hair flopping in front of his eyes. "I thought she was going to lunge for my neck to tear it out or something."

"So I should be expecting to be called to the office?" I asked, already stressing over it.

Derrick laughed at my expense. "Basically, you'll probably see us all there too."

_How right Derrick was. _I could only think as I walked into the Principal's office, to see Derrick, Cam, Josh, Olivia, Griffin, Dylan, and Skye. I gave a confused look to Skye and she shrugged.

"I don't even know." She held her hands up in a confused manner. "Maybe Claire's just jealous she couldn't get this shade naturally. Who knows?"

I threw my head back and laughed, Skye was incredibly sweet at sometimes, and it was obvious why Landon chose her. "So true Ms. Hamilton, so true."

"Massie Block." One of the secretaries called. "Mr. Chaserlin will see you now."

With my head down, I walked towards the door. Mr. Chaserlin was mounted in block letters on the door and I pushed it open slightly.

"Ah Ms. Block, we've been waiting. Please take a seat." Mr. Chaserlin gestured toward the seat next to Claire. I took this time to examine Claire and pursed my lips to hold in my laughter.

As fate would have it, Claire had worn white pants that day. So here she sat, red bleeding through her crotch area and going down her pant legs.

Mr. Chaserlin cleared his throat as to grab my attention. "Now, I'm sure you've notice Ms. Lyons' current state. She claims that you did this to her, is this accusation true Ms. Block?"

"I'm relieved to admit that no Claire's accusation is not true. You can ask Landon Crane, Chris Abeley, and the group on the other side of the door. The whole lunch hour I was outside and at no time during class did I exit the room, you can ask Mr. Renolds." I told him, not telling the exact truth but not exactly lying - which made me feel slightly better.

"Okay, seeing as Ms. Lyons' accusation has no solid evidence, you both are dismissed." Mr. Chaserlin shooed us out of his office and Claire gave me a harmless death glare.

"You'll pay for this Macey." Claire growled.

I pretended to wince. "Ow, that hurts. You pronounced my name wrong."

She left in a huff and for a second I felt a twinge of pity for her, but brushed it off quickly.

-O-

"I'm nervous, I'm really nervous." I chanted as Derrick pulled into the Westchester Hospital Children Care building. He seemed to be really calm, a stark contrast to my on-the-ceiling behavior.

"Calm down." Derrick whispered to me as we walked towards the sliding glass doors of the entrance. I nodded, trying to drill these words into my brain.

"Alright, I just hope they will want to come." I bit my lip nervously at this.

"What happens if they don't want to come?" Derrick rubbed my arm and I leaned into him slightly.

"Well then we leave the presents at the Christmas tree they have here at the hospital." We rounded the corner to be met by an overly caffeinated nurse.

"Massie Block?" She asked, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Yes, and this is my 'elf' Derrick." I shook her hand with a firm grip, smiling sweetly at her. Derrick bumped me slightly, making sure not to put enough force in it to knock me down but enough that I was able to feel it.

"Nice to meet you. The kids are all waiting for the big announcement we've been talking about for days. Please don't do anything that will upset the children." She walked down a bright white hallway and the fluorescent lights burned my eyes slightly. "Wait here for a few minutes while I get the children ready."

We nodded and stood in silence for a few minutes, before she ushered us into the room. To say I was not prepared for the sight, would've been an understatement. There were about thirty kids in the room, while some sat down in the ratty couches easily, others didn't. Some were hooked up to machines that constantly pumped various fluids through their blood, others sat in wheel chairs looking tired and exhausted.

Trying not to stare at exactly one child, I smiled as brightly as I could to them all. "Hello everyone."

A chorus of "Hello" came back at me, some quick, and others drawled out. "I have a proposition for you all."

Instantly a hand flew up, it's owner a little girl with blond pigtails, and sparkling blue eyes. "What's porposition?"

"Proposition," I corrected, trying to think of a way to say what I was thinking. "bascially means that I want to ask something of you and you may say either yes or no."

"Oooohhhhhhh." The girl held out the syllables for a while and gave me a toothy smile.

I took that as a sign to continue. "Who here likes parties?"

Hands flew up, others were mid-air, and some weren't raised at all. "My family is hosting a Christmas party and we wanted to see if any of you kids would want to come. Santa said for those who want to come, he will deliver your presents to the party for you to open. So, who wants to come?"

Most of the hands went up and I nodded to the nurse to write down their names. The little girl from before jumped up and down with her hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"Will you be there?" Her wide blue eyes looked at me questioningly. I nodded and she squealed running up to hug my leg. Derrick shrugged at the startled look I shot him.

Off guard I could only stare at her. She came up to just above my knee, but held onto it in a death grip. When she let go, she gestured for me to come down to her height.

"My name is Natalie. I wondering if he was coming too." She pointed towards Derrick and I nodded at her question.

"Why?"

"Mommy told me that when you look at a boy like that you..." Natalie lowered her voice slightly, leaning towards my ear. "like him - a lot."

I laughed, ruffling her hair. Even a child I didn't know could see it.

* * *

**I apologize greatly for this chapter being as short as it is, but I'm just swamped today. Even as I write this I'm stressing over a paper I have to still type up. Maybe starting this story in the month of semester one finals wasn't the smartest idea, but who cares? Maybe it'll help you get through finals :) Any mistakes? Tell me so I can correct the ASAP. Thanks! Happy December 14th! Eleven more days!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	15. Day 15

**I'm torn, I kind of want a snow day, yet I kind of don't. I don't think we will though :( Oh well better option anyways with exams and all that. Ignore my prattling, and enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used belong to their respective owners - not me.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 15, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School Cafe**

**December 15, 2010**

**12:15 p.m.**

"I really don't like this." My eyes were glued to the papers that littered our table. Each paper was a different study guide for a different class. Just looking at them gave me a headache. "I really don't like this. At all."

"You think we do? That we enjoy being stressed out? Well reality check Massie, we don't. Not at all Massie. Not at all." Olivia stared at me with eyes that resembled a frightened animal. She looked half a cup of insane, three quarters of no sleep, and a fourth of stress. _Not that I look any better, I'm sure._

Griffin put his arm on Olivia's shoulder and pulled her close, whispering into her ear. She nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Would you rather be a taxi driver for a year, or be an airline pilot for 50 years?" Layne asked staring down at her iPhone.

I pursed my lips in though. "Taxi driver, I could not stand constantly smiling to rude people 24/7."

"Airline pilot, not attendant, Massie dear." Olivia corrected with a smile.

Rolling my eyes, I huffed. "Same difference. Either way I would rather be a taxi driver."

"I cannot see you as a taxi driver." Griffin commented.

"Didn't you know, that's my part time job? I have a disguise though, so creepers like you Mr. Hastings don't recognize me." Griffin raised an eyebrow and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I think your sense of humor is drying out Ms. Block. You might have to resort to looking through joke books to find new material." He mockingly shook his head at me.

"Let's hope it doesn't resort to that Mr. Hastings." I told him dryly.

"Hey when are we going to attack Claire again?" Olivia yawned and popped a grape into her mouth, eyes on Griffin waiting for his response.

"Don't you ladies worry about it, we've got this." Griffin patted Olivia's shoulder indulgently and she zeroed in on the comment.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him and my lips twisted into a frown. "What was that Mr. Hastings? Did you just hint that women are the weaker sex? Because I know that you wouldn't say something like that, would you?"

Griffin chewed his food slowly, seeming to analyze his words. He swallowed loudly. "No, never, Ms. Block. You should know me better than that."

"Uh huh." I settled down slightly, but still glared slightly at him.

Olivia shook her head at her boyfriend's error, at a table populated with mostly women. Griffin shrugged and resumed eating.

"Actually," Layne spoke up looking between us all. "wouldn't Claire be on the offensive - trying to get back at Massie mainly?"

My eyes darted to Griffin and then Layne. Griffin nodded ever so slightly at Layne's question. _Great._

-O-

"Study Guides!" Coach Yollum yelled out, walking into the gym. A stack of papers in one hand, a coffee in the other.

"It's Gym class, why do we need a study guide? We don't do anything in here that we study." I frowned and picked up the offending object.

Coach Yollum blew her whistle from her position right next to me, severely harming my ear drums. "You'll have all hour to fill these out. That's all you'll be doing and nothing more. You can talk, but if the volume gets too loud there's no more talking. Got it?"

She turned around before anyone could give an indication of paying attention to a word she said. Then there was just a class of forty-two students left in a gym.

"She's inspiring." I heard a quiet voice sigh and I turned around wanting to see who would say something like that, only to be met by a crowd of loud mouths walking by. One with brown hair and blue eyes smile at me, I rolled my eyes in a reaction to that.

"Move along buddy." Griffin mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you want them to hear you, you'll have to speak louder."

"Thanks for the tip oh so wise one." He walked off towards the bleachers, I slowly followed him. "Do you have a pencil?"

I nodded and handed him the extra pencil in my pocket. He nodded his head in thanks, causing some hair to fall in front of his eyes. Pushing it aside, he brought the pencil close to his lips to chew on the eraser. My hand flew out and hit his hand.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Don't chew on my eraser, I don't want Griffin germs." I examined the paper, finding that it wasn't that hard to answer the questions.

"Wow, this is easier than I though Coach Yollum could be." I nodded my head in agreement to Griffin's statement.

"I wonder where Derrick is." Griffin gave me a long look, that made me feel slightly transparent.

"So you _do _admit to having the hots for Mr. Harrington." My eyes narrowed at Griffin, who shot me an innocent look.

"What in the world would give you that idea Mr. Hastings?" I questions with a sweet look placed on my face.

"Because Ms. Block your so obvious it's hard to ignore." He didn't glance up from his study guide as he said this.

I punched him somewhat lightly on the arm. He grabbed the place where I had hit him with a mock hurt look and I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, your fine. As for the Derrick comment, if its anything like you and Olivia, we must be broadcasting the fact like its on the five o'clock news or something."

Griffin gave me a narrowed look, but turned back to his study guide. "Yeah, exactly."

My eyes strayed to the open gym for awhile, just looking at everyone huddled into their little groups, until my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Cover me."

Nodding absentmindedly, Griffin looked up from his study guide for a second or two. "I don't think she's going to come back."

"Just in case, I don't want - nor do I need - a detention." I told him tersely.

Griffin tsked at me and shook his head in a dejected way. "Ms. Block, have you turned into a goody two shoes?"

"No, nuts for brains, I just can't afford a blemish of any kind on my record." At his look I continued onto that thought. "Kendra's words, swear it."

"It's not good to swear." He informed me, staring at the girl's locker room exit.

"Some might accuse you of trying to peek a look, Mr. Hastings." I stated offhandedly. With one last long look at the locker room door, I pulled out my cellphone, and read the text.

**Derrick: Hey, where are you?**

** Massie: Me? Where are you?**

** Derrick: Parking Lot - ditched**

** Massie: Aren't you cool?**

** Derrick: I'll drive you home**

** Massie: Sure, cya then**

"So," Griffin spoke with an overly suspicious look. "Was that Mr. Derrick Harrington."

I rolled my eyes at him. "As if you weren't peaking over my shoulder the entire time."

A semi-sheepish look crossed over his face for a second, at being caught. "Do you have a meeting about the Christmas party today?"

"No." My eyes rolled nice and long on that one. "Claire decided to cancel the meeting last minute. Not only are we set back a day, but the next meeting we will have to stay longer because of it. She's driving me freakin crazy."

"She's a piece of work, that one."

"Yeah, I wouldn't exactly call her a master piece though." I told him, trying not to crack a smile.

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed loudly, pronouncing out each laugh. "You truly are hilarious Ms. Block."

"I try, thank you Mr. Hastings."

-O-

"Why didn't you go to Gym?" I asked Derrick, stepping into the warm air of his car.

"Just didn't want to." He answered noncommittedly, seeming to wave off my question. I gave him a slightly confused look and stared out the window as he pulled out of the parking lot.

The rest of the car ride was uncomfortable and filled with an awkward tension. It was even more awkward for me, since I had no clue as to why it was awkward in the first place.

"Okay, what's going on?" I questioned meekly from my seat, shrinking back when he looked at me with seemingly disturbed eyes.

"Massie," He began gently. "what happened between you and Claire, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia?"

"Nothing, we just no longer clicked the way we had." I said lying through my teeth. He knew, obviously, since I couldn't lie for shit.

Derrick rubbed his forehead and sighed real long. "Massie, just tell me. God, please tell me. I need to know that she was lying - I need to know Claire was lying."

My hands started to sweat and I nervously swallowed. "When did you talk to Claire and what lies is she spewing now?"

My hands twitched as I watched him. "Derrick, what'd she say?"

"She told me that you were sleeping around with a bunch of guys that went to ADD and you tried to get her, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia to sleep with them too." He spoke quietly, almost brokenly.

There was a noticeable pause throughout the car. We were both waiting, waiting for what I had to say. My ragged breathing broke the silence. I stabbed myself in the hand with my nails and force myself to say. "Yeah, that's what happened."

* * *

**Hmm hmm hmm... What's there to say? Thoughts? You guys know why she told Derrick this? Any mistakes please tell me and I'll correct them ASAP. Happy December 15th! **

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	16. Day 16

**Wow, today flew by. And now here comes the daily chapter :) As always, enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used belong to their respective owners - not me.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 16, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School Lawn**

**December 16, 2010**

**7:35 a.m.**

"Why does it have to be so damn cold?" Olivia complained, rubbing her nose for the fifteenth time since picking her up from her house. While everyone did it, the whole thing was kind of annoying when set in a small space for an extended amount of time.

"Wait! What happened yesterday?" My eyebrows pulled together as I gave her a confused look. "Griffin told me Derrick drove you home, so something had to have happened."

I bit my lip and looked at Olivia, stopping her. "Clairasite got her talons into him."

"Nuh uh! Seriously?" Her eyes widened at my nod. "That's disappointing. I take it her poison went straight to his heart and killed the faith in you?"

Letting out a dejected sigh of my own, I nodded. Olivia's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. "What exactly did Claire tell Derrick, Massie?"

"Umm…" I squinted my eyes in thought. While Olivia knew everything that had occurred, I didn't favor the idea of pouring salt on the wounds. "Just some bullshit she made up."

"Meaning?" She probed gently, trying not to push it, but yet wanting me to spill the beans at the same time.

Another sigh left my lips. I was quickly becoming tired of all this, all the drama, all the lies, and the rumors; everything. "Claire told him that I was sleeping around with some guys and tried to force the 'Pretty Committee' to sleep with these guys from ADD too."

"She's so stupid. That sounds really stupid." Olivia commented, tugging on a lock of blond hair. "I hope you denied the whole thing and then Derrick announced his love for you. Then tomorrow we're all flying out to Las Vegas. Oh and you'll get me that Prada bag I've been eying for Christmas?"

A smile spread across my face at her words, it quickly evaporated at the current subject. "Not exactly. I didn't deny the hidden accusation, just told him that it was all true."

Olivia shook her head in a disbelieving way. "Why? Why? Why? That's all I ask. Well that, and what happened after you told him that?"

"He gave me this look. This really pained, disappointed, and I think there was a sprinkle of disgust, look. Then he left, I went inside, and I really hope I don't have a run in with my especially favorite person today." I pulled off my gloves, setting them snuggly into my bag. Olivia pushed the entrance door open with the side of her body.

"Why'd you do it?" She whispered exasperated. Quickly she pulled me through the crowded towards my locker. I twirled in my combination as she leaned against my locker. "What do you gain from doing that? A load of more grief from Claire? No more trust from Derrick? Probably the end of our plans? Yes to all of that."

I slammed my locker shut, attracting the attention of some. "Yeah Olivia? Well I'm tired of all this drama and shit. So yea I did admit to Claire's rubbish, cause I'm just tired of all of this. No more planning, no more pranks, just let it be and go back to the way it was."

My feet moved of their own volition, walking me down the hall quickly. From the opposite end of the hall I heard Olivia call out. "I never thought I'd see Massie Block just give up."

-O-

"Just give her some space." Griffin murmured to Olivia, gently patting her arm.

"Why? She needs to get over herself and start helping us get our school back from Clairasite's clutches." Olivia whisper screeched to him.

"She needs to come to her own terms with the situation. All this is probably just stress with the party coming up, finals, and put the Derrick situation – that definitely didn't help matters. Just let her be for a few days, kay?" Griffin gently told her, trying to defuse the situation.

Maybe they realized I could hear them, or maybe Olivia just took Griffin's advice. The table became quiet, quickly, either way.

Then the Cafeteria soon followed our table's lead, becoming quiet quickly. Not bothering to turn around, I didn't realize the echoing steps of high heeled boots were heading for me.

"What's your problem!" Alicia pulled my body to face her. The slap she directed at my cheek, rang through the cafeteria, and everyone was silent. My eyes narrowed at her, silently reveling in the challenge the slap presented.

I opened my mouth to respond to the slap and she stopped me. "No, I talk. Why did you except all of this? You didn't fight back – other than those harmless pranks directed at Claire. You didn't deny it when Derrick asked you about Claire's accusations. Why? We – Claire, Dylan, Kristen, you, and I – know that it's not true. So why'd you do it? What do you gain? It's driving me insane."

"My reasons are my own Alicia. It's been a long time since I've shared anything with you, let alone why I told Derrick I did all those things. You don't get to know, because I didn't know why you ditched me out of the blue either." I whispered the last part and took much joy when Alicia's eyes widened in guilt.

"Yeah, that wasn't our brightest moment." Alicia twirled a lock of raven hair around and around her finger nervously.

I snorted loudly and stood up tray in hand. "You could say that."

-O-

"You know," Griffin began, circling me like a hawk would to it's prey. "you should really tell someone the real reason why you told Derrick what you did. I'm pretty sure we all know the shit you've been spouting isn't the truth."

"Good afternoon to you too Mr. Hastings." I told him snarkily. "Why does this seem to be the topic of the day? Can't you people get over it, it's done and that is that."

"Whoa, whoa. Let's calm down here." Cam coming up from behind me, slung his arm around my shoulder. "Why don't we just stay peaceful here Ms. Block, can't have you breaking anyone's arms or anything."

"I'm not that violent and why is it that every time you come up to me, you throw your arm around my shoulder. Pretty soon it'll start smelling of your B.O." My voice was dry and I watched as Cam smirked at the tone.

"Charming as ever I see Massie." He then proceeded to shove my face into his armpit.

"Assault! Assault!" The horror stricken sound of my screams were muffled by Cam's armpit and his laughter. "Assault! Asssssaaauuulllttt!"

_This'll be disgusting. _My last though before taking a huge bite out of his armpit. "What the he-"

The poor victim of the attack was my tongue and it literally burned. "Ew ew ew."

I ran towards the closest water fountain - which just so happened to be by the boy's locker room. Gurgling the water, I mentally apologized to my poor, injured, tongue.

"Disgusting." Wiping my mouth with my hand, I glared over at Cam who was still laughing at my expense. I took a few steps forward, getting ready to walk over there and pummel him, when a hard body ran into me.

It seemed slow motion as I went forward, only to be caught by strong arms. I looked up at my savior - halfway expecting it to be Derrick - only to be met with vibrant green eyes that seemed to smile down at me. As my eyes trailed down further, I was met with a full, breathtaking, smile.

"Hey." His low, masculine, voice rang through the air, making my ears perk up in delight. The smile slipped into only a half, making the small dimple on his left cheek disappear. "Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa just what I want for Christmas?"

And the ice was broken.

-O-

"Ohmigod." My head whipped over to his form. A black brow was raised in question. "We've been talking all class, and I don't even know your name!"

"Tony Lestra." He answered grabbing my hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I hardly think that was necessary." I told him, trying my hardest not to blush. There was no denying that Tony was hot, I just didn't want to get involved in all that.

He shrugged and gave me a smirk. "You have to admit you did swoon there, either way, appropriate or not."

The mischievous glint in his eyes made me laugh, a full throw my head back laugh.

"Tony!" A female voice called. Rosa came running up and gave a small hug to Tony. "I see you didn't waste time. Massie don't bother with this punk."

"You know each other?" I tilted my head to the side, slightly interested.

She laughed and the sound seemed almost bell like. "Yeah, you could say that he's my brother."

"Huh," I bit my lip. "small world."

* * *

**I wonder how this new development is going to go... And ta-da! While yes, Massie didn't reveal her true intentions it'll happen soon enough. Thoughts? Any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them ASAP. Happy December 16th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	17. Day 17

**Oh my god. I am so sorry. I fell asleep and no chapter for yesterday. I was studying until the early hours yesterday, I guess I just crashed. My god, I feel so...I don't even know how to describe it right now. You know how athletes say "No one is more disappointed in me, than myself." That's how I feel right now... I apologize greatly, but on the upside, you have two chapters to read today - it is the season of giving. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 18, 2010 :(_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 17, 2010**

**7:21 a.m.**

I slowly bit down on my piece of toast, watching the small 32 inch television. While yes dancing while directing traffic was interesting, it wasn't exactly something I wanted to see at this early hour. Letting out a small sigh I grabbed my Balenciaga Jean Blue Medium Le Dix Motorcycle Bag and with one last look to the empty kitchen I left.

Settling my bag in the crook of my elbow, I started to walk out onto the sidewalk connecting to the drive way. When I directed my gaze away from my shoe choice of the day, I took notice to Tony leaning against his red mustang.

"I need your help." He began seriously, staring me down with intense green eyes. My eyes narrowed at him to continue. "My mom says that if I don't get a date by this afternoon, she's putting me up for adoption."

"Ha, nice try. Tell me what it's like, kay?" I told him, climbing into his car.

He shook his hair. "That's nice. I know who I can't count on now."

My bottom lip pulled out to form a pout. "Ouch, that hurt."

Tony snorted before, finally, pulling out of the Block Estate. "Now, I've only been here for a day and I have already heard all there is to know about you."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge. He slowly nodded, looking completely relaxed in the leather seats. "For example?"

"I'm not saying." Tony peaked at me out of the corner of his eye before turning his full attention towards the road.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Now your just whining." Shaking his head in a disappointed manner, Tony pulled into the parking lot.

"I am not whining." I told him indignantly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled noncommittedly stepping out of the car. I huffed before following him, taking notice to the instant stares that zoomed in on me.

"This is unsettling." I whispered to Tony as we walked together, towards the entrance.

"Uh-huh." He agreed, pulling me along through the crowd. After going down a few different hallways, we ended up in the Junior hallway. "I didn't know where your locker was, so I just kept going down different hallways."

"At least this one is less crowded." I slid my hand across a few of the tan colored lockers. A sigh left my lips as I thought about the day ahead, no day at this school was drama free. "Hey, I'd watch out if I were you. Not many people are in the Massie Block fan club as of late."

"So I've heard." He looked up at some of the banners decorating the walls. While there was some painful embarrassment to the fact that there had been much talking behind my back, I knew it was only the truth. "It's not that big of a deal though. Besides, I'll protect you from the boogeymen."

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless. "I'll be forever in your debt."

-O-

"My brain cells died and fell onto that exam paper." Olivia complained from her side of the table, I shook my head at her. Rubbing her temples, she shot me an annoyed look. "I'm serious, I think it may be in my jurisdiction to sue them for the torture they have unleashed onto us."

"That's a bit dramatic don't 'cha think?" She shook her head vehemently and slowly rested her arms on the lunch table.

Tony strolled up and sat himself down next to me, much to the dissatisfaction of the female student body. Lifting a fry to his mouth he gave me an otherwise charming smile. "Hey."

I nodded a hello and went back to my lunch. Olivia suddenly shot up and sent an infuriated look towards Tony. "What is with you people? We don't want you over here, this is our territory that we ever so obviously peed on! Who are you even?"

"Tony." He answered, staring down Olivia. "I'm Massie's friend blondie."

"Olivia," Her eyes never left his as they continued their stare down. "funny I've never heard of you."

"I've never heard of you, so it looks like we're even on this." That was that. Olivia sat down with an approving smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at the too and took a loud bite out of my carrot sticks.

"You know, I like you better than that Griffin guy that always comes around here." Olivia told him, knowing full well Griffin was behind her. Griffin rolled his eyes at her and slowly wrappped his arms around her waist.

"Maybe I should leave and never come back then." Griffin purposed, whispering into Olivia's ear. She let out a little squeak and turned around to face Griffin, giving him a large smile, and a kiss on the nose.

"Nah, it's wouldn't be very fun with just Massie to keep me company." I snorted at her comment, choosing to say nothing on the matter. "Although, this new guy seems pretty cool. So maybe we could get by without you."

"No likely." He spoke lowly into her ear. She snuggled back into his form, trying to feel a small ounce of comfortableness.

Tony gave me a look that basically asked if they were always like this. I nodded to him as an answer, before turning back to stare at the remaining carrot sticks. _I think they're mocking my pain._

"Hey..." Tony leaned closer to me, lowering his voice further. "Why is that table over there glaring at us?"

I looked to where he was gesturing, not surprised to see Claire glaring at me with undisguised hatred. "Oh her? That's Claire. I wouldn't chase after that tail Tony, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled. "That's Claire? For some reason I thought she'd be brunette. Why is she glaring at us - or more specifically, you?"

"She's J-E-A-L-O-U-S of Massie-kins here." Olivia informed him, breaking into our conversation. "And that makes Claire a very U-G-L-Y person on the I-N-S-I-D-E."

"Well it's good to know you would win a spelling bee." I told her sarcastically, nibbling on one of the remaining five carrot sticks. Olivia stuck her tongue out at me in response.

"Jealous huh?" Tony leaned back slightly, careful not to fall over and watched Claire's table. He abruptly turned to me with a snap of his fingers. "I almost forgot, I need to go to Wal-Mart so I can't drive you home."

"You sure are working your way up to hero status quickly aren't you?" I dryly asked him, watching as his smile falter for a second before brightening yet again. "Can you drive me Wal-Mart and I'll have my driver meet me there?"

He nodded bringing his full attention back to the fries on his plate. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly before I started to work on diminishing the population of carrot sticks at the table.

-O-

"Huh." Griffin commented, looking at the entrance of the gym.

Too lazy to look myself, I simply asked. "What?"

"Nothing..." Griffin led off looking in the opposite direction. I shot him a questioning look. "Derrick hasn't been in gym since the whole thing that happened between the two of you, but today he's here."

"Well Griffin," I leaned back, resting my head on the back of my arms. "it's Friday or maybe he just is over it."  
A small pang of pain may have gone through me at that, but I ignored the feeling. "It's not like there was anything in between us anyways."

"When did you get so depressed?" The tone of Griffin's voice seemed to be more serious, than the joking he was trying to go for.

A small smirk threatened to appear on my face at his question, but I quickly suppressed it. "Whatever do you mean Mr. Hastings?"

"What he means is," Tony threw his arm around my shoulder in a relaxed way. "that while you may have a smile on your face, you also have this sad look in your eyes that gives you away."

My lips pursed and I looked in between the two. "Not that I don't love the dissection or anything, but I would like a subject change."

"Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds broke up." Tony mentioned, with a slight frown, and I shot him a questioning look. "What? It kept popping up on my e-mail, driving me insane. How can you not read it?"

"It's not so much that, as you seem to remember it very clearly for something that was done in a passing." I subtly accused in a suspicious tone. He coughed before coming back at me with an answering retort.

"As if it's not obvious already, I'm a genius, and possess a photographic memory. So of course I would remember the small occurrence of them breaking up." There seemed to be a slightly defensive tone in his voice that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"I know, I believe you." I patted him on his hand before walking towards the center of the gym with a smile.

-O-

Checking my watch for the third time in a minute, I let out a frustrated sigh. _Where was he?_

I just pulled out my phone to call Issac for a change of plans, when Tony rounded the corner. My eyes squinted as I noticed something seemed wrong, as he came closer I realized what it was. "Oh my god. What happened?"

He shrugged before climbing into his car, I followed not before shooting a glance to the remaining people in the parking lot. My eyes locked with one blue and one green eye, I gave Cam a questioning look. Shaking his head, he too started his vehicle.

"Okay, who did it?" I questioned as I slid into the passenger seat. He kept silent, which was beginning to annoy me greatly. "Huh? Who gave you that black eye?"

"Nobody." He answered, pulling out of the parking lot.

My irration rose. _Was he trying to protect the person?_

"This isn't the Odyssey okay? Can you please, please, tell me?" Choosing to do a different approach, I pouted too. "I promise I won't physically harm anyone if you tell me."

That seemed to attract his attention slightly, as he peaked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Promise?"

I nodded enthusiastically, giving him an innocent smile. He sighed long and hard before nodding. "I realize I'll probably regret telling you, but it was your little friend."

"Olivia? I didn't think she'd actually beat you up..." I trailed off, slightly confused at this new information.

"No, that Derrick guy." He informed me in a matter-of-factly way.

_Derrick? _His name seemed to ring in my head as Tony drove a long. He never had a violent history and besides we were over a long time ago. _Why would he hit Tony?_

"If you think I'm bad, you should see him." Tony told me, eyes glued to the road.

A flash of panic flew through me and I barely managed to gasp out a panicked."What?"

My eyes were wide as I looked at him, he nodded. "Yup all bruised and beaten, not the prettiest thing to look at."

I felt like puking at his words, but instead hit him in the arm as hard as I could in my current state.

"Ow. What the hell?" He rubbed the spot where I had hit him. "I was only kidding, just wanted to see your reaction."

"So he's fine?" At Tony's nod a rush of air left me and I could breath easier. _That was kind of frightening._

"Alright," Tony said pulling into a parking space and jumping out of the car. "you said your driver would be here right?"

I nodded. "Yea Issac should be here in a few minutes, I'll just wander around the store for a bit until he arrives."

Tony nodded before walking in, parting our ways. I took a few deep breaths before walking into the store. The man standing there greeted me and I smile walking towards the make-up section.

I quickly strolled along, not particularly fond of any of the brands advertised. My head shot up and I quickly looke for a food sign. Following the arrows, I quickly directed myself towards the object of my desire.

Twizzler's pull-apart licorice. _Yum._

Licking my lips, I quickly grabbed a package of it before heading for the checkout. My cellphone buzzed, signaling that Issac was in the parking lot, and I searched for the least populated check out lane.

Finally finding one, I dashed for it, setting my licorice down gently. The girl who was working there quickly scanned it. She shot me a judging look at the purchase. I could have cared less, the first bite of that stuff was absolute artificially flavor heaven.

A secretive smile on my face, I grabbed my purchase, and headed for an ATM. Getting the desired amount of money, I ran out the door, knowing that while Issac wouldn't show it he would be a little miffed at my dawdling.

The worker shaking the bell outside was looking in the complete opposite direction as I slid the money into the bucket. Composing myself I walked by, ignoring his calls for a Merry Christmas.

Getting into the Range Rover, I felt nine feet tall. A bright smile lit my face and nothing could damage my mood right now. _It feels good helping people._

_

* * *

_**Massie is getting into the holiday spirit! :) And we find out Derrick has anger problems... Justified? Maybe. Again, I apologize for the error on my part, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there's any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them ASAP. **

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	18. Day 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in series, all belongs to Lisi Harrison. I do not own brand or designer names. I do not own How to Train Your Pet Dragon or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Westchester, NY**

**Slice of Heaven**

**December 18, 2010**

**11:34 a.m.**

"You ever notice how we say we hate this place, yet we're always here on the weekends?" Olivia asked throwing her menu down. Tony snorted as he looked through his own grease covered menu.

"Why? The place has character." He tried to flip through the pages of the menu, but they stuck together. I raised my eyebrows as he pulled them apart. "Like I said character, I could go to some expensive restuarant and _their _menu wouldn't stick together like this one."

"Cause that would be tragic." I said under my breath, he nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yeah, we specialize in personality." Griffin commented walking up to table in his uniform, pad and pen in hand. "What do you guys want?"

I smirked at Griffin's misery. "What do you reccomend?"

He gave me a flat look. "A different restuarant."

"Funny. I didn't realize entertainment came with our meal, I'll be sure to leave you a tip, kid." My smile widened as Griffin glared at me.

"Really?" He asked in a sarcastic, high pitched, tone.

Nodding in a serious way, I raised an eyebrow critically at him. "Maybe if your extra helpful I'll give you a piece of hard candy."

"Oh golly, I'll try my best ma'am." Doing a little salute thing, he flipped me off. I stuck my tongue out at him in response. I held out my menu for him to take.

"Just give me some waffles with hash browns and two piece of bacon." He nodded before turning to Olivia.

"I'll get the same." Olivia handed Griffin her menu, flashing him a bright smile while she did so. He smiled back, before turning to Tony with something close to a glare. Griffin still hadn't exactly warmed up to Tony, yet. For some reason a hostile expression came upon Griffin's face when Tony was near.

Lips pursed, determined expression on my face, I followed Griffin into the Kitchen. He yelled out the order, before turning back towards me with a bored expression. "Yes?"

"How come you don't like Tony?" I questioned, looking him dead on in the eyes.

Griffin shrugged and looked away from my gaze. "I just don't, he seems sleezy to me."

"You know what I think?" I asked him seriously, face composed. Griffin rolled his eyes, but shook his head all the same. "I think your worried that he'll replace you. You know as my best friend? Yup that's it isn't it? I'm right aren't I?"

A small smile began to form on Griffin's lips. He shook his head. "No, I just don't like the guy. It doesn't seem like a good idea to be near him or even talk to him for that matter."

"I think there's something else to all this." Narrowing my eyes, I stared him down. To say I was suspicious would have been an understatement.

Griffin gave me a guarded smile before grabbing the freshly made food. "Does it matter that much?"

"Well yeah." I answered sincerly, staring straight at him. "Your opinion matters to me."

"How about you just ask Derrick okay?" He walked off in a syrup scented wave.

"But we aren't speaking to one another." I called after him, heading back to the table. Tony shot me a smile that I returned hesitantly. As if sensing something was wrong Olivia grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom yelling a quick. "Be right back!"

"Okay, so what was up with the whole abandon me with my only companion being Tony, thing?" She took a deep breath after finishing her sentence. A frown slowly spread across her lips.

"Griffin doesn't like Tony." I told her, ignoring her question, and creating an opening for her to voice her feelings.

Olivia's face twisted in a way that seemed like she was biting a lemon. "Yeah, he's kind of an ick. I just get this feeling, I literally want to scratch at my skin when I'm near him - kind of get his aura off me."

I quirked an eyebrow at this. "Aura?"

"Yeah, aura." She answered completely oblivious. "I guess you could say presence in place of aura."

I nodded, with a smile at her utter Olivia-ness. "Yeah, that would make more sense to some. You don't like him either?"

She fidgeted with her fingers, looking anywhere but directly at me. "I suppose you could say that - I mean that would be an accuarte statement."

"Olivia, I know this may sound mean, but I'm gonna trust your and Griffin's judgement on this. So, I'll give Griffin the money, and then we'll all bolt. Got it?" Olivia nodded before rushing out the of bathroom. "Wait for me..."

Thankfully, we managed to get to the kitchen without Tony noticing. Grabbing Griffin by his collar, Olivia dragged him towards the kitchen exit. "Okay, tell the hostess that Tony is covered on the money, kay? We're busting out of here."

He nodded and ten minutes later we were running down the street, attracting the attention of many.

"Is he following us?" Olivia yelled somewhere behind me.

"No!" Griffin called from in front of me.

"Are you sure? He may have bugged us!" I voiced the possiblity.

Griffin turned his head towards me and gave me an odd look. "Yeah, cause that seems realistic."

"It could happen! You never know with these wackos today!" I shouted back at him, running like a lunatic down the street.

"Hey!" Griffin stopped and we came to a halt in front of him. "Let's rent a movie."

That's when I took notice to the Redbox placed in between two of the buildings. I nodded and walked over to it. "What movie should we get...Hey, they have your favorite Griffin, Avatar: The Last Airbender."

Griffin groaned at the title. "That movie sucked ass. The television show was beatiful, the movie left a bad taste in my mouth."

"How to Train Your Dragon!" I squealed, quickly clicking on it. The movie shot out of the slot seconds later and I collected it with a smile.

"Griffin!" A shout was heard from behind us and I froze up, edging behind Olivia. She gave me a chilling look, but nodded her head in understanding nonetheless. "Hey, when is the-"

While yes, my hiding spot wasn't the best, there wasn't any reason to blantly stare at me because of it.

"Massie."

"Hello Derrick." I peeked at him over Olivia's shoulder. He swallow before sharing a glance with Griffin, who nodded.

"Listen-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Why'd you hit Tony?" I asked simply just to get it out there. His expression twisted before turning to Griffin with a helpless look.

"Derrick your house is near here right?" A devious smile began to spread across Griffin's lips. At Derrick's nod, he continued. "We have a movie to watch and seeing as our houses are on the other side of town, it makes more sense to go to your house."

Derrick shrugged before walking away, gesturing for us to follow. I shot an infuriated look at Griffin who just shrugged and wrapped his arm around Olivia. _This won't be fun in the least bit._

-O-

As we walked into Derrick's house the smell of fresh cookies greeted us. Natasha peeked around the corner at hearing the door open. "Massie! So good to see you sweetheart! Has my boy been behaving himself?"

She swooped in to give me a hug, which I returned despite the happenings between Derrick and I. "It's nice to see you too. Derrick's been his usual self."

"I suppose you didn't only come here to see me, so I'll let you go, but I want to see more of you sweetheart. Not that corner standing redhead." On this note she left, with one last stern look to Derrick.

Griffin started to cough on his laughter. "Corner standing, redhead?"

"I like you mom Derrick." Olivia told him with a smile, he nodded before leading us up the stairs and down a hall. He opened one of the many doors and we were suddenly in a director's dream. A big movie screen was in front of us, rows of movie theater chairs filled the room, and at the top was a projector. To the side was an antique popcorn maker, a soda machine, and a little concession stand, filled with candy and a few bags of chips.

Derrick held his hand out and I hesitated before giving him. Olivia looked around the room with wide eyes. "Wow! I didn't know places like this existed in peoples homes! This is cool Derrick."

"My dad loves his football, so he tampered with the projector and got it to project televison shows from a live feed. I don't know how, but he did it." Derrick explained, inserting the disc into the projector. I took a seat in one of the chairs, quickly loosing myself in the comfortablibility of it.

"This is nice, this is very nice." I mumbled, Olivia hummed her agreement from behind me. Derrick sat beside me and at the moment I could've cared less, because I was simply drowning in this seat.

Throughout the whole movie I was wide-eyed, drinking in every scene with a wondering hunger. That's why when it was over, I felt a tingle of sadness.

"That was a good movie." Griffin spoke what we all were probably thinking. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Let's watch it again!"

"Nope." I said simply, standing up and brushing myself off. "I have to get home, some things for the _event _are arriving, and I have to be there to sign for them."

Griffin grumbled his frustration. "Can't your mom or dad do that? Isn't it their money in the first place?"

"Yeah," Shrugging on my coat, I threw my Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bar wrapper in the trash. "normally they would, but they planned a three day shopping trip to New York for Christmas presents. That reminds me, I have to get the remaining gifts for the hospital kids, and just my luck I'll probably have to have Tony drive me."

"I'll take you." Derrick mumbled so quietly, I almost didn't hear it. My steps faltered and I nodded, small, and hesitantly.

"Okay, Monday after school." I told him, showing myself out. My footsteps seemed to echo throughout the whole house as I left. The Range Rover sat, parked, in the driveway and I smiled at Issac.

As we pulled out of the Harrington Estate, my cellphone buzzed. I reached to answer it, surprised to see Derrick's name pop up. Clicking on it, I slowly read his text, my confusion growing immensely.

**Derrick: I didn't do it.**


	19. Day 19

**So yesterday, my dad decided that we desperately needed a lock on the internet - meaning it goes off at a certain time. Now I didn't realize this, that's why my chapter became rushed. Sorry if there were any mistakes. I'll get on that tomorrow - I really have to study now. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Posted: December 19, 2010**_

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 19, 2010**

**10:58 a.m.**

Biting my lip, I stared at the digital clock for what must have been the fourth time in a span of five minutes. I let out a loud groan. _I really need to stop thinking about this and focus on studying, but what did he mean by that? _

Since receiving the text message last night, that's all that occupied my thoughts. No answers were given by the message, only questions that continued to form even now.

"Ah!" I cried out, lightly hitting the palms of my hands against my head. This was starting to drive me insane.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my phone - in case of another cryptic text - and headed for the barn-turned-spa. "I need a little fresh air and to relax."

Slightly bracing myself for the blast of cold air, I opened the glass doors. I slumped forward, trying to bunch myself up, and headed quickly towards my destination.

My feet loudly crunched the random patches of dead grass in the yard. _Kendra will not be pleased._

Which was true, she would probably throw a fit, and request to get someone out here to plant green grass patches. _Only four days away. _

The thought rang bitterly in my mind. While yes planning the party was exciting, the others who had helped put a damper on my excitement. On that note, I realized they too would be at the party.

My lips twisted, I didn't enjoy the idea of them being there. If I knew Claire she'd probably act more childish than she was - thoroughly embarrassing my parents and I. _Maybe I could take her off the list._

"Hmm. That is a thought to think on more." I spoke to myself as I opened the doors to the barn. Warm air greeted me like a long lost friend and I smiled in the pure enjoyment of it.

I set my phone down on one of the small tables littering the space and quickly changed, ready for some much needed relaxation. A long sigh of contentment left my lips as I lowered my body into the hot water. _Good stuff._

Nodding at that thought, I closed my eyes, and let my mind drift. Time didn't really matter, Derrick's text didn't matter, all that mattered in this moment was this feeling of utter bliss.

That feeling was squashed when my cellphone buzzed signaling a new text message. My eyes narrowed dangerously. _If that is Derrick, I swear I will... I don't know, fly, to his house and beat the shit out of him._

**Olivia: Good Morning Sunshine, the Earth Says Hello :)**

** Massie: It is not a good morning**

** Olivia: What happened sunshine?**

** Massie: Derrick Harrington was born, that's what**

** Olivia: Thank god right, you two make the cutest couple**

** Massie: I do not think so**

** Olivia: Course you don't, you don't see how you two interact**

** Massie: Yeah...**

** Olivia: Anyways, I was wondering if you want to spy on Creeperx10**

** Massie: Tony?**

** Olivia: Yup, I love how you just realize who it is :)**

** Massie: Whatever ;) How will we spy on him?**

** Olivia: Layne hacked school system, we got his address.**

** Massie: That's...cool. **

** Olivia: Right? Come to my house ASAP, I'm closer to him**

** Massie: Well that's good.**

** Massie: For me :)**

** Olivia: Just get your anorexic ass over here.**

A small chuckle escaped my lips at the conversation. Olivia was an interesting character to say the least.

I quickly changed before enduring the icy tundra again and then experiencing the somewhat warm air in the main house. Kendra claimed that having a hot or warm house unsettled her and that she just couldn't get a wink of sleep. Rest of the occupants of the house be damned, she just needed her cool air. She even had a fan that pointed at her while she slept at night, all year long. Something close to a sigh left my lips at my mother's "creative personality".

Issac beeped his horn loudly, signalling that he was all ready to go. Hand grasping my phone, I dashed out towards the assumingly warm Range Rover. "Good Morning Issac!"

"Ms. Block." He greeted, waiting for my buckle to snap into place before pulling out. "Ms. Ryan's house?"  
"Yup." I answered him, while nodding in confirmation. My attention quickly went to the passing scenery. Trees, bushes, signs, cars, blurred by reminding me somewhat of a painting I had observed years ago.

Olivia jumped - literally jumped - into the Range Rover, right as Issac was pulling to a stop. A sound of concern came from the back of my throat as I watched her legs hit the side of the Range Rover. "Ouch. That might leave a bruise."

Relieved laughter left my lips. "Yeah, just a tiny one."

"It was much better and less painful, in my head." She explained, correcting herself, and taking a seat. Issac pulled out and Olivia started. "Issac! Park a block or two away from this place."

She hand him what looked like mapquest directions, pointing to the address. Issac had a slightly inquisitive look on his face, but nodded at the request. "Alright Ms. Ryan."

"Olivia." She corrected with a small laugh.

"Olivia." He echoed in agreement to her silent request.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked her, after a few moments of silence.

Olivia rubbed her lips together, before securing her chap stick back in her pocket. "We're going to spy on Creepsterx10."

"Why exactly are we going to do this?" My thoughts were occupied on the fact that I could have been studying right now.

She shrugged, a mischievous smile set on her face. "What better to do on a Sunday?"

I rolled my eyes at this. "Well Gee, I don't know, perhaps study for our exams."

"Exams are nothing. We've already learned all of the material." Olivia leaned back, relaxed.

My nerves were all over the place and I frowned at her. "Yeah well I don't remember all of it - as stupid as that might make me sound."

Olivia waved her hand in a pish-posh motion. "Whatever, you'll do fine. You know this, I know this, so it must be a true statement."

Issac suddenly pulled to a stop, throwing us both to the side. "I apologize, but the spot was too convenient to pass up."

We nodded our heads like we understood what he was saying and climbed out of the Range Rover. Olivia directed us as we strolled along and soon enough a medium sized, blue, house was in our view.

"This neighborhood is just too adorable." Olivia sighed and I silently agreed with her. While their neighborhood was small compared to my own, it still had a friendly and comfortable atmosphere to it. Tony's house sat at the beginning of the neighborhood, ensuring that not many would be able to take notice of us.

"Alright," Olivia whispered. "we have to be inconspicuous about this and make sure no one sees us, therefore risking our arrest."

I nodded, already realizing all of this, but letting her think she was the brains of the operation. We dashed for the wonderfully placed bushes, they gave us a perfect view of the kitchen area.

Narrowing my eyes, I glanced at Olivia, I felt like a stalker doing this. I shrugged it off though, staring at a typical American kitchen. A door slammed towards the back and I ceased any sort of movement.

Throwing a panicked look at Olivia, I held my breath as footsteps neared. _How could anyone have seen us already?_

Fortunately the footsteps went right by us and into one of the two cars we had seen in the driveway. The slamming of a car door floated to our ears, along with said car starting up, and pulling out of the driveway.

"Let's go." I whisper-commanded to Olivia, she nodded in compliance, and we dashed for the entrance of the neighborhood. We kept running until we were a good distance away from the neighborhood. "I have never been so terrified in my entire life."

Olivia huffed loudly before nodding her agreement. "Let's not spy on anybody anytime soon, my nerves cannot take it."

"Agreed."

-O-

I bit the eraser of my pencil, while disgusting, it had become a habit. The proof I had just done had taken two minutes, writing it out had take two, making a grand total of four. There was no way I could do the exam if it took me four minutes to do a simple proof like this.

My cellphone buzzed and I was more relieved than I should've been, to answer it.

**Derrick: Meet me at the park okay?**

** Massie: Excuse me?**

No answer. I bit my lip before cursing my exams and heading out the door.

The walk to the park was short lived and my anxiety level sky rocketed as I grew closer. While I had just seen Derrick yesterday, this was the first time we'd have a one on one conversation with just the two of us.

"Hey." Derrick greeted coming up from behind me. I nodded a hello and continued walking into the park. Deciding on one of the various park benches, I sat down, hissing at the cold emanating from it.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, just to get it out there.

Letting out a sigh, he slightly turned his body towards me. "I realize that my text wasn't the best way to get it all out there, so I wanted to speak with you in person."

"About what?" I prompted giving him a small, encouraging, smile.

He returned it somewhat hesitantly. "I didn't hit Tony."

A disbelieving, incredulous, laugh left me. "Derrick, he had a black eye - saw it for myself."

He put his hands up in the air, as if showing me all his cards. "I swear I didn't hit him. Griffin told me about the black eye thing and it threw me for a loop. Have you ever known me to lie, I mean really Massie, have I ever lied?"

I squinted trying to think of a time, but nothing came up. A tension filled silence surrounded us, I frowned hating the situation. _No matter how much I want to believe Derrick, I saw that black eye._

"I just wish we could go back to how we were before Tony and before Claire." Derrick mumbled, a sad tone covering his voice.

A wry, bitter, smile appeared on my lips. "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to."

I stood up and I walked away, my pace growing faster the farther I got from him. Looking up at the now darkened sky, I whispered. "That's my wish."

* * *

**Shorter? Yeah sorry, like I said up there, I have to study real bad. As nerdy as that sounds, I don't want to fail. Any mistakes tell me so I can fix them ASAP. Happy December 19th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	20. Day 20

**Sorry that the chapter isn't as long as it should be, but as yesterday I have to study for exams. Massie, Olivia, Griffin, and all them are just following my schedule on this - meaning tomorrow is the last day for all of us :) Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything mentioned in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners. I do not own Pocahontas, that's Disney - not me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Posted: December 20, 2010**_

**Westchester, NY**

**Westchester High School Lawn**

**December 20, 2010**

**7:38 a.m.**

"What I love most about rivers is, you can't step into the same river twice. The waters always changing, always flowing, but people, I guess, can't live like that. We all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance in ever knowing." Olivia took a paused before belting out the next lyrics as loudly as she could without a detention being presented to her. "What's around the river bend! Waiting just around the river bend! I look once more, just around the river bend! Beyond the shore, where the gulls fly free! Don't know what for, what I dream the day might send just around the river bend! For me, coming for me!"

Shaking my head slightly, I sighed. "And the point of that was?"

She shrugged. "I watched Pocahontas last night and just wanted to get in the mood for today. Oh and what's wrong?"

My eyebrows scrunched up and I gave her an inquisitive stare. "Whatever do you mean?"

Olivia let out a long sigh and the phrase, it's like pulling teeth, came to mind. "You have that look on your face, that so obviously speaks of a Mr. Derrick Harrington."

"I have not a clue what your talking about." I turned away from her, facing myself towards the building. "Nope, nada."

"I'm sure." Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was smirking in delight. "Then you won't mind if I ask Derrick about it, oh look there he is."

My head snapped around, following her finger to where she was pointing, and focused in on Derrick - more so on who was draped on his arm. _Well I didn't see that one coming._

There, hair straightened to perfection, stood Rosa with her pink, freshly glossed lips, set in a smirk. Her arms tangled around Derrick's left, white long-sleeved covered arm. As if taking notice to my gaze on her, she looked me dead on in the eyes, and - unnoticed by Derrick - flipped me off.

"Whoah, someone call animal control." Olivia murmured, seeing the exchange. I nodded in agreement. "I thought she was pretty nice and you know didn't want to invade on your peed on territory."

"What is with you and the whole peeing thing?" I asked with a small laugh.

Olivia gave me a secret smile. "Well you can't exactly take back peeing on someone. You can't just say it was an accident, you know? It's out there, that's yours, your territory. Seemed kind of sentimental to me."

I nodded, understanding one more piece to the puzzle that was Olivia Ryan. She shot me a bright smile before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the entrance. "Oh and don't worry we'll take Rosa down, nice and easy."

-O-

"She can have him," I whispered to my reflection. "there wasn't anything there anyways. Obviously there wasn't any feelings there for Derrick."

A small sniffle escaped me and I quickly pulled myself together, not wanting another one to escape. Grabbing my bag from the hook by the door, I wiped my eyes, and put on a smile for appearance.

A few steps forward and someone called out my name. "Massie, are you alright?"

My surprise was evidently clear on my face as I looked into his chocolate colored eyes. "Yeah I'm perfectly okay."

Josh's eyes narrowed and he examined my appearance. "Apparently not."

Small and unconvincing, a laugh left my lips. "Yeah, I guess the stress from planning my parent's Christmas party is just starting to get to me. I'm assuming your going as Alicia's date."

"Yeah, she wants me to wear a tux - which I'm not about to do anytime soon." His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"You can wear just a long sleeved shirt and some nice pants, it'd be fine. while it is a party, it's not a real formal one." I offered. "These kids from the hospital are going to be there too, they are so adorable, and we are going to give them presents from Santa."

Josh nodded, his brown hair flopping around gently in the air. Suddenly becoming uncomfortable, he shifted from foot to foot. "That thing with Rosa this morning, did you...I mean, do you feel depressed about that or something?"

My eyebrow raised delicately. "Wow, I don't know if I'm prepared for a heart to heart with Josh Hotz."

He gave me a flat look. "I'm trying here. Derrick's all about this talking stuff out thing now. Your partially to blame, I'm sure."

"Your quite the charmer, Mr. Hotz." I told him sarcastically, he gave me a toothpaste commercial worthy smile. "What you asked, I suppose it did make me not feel the best. Not to mention how Rosa flipped me off, I mean, I thought we were cool or somewhat friends."

"Yeah," Josh nodded, making his hair go slightly to the right. "I saw that. I thought you just harassed her or something - you know like you used to do? Then we walked into the school and she opened her mouth. Like a parrot squawking, I tell you, like a parrot squawking."

Throwing my head back and laughing, I took notice to the clock on the wall. "Oh shi-crap! I have to get back to Art. Bye Josh, nice talking to you!"

Dashing off, I threw a small wave over my shoulder. I didn't catch his reply as I turned the corner running straight into a senior, whose name escaped me. "Oops, sorry!"

With a light blush staining my cheeks, I kept running towards the art room, slowing my pace as I came closer to the door. Ms. Trace gave me a stern glance before turning her attention back to the junior presenting at the front of the room.

Thankful for the darkened room, I slipped into my seat, shooting Olivia a bright smile. Her eyes furrowed at my mood change but said nothing of it, probably thankful for it.

-O-

"Hey Landon." After what seemed like the whole month of December, Landon and Skye finally showed up for lunch. His head shot up, sending brown locks flying around his head like satellites. "We need a DJ for the Christmas Party my parents are having, do you know anybody?"

He bobbed his head in a yes. "Yeah, my friend does that sort of stuff. I'll tell him about it and see what he says."

"Thank you!" A relieved sigh escaped my lips. _That's one problem solved._

"You know what I've realized?" Olivia asked, coming from the outfield with that one. At my raised eyebrow she continued on. "Remember that day we met Rosa and she said that she basically despised Claire? Well, do you think their cousins or something since they both are deceiving?"

"Nah. While both seem to be peppered with evil and a love of seeing people suffer, I don't think they're related." I threw a cherry tomato into my mouth, chomping down on it, and twisting my face at the taste. _Oh well, this is my only lunch._

"What is our plan to take her down?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I mean there is no way we can let a menace like her continue on, right?"  
Griffin nodded his head and patted Olivia's arm reassuringly. "Sure, if it makes you happy."  
"Don't be such a pansy, Griffin." Olivia threw over her shoulder playfully. He rolled his eyes in a what-can-you-do, way.

"Anyways..." I interrupted their little lovey-dovey stare off. "We aren't going to get her back, we are just going to let her be."

Olivia pouted and whined. "Why not? I don't like her since this morning. Plus it seems she has a vendetta against you, I figure strike her down first. I mean either way there will be a conflict here."

"Yeah," My agreement made her eyes light up with hope. "but I'm not going to be the one to initiate the conflict, and neither are you Olivia, okay?"

"Alright." Her arms folded over her chest and she slumped forward, dejected. "I'll let it go for now, but if she starts something-"

"I know, I know. That's free rein for you to go in on her then." Compromise would be best in this situation and as she perked up, I smiled.

-O-

"So," Cam began, throwing his arm around my shoulder as per usual. "I've decided to act as your body guard of sorts against that Tony guy - it was after all my fault you even acknowledged him."

"Your taking responsibility for all of this then?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.

He let out a low chuckle. "No, I'm just saying ever meeting the creep was all my fault and any events leading after that are your own fault."

"Oh gee, you sure know how to be charming Mr. Fisher."

"I try, I try." Cam answered, obviously not picking up on my sarcasm.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you coming?" Brushing my self off, I threw the question over at Griffin who was trying to balance his gym clothes ontop of his 1/2 inch binder. He shook his head no. Apparently over the break they were going to disinfect the gym lockers, so we had collect all of our personal belongs, otherwise they would've been disposed of. _Disinfect for what is what I want to know._

With that thought I began my journey to the water fountain, Cam trailing behind me. "Do you know what I think is a bit odd?"

"What-" I began to ask, my eyes zeroing in on the scene before me, and freezing.

Slight hidden behind the bleachers, was Rosa and Derrick making out like teenagers - which they were, but the idea was still there. I think I saw some exchanging of gum.

"Ew." Cam commented loudly from behind me. Derrick flew away from Rosa, looking at Cam and I with alarmed eyes. Rosa sat there smirking at me like she was queen of the world.

"I could've lived without seeing that." I agreed with Cam.

* * *

**Sigh, that is ew. Thoughts? Any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them ASAP. Happy December 20th! Only four more days!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	21. Day 21 & 22

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names used belong to their respective owners - not me.**

* * *

**_Posted: December 28, 2010_**

****

Westchester, NY

**Westchester High School **

**December 21, 2010**

**2:01 p.m.**

"I am so glad to have those over with!" Olivia bounced out the door, a relieved smile plastered on her face. "There's no way I could've gone another day with no sleep - even now I think I'm going to crash!"

Laughing, I nodded at her choice of words, agreeing wholeheartedly. "I know, I'm just going to pass out when I get home."

"Umm, in case your two brain cells forgot, you have a party to plan." Claire's voice rang annoyingly through my ears. I turned around, sickeningly sweet smile set on my face to match her glare.

"Thanks for telling me Claire, it would've completely slipped over my head." My voice pitch became higher as I continued. "I mean, we've only been planning this for a month, the big tent in my backyard may have slipped my mind!"

Claire's lips twisted in an unattractive way as she glared at me. "I figured as much. It's not enough that there's a huge tent in my front lawn, you forget anyways."

_Is she serious? _My eyes narrowed in disbelief at her words, sickeningly sweet voice still on, I kindly told her. "May I remind you Claire, you do not own _my _guesthouse; therefore, it is not your front lawn."

"Ha! My family and I will be there for a while, so yeah, it is my front lawn." Her smug smile made me want to punch it right off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but my father gave your family five and a half years to get yourselves settled, and I believe that time is almost up." Claire's smile slipped off, turning into an angry frown.

"Please, like your parents would really kick us out - they love us!" Not wanting to waste anymore of my time, I refrained from telling her of Kendra's numerous complaints and my dad's constant agreements of the complaints.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." I grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her over to the Range Rover for a quick escape.

"Wow," Olivia looked out the window at Claire and her just arriving followers. "I didn't realize that some witches can't fly."

I snorted a laugh and corrected her. "No, you have to wait until night time. About ten o'clock every night, you can see her on her broomstick flying towards the moon."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I saw her on a broomstick." She mumbled still looking out of the window as Issac pulled out of the parking lot. I nodded my agreement.

-O-

_This is not good, this is not good. _Glancing frantically at the clock again, my anxiety level shot up again. The caters had arrived, tent was set in place, activities for children were set up, tables were set with decorations accenting them perfectly, everything was ready - except for the tree. While it wasn't Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree worthy, a person could touch the top easily from the balcony.

Looking down at my iPhone, I quickly tapped my way to the e-mail that listed the tracking number of the tree. The screen quickly shuffled to an Safari window and load. Taking a deep breath, I peeked down at the location of the tree.

_Arrival Estimated: 9:38 a.m. Thursday, December 23, 2010_

"That's good, that means the tree will be here on time. No need to stress about it." I told myself, walking into the house with one last wave to Rob, the security guard of twelve years. Climbing into my bed, I let out a small sigh of relief. "No need to stress. Not at all."

**

* * *

**

Westchester, NY

**Block Estate**

**December 22, 2010**

**10:21 a.m.**

"Oh my god, oh my god. I can not believe I forgot," Frustrated I pulled the ends of my hair. "and it's not like I can call Issac, I told him to take today off. I'd just be a bitch to rip him away from potential family time. Who can I call then?"

My eyes lit up and I lunged for my phone. Silently I thanked Alicia for entering his number so many sleepovers ago.

"Hello?"

"Josh! Hey it's Massie." While my voice was probably overly loud and cheerful, I couldn't find it in me to care right now. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

A few beats of silence passed before he answered with a suspicious. "What?"

"Well," I began, holding the word out for a few seconds. "I was wondering, if perhaps, possibly, you could drive me to the mall to pick up a few things. You know the party? I haven't exactly gotten all the presents for the hospital kids yet and my driver has the day off. So could you drive me?"

Dead silence answered me. "Please! I'll be your best friend!"

"How could I pass up on that?" Sarcasm dripped from his tone. "Sure, I'll drive you. Be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you!" I cheered into the phone as he hung up. Running upstairs, I quickly threw on an outfit, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair into a high ponytail.

The doorbell rang right as I slipped my shoes on. A smile lit my face as I walked towards the door. "Thank you so much-"

My words stopped mid-sentence, as I noticed the person standing awkwardly next to Josh. I slowly turned my head, completely facing Josh with a cold glare that could have frozen ice. "Thanks, Josh."

He shrugged, brushing off my glare. "We were playing Call of Duty when you called, so of course he heard the call, and he wanted to come along. Get a last minute gift for his mom maybe?"

"Huh." I closed the front door behind me and locked it. "Either way, whether he comes or not, I need to get these gifts. It's just a few that I thought I had here, but I didn't."

Josh nodded walking towards the car, leaving Derrick and myself behind as I tried to punch in the outside security system. There were three security systems per section of the house. For the front door only, there was an outside lock - that could only unlock the front door.

"Massie," Derrick began and I shhed him, not wanting to deal with the events that had occurred just yet. Regardless of my attempt of avoiding conversation, he continued. "why didn't you just call me to take you?"

Huffing at the security pad for not excepting the password, with my eyes locked onto the number pad, I turned my head slightly towards Derrick. "Because Derrick, not only am I infuriated with you for choosing to believe Claire, I am also still reeling from the shock of seeing you making out with Rosa."

"Rosa-" He began to defend himself, but I cut him off quickly.

"No, I don't want to hear it, and you know why? Because you didn't want to hear me when Claire told you those lies." My eyes bore into his and I hoped he could see the raw pain and anger that reflected in them. "Yeah, I could have told you the truth right off the bat, but would you really have believed me? No. So the fact still remains that you didn't really trust me, and that hurt Derrick."

Finally the piece of plastic accepted the code I was typing in and blinked its understanding. Facing Derrick fully, I looked him in the eyes. "Let's go okay? I just want to get this done."

-O-

I let out a satisfied moan as I savored the first bite. "That is delicious."

"It looks disgusting." Josh commented critically glancing at my choice of teriyaki chicken from the food court.

Letting another moan slip out, I answered him. "Nuh-uh. This is delicious. You don't know what you're missing. I am going to move to Japan, just so I can eat this every day."

"Yeah, we'll see how that works out. How can you order, if you can't even speak the language?" He threw his crumpled up napkin towards the trash can, hitting the rim, and just barely bouncing in. I rolled my eyes as he gave me a triumphant smile. "Maybe I should quit soccer and join basketball."

"I would stick with soccer if I were you, you just barely made that shot Colby." I informed him with a roll of my eyes.

He mirrored my eye roll. "It's Kobe, not Colby like the cheese."

"Wow," I let that word stay there in the awkward silence. "I feel pretty dumb."

Josh's eyebrows went up slightly, then back down. "Well…"

"Shut up." Throwing a spoon full of rice at him, I smiled, sticking my tongue out. "I hope it sticks to your hair."

"Thanks, do you know how hard it will be to get all the rice off?" He shot me a death glare. "This is what I get for helping you."

"Aww shucks, that's not very nice."

"Neither is throwing rice at me."

"You could always just walk around with the rice on yourself." My eyes slid over to the gawking girls a few tables over. "I'm sure it wouldn't diminish the population of female followers."

"Someone sounds bitter…" Josh trailed off with a slightly higher voice.

My eyes narrowed. "Yes, Josh, I am very jealous that I'm not a fawning school girl. You're delusional."

"Whatever you say Massie." He shot me a wide smirk. "Whatever you say."

Slowly my lips quirked into a smile. "You sure do repeat yourself a lot."

"Your one to talk," Josh scoffed. "you practically have it down to an art form. Have you ever listened to yourself talk?"

"Hey where did Derrick go?" I looked around trying to spot the mop of dirty blonde hair.

Josh shrugged his shoulders, glancing around from the corner of his eyes. "Who knows, I think he might have went window shopping, or he could've gone to the bathroom."

_Or he snuck off to see Rosa again. _That thought couldn't help but come to air and I winced. Maybe I was a little bitter.

One dish of teriyaki chicken, a bowl of orange chicken, and thirty-two minutes later, still no sign of Derrick. Josh blew air through his teeth before sighing. "I guess I'll call him real fast – don't want to just leave without him."

I nodded as Josh dialed the number and tried not to listen when Derrick answered.

_"Where are you?" _Josh mumbled into the phone, obviously not wanting me to listen in on the conversation.

_"I had to pick up a few…things." _

"Meaning you…?" Josh let the end trail off, waiting for Derrick to finish the thought.

_"Yeah, I have everything planned out."_

"But you decided this before-"

_"I know, but I'm going to do it still."_ Derrick told Josh, voice irritated. _"I have a ride, I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Tell Massie…"_

"Tell her…what?" Josh probed.

Derrick breathed loudly into the phone. _"Never mind, I've got to go."_

"Bye." He answered, but Derrick had already hung up. An annoyed sigh left Josh's lips as he angrily stuffed his phone back into his jeans. I gave him a raised eyebrow as he turned back around. "He left – said he had a ride."

Nodding, I took the last sip of my Pepsi, and threw it into a questionable green trash can. _I kind of wish Derrick hadn't left._

-O-

I scratched the back of my head trying to loosen the ponytail imprinted stiff locks. My phone buzzed frantically, capturing my attention. Throwing a piece of gum in my and chomping down on it, I flipped my phone open.

**Derrick: Good Night.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm back... I hope you guys didn't think I'd really just not update like that ;) Truth be told, my internet broke again. Only me - I tell you. Here's the story: For Christmas my dad wanted to video chat with our relatives in Colorado, to do this we had to update our internet. Now I won't disclose the name of the company (partly because I think that will come with consequences if I do...), but our internet stopped working completely - while they were trying to speed it up. Hilarious, right? So I apologize for making you guys wait for this chapter, I'll try and release the other ones, but it'll probably be tomorrow when I do. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas!**

**Another thing, I don't know what's going on. I had to type this author's note a few times because the document manager is bugging out. First it said I had over 2,000 words, now it's saying something completely different. So I really don't know how this will all turn out. Anyways, Happy December 28th!**

**-Layta Relient-Only**


	22. Day 23 & 24

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners. I do not own 100 Years by Five For Fighting, Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, or Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I do not own Star Wars. All those belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

_Posted: December 30, 2010_**

Westchester, NY

**Block Estate**

**December 23, 2010**

**2:42 a.m.**

"This is not good..." I mumbled to myself, looking at the clock. "The tree still isn't here."

Kendra put a comforting hand on my shoulder, shaking it off I turned towards her. She gave me a toothy smile. "The tree will be here, probably just some ice. In case you haven't noticed, it has started to snow outside."

Biting my lip I spared a glance towards the kitchen window. "Yup, sure has. Do you think the tree won't be here in time?"

Kendra shook her head, making the purposely loose locks framing her face twisting around her neck slightly. "It will be fine, all the gifts for the hospital children are taken care of right?"

I nodded trying to steady the growing urge to scream like a four year old. "Yes mother, I took care of it all."

"Well then, even if the tree does not arrive exactly on time, we still have the presents." She gave me a smile that told me I should be happy with that answer. My eyes rolled, but I otherwise kept my mouth shut.

Walking out onto the balcony, I took notice of the fufilling scene before me. The large grey tent shimmered in the partial sunlight, waiters and waitresses were sprinkled throughout the yard - most kept under the tent in the misty weather. Equipment for the music had just started to arrive and with tables properly decorated with many accents throughout the tent, we were more or less ready.

"You girls did a great job." Kendra complimented, walking up from behind me. With a small apprecieting shoulder pat, she walked back into the warm air of the house.

Letting out a long sigh, I watched the visible cloud as it diipated. "I suppose we did do alright."

With a sigh in department, I walked back inside to start the ever tedious process of getting ready for the party.

Glancing at the clock, I decided not to go for an hour long shower as per usual. Getting out of the shower on time was the easy part, pacing myself on the rest of the process became my problem.

Of course the difficult person I was, the decision to no blow dry my hair, but let it air dry seemed like an obvious. Unfortunately thirty minutes before the party was said to start, I still had stuck together, wet, locks of hair. Shaking my head in aggitation, I decided heck with it, and started to blow dry my hair, wincing the whole time imagining the split ends.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

I sang along with the soft notes of my radio, choosing to keep my hair natural instead of straightening, and ran my fingers through my hair, shaking it about with a smile. Taking a breath I sang along with the following line.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

With a giddy smile, I rushed towards my closet outfit already prepared for the event. Slipping on the Aidan Mattox Batwing Sleeve Velvet Dress, I gave an excited squeal. While Kendra had bought the dress, I was in love with it at first sight. The dress was loose and tightened slightly at the waist, then flared out down to around mid-thigh. What I adored the most about the dress was the sleeves, secured at my shoulder a slit then ran down to just above my elbow, where the fabric connected again.

Biting my lip to hide the smile that threatened to form, I walked over to my shoe shelves and grabbed the shoes that Kendra had bought for the dress. The Jimmy Choo Black Lance Strappy Patent Leather Sandals, swirled around the space of my ankles and looped back towards my feet. Overall, I would have rated the outfit a 9.9 - if not a perfect 10 - that is, if I still acted like I did in my time with the Pretty Committee.

_But I don't. That is hopefully behind me by now. _Meeting my eyes in the closet's full length mirror, I was faced with the reality of the statement. A sad smile graced the lips of an otherwise perfect facade and I aloud myself to feel a small pinch of lonliness and betrayal in that second. In the next, the smile had appeared, and the facade slipped back into place. It became funny how I could change so quickly in the blink of an eye. One last fleeting glance towards my reflection, I walked out of my room, now dark, heeled thumping the wooden floors.

-O-

"What would happen if someone was to start choking on these overpriced cubed cheeses?" Olivia gave me a wondering look, before turning her attention back towards the cheese.

Griffin snorted at his girlfriend and put an indulgant arm around her shoulder. "Someone would stand up, rushing forwards, and give the choking person the himeleic. Then after the cheese was out of the choker's throat, they would lock eyes, realize they have a connection. Deny the connection and eventually end up together and on a talk show talking about money management - just how it is in the movies."

I gave him a narrow eyed look. "What kind of movies have you been seeing Mr. Hastings?"

Giving me a narrow eyed look of his own, I continued. "You know your not supposed to watch anymore chick flicks! They give you all these strange ideas. Next thing you know, you'll come to school with a shaved head, multiple piercings, and a tattoo that says MOM, but when upside down it reads WOW."

"Okay?" Griffin looked at me with a questioning shine to his eyes. "What's so bad about that?"

"Puh-lease. First off, it's not that bad, but in Westchester that's practically murder. You picking up what I'm putting down?" Leaning back in my chair - which probably wasn't formal dining exceptable - I nodded at him with a mockingly bittersweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm picking up what your putting down." He set his elbow on the table and settled his chin onto his hand. "It's kind of sad how people here are so judgemental at times."

Nodding, I took a swig of my supposedly-red-but-really-pink-in-color water. "Uh-huh. Speak the truth Mr. Hastings. Speak the truth."

"And this is why we don't take her out in public with us." Griffin loudly whispered to Olivia, she nodded as if what he said was serious stuff - note worthy even.

Snorting loudly, I gave him a raised eyebrow. "Why you don't take _me_? Puh-lease, you guys are more embarassing than my _parents _out in public."

Griffin raised his eyebrows in retaliation. "Puh-lease? Are we switching back into the days of the Pretty Committee era? And to think, I thought you could resist the pull of the dark side."

"This isn't Star Wars and I'm not going to go all Darth Vader on your ass, it was a slip of the tongue, and if I want to pronounce things in a dictionary like way, I will." Wiping my hands together in a satisfied way, I smiled at him. Giving me one last humorous smile, Griffin whisked Olivia onto the dance floor, where Katy Perry's Teenage Dream echoed loudly. _Someone's a fan._

"You know," My father began, suddenly appearing, and drinking what I could safely assume to be a hangover inducing concoction. "there are many males here that are your age."

I raised a plucked eyebrow slowly in disbelief. "That's nice?"

"Yup." He nodded to himself, rocking back on his heels. "Just getting that statement out there. In fact, your mother and I wouldn't mind if you would dance with a certain gentleman, that we're friends with his parents - just getting that out there."

"Depends, who do you have in mind?" Following his finger, it led to a mess of red hair. "Oh my-"

At my father's stern look, I quickly corrected myself. "-gosh! When did Thomas get here? How did Thomas get here?"

Scratching the back of his neck, my father answered my question. "His parents are here too, back in Westchester for good that is, so are a few others you know."

"Nuh-uh. You did not." At his blank look, I gave a squeal of excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

With a smile, he started to walk away, not before throwing one more thing over his shoulder. "Don't thank me, thank their parents."

Nodding, I ran over as fast as I could - mind you that I had heels, and tackled Thomas into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Following through in my hug and returning it, he chuckled. "Surprise, surprise right? There's more too."

"Nuh-uh." My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"Massie!" Natalie pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled down at her black, almost brown, colored head. "I missed you! Can you believe we are back? Just like good old times, right! We can go to the park, get snow cones, get some cheetos! Just like we used to! It is going to be so much fun!"

"I missed you too Natalie. How about wee do all that stuff when it gets a bit warmer?" I opted with a smile in her direction, she gave a slight pout, but otherwise conceded.

"Afraid of the cold now?" A deep, warm, voice asked from behind me. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my mindsection and he place him chin ontop of my head. "So we leave for a while and you turn into a wuss?"

"Oh great, you're here too? I thought it became a rule to leave the asshole behind." My lips twitched into a smile at his laughter.

"Nah, we knew you'd miss me too much if I didn't come along." He pulled me closer towards his body. "Damn, your so fucking cold."

"Language." I chasitsed with a smile, getting a sense of deja vu. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Planting a kiss on my head, he spun me around, I was met with the sight of his messy black hair and shining brown eyes. "Don't cry on me though."

"Don't flatter yourself asshole, the red eyes wouldn't be worth it." My lips twisted into a soft smile and I looked him directly in his chocolate brown eyes, so different from another's I knew. "I really did miss you, Aaron."

"Yeah, yeah." Shaking the sentiment off, not one to deal with emotion, he shot me a captivating smile. "Anything interesting happen?"

The corner of my mouth twitched at the events that had occured recently. I could've told him anything, everything that had happened, but I chose a different alternative. "Nah. Nothing too exciting."

-O-

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

The beginning for 100 years by Five For Fighting, rang throught the cool winter air. I smiled from the top of the balcony as I watched the children exiting the tent and dancing around the tree. Gifts for the hospital children had been opened and many still had bright smiles on their faces. _A job well done, I suppose._

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

"Hey." Derrick's voice, while cautious, still had an air of determination around it that made me smile. I nodded in acknowledgement of his prescense. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

My eyes narrowed. "What kind of favor?"

"You know my mom adores you," I nodded and he continued. "well she wants you to come over for Christmas Eve - have dinner and exchange a few presents. She says you don't have to bring any presents since this is rather short notice."

Biting my bottom lip, I weighed the pros and cons. The biggest con was that since the Rosa episode I promised to myself not to get involved with anything Derrick Harrington related. Yet, I didn't want to say no to Natasha, so like the idiot I was I nodded a yes at his request. "Sure, I'll go."

**

* * *

**

Westchester, NY

**Block Estate**

**December 24, 2010**

**4:56 p.m.**

"Bye, I'm leaving!" My voice echoed through the house as I ran towards the door. Only to be intercepted by Kendra.

"Where are you going again?" Her eyes narrowed as I shifted uncomfortably.

"The Harrington's, for Christmas - they invited me."

Kendra pursed her lips and shook her head playfully. "Have I taught you nothing? Invite them over for brunch tomorrow."

I nodded in defeat before stepping around her and out the door, running straight into Derrick. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would invite you and not pick you up, did you?" His eyes twinkled with an emotion I decided I did not want to desicfer.

I froze as Kendra took notice to Derrick. "Massie dear? Who is this adorably handsome man?"

"Run." Grabbing his arm, I pulled him along to his car. "Oh and my mother wants you and your family to come over for lunch tomorrow."

Derrick nodded as we climbed into his car. My eyes immediately went out the window, as to avoid any possiblity of conversation.

A warm hand on my shoulder, snapped me out of my daze, and my eyes connected with Derrick's. "We're here."

I nodded and looked over my outfit of choice one last time. A Corson Black Knit Drape Cardigan over a James Perse White Long Tank, both splendidly comfortable and warm. J Brand Black Lightweight Low Rise Denim Leggings painted my normally short appearing legs, and Brian Atwood Black Cosmic Snap-Back Ankle Boots covered my feet, providing nessicary warmth.

With one last deep breath I stepped out of the car, my booted feet greeting the combination tile and grass driveway. Derrick gave me a comforting smile that made my heart stutter for a second. I smile back, just a tad bit nervous, and took his offered arm as he led me towards the now intimidating house.

"Massie! I'm so glad you came!" Natasha rushed forward, envelopiung me into a hug and surrounding myself in a cloud of her Chanel perfume. Giving her the once over, I smile at her wonderful taste. You couldn't even tell Natasha had two children through the way she wore her Kay Unger Portrait Collar Satin Gown. "You like? I notice this dress while shopping in New York, and I just had to have it."

"It's beautiful, you look so young in it!" I told her truthfully with a smile. She waved off my compliment, giving me a returning once over.

"You look beautiful too! I can understand why my son just cannot stop talking about you!" Natasha pinched Derrick's cheek playfully and I smiled at the relationship she had with her son.

"Ma." Derrick complained, giving her a pleading look.

"Mother." Natasha corrected with a pat to the cheek. "Now you kids run along okay/ I believe your sister is in the game room. Don't bother her too much Derrick, you know she just broke up with that football player, and is not handling it too well."

"I don't understand why though, she broke up with him." Derrick murmured, giving his mother an annoyed look.

"Go easy on her Derrick." Natasha shot Derrick an agreeing look and a smile towards myself, before heading for the kitchen.

"I like your mom, she's so nice and friendly." I told Derrick with a smile, he gave me a raised eyebrow, but said nothing as he led me towards the game room.

"Samantha! Get off your lazy ass!" Derrick then after saying that proceeded to loudly knock on the door before throwing it open dramatically.

"What the hell Derrick?" A blond head flew up from the couch throwing a pillow at the door. The pillow was flying in my direction before Derrick's hand snapped out and grabbed it before the pillow could make contact with my face. "Who the hell is she? And why is she over here? Is this Dylan? Mom said her hair was red and unless she died it - this couldn't be ! So this must be-"

"Massie Block." I finished for her, twitching my mouth to the side at the sight of Derrick's older sister draped on the couch.

Her brown eyes - a lot like Derrick's, but noticably lighter - connected with my own, as a wide smile covered her full lips. "Nice ta meet you Massie, I'm Sammi. Derrick's told me nothing about you since he's a complete asshole and I had to learn about it all from my mother."

"Oh shut up." Derrick pushed her over slightly and she collapsed in giggles.

She pouted slightly. "Oh come on Derr-Bear, you know Massie and I will be best friends."

"Doubtful." Folding his arms over his chest, he stared down his sister.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she patted the couch cushion next to her, signaling for me to sit there. As I sat down she gave me a bright smile. "So...You and Derrick kissed yet?"

"Excuse me?" My face was probably bright red, but I couldn't concentrate on that, rather what to say to Derrick's sister.

"Did you and Derrick kiss?" She counted the words off on her fingers and gave a bright smile as she finished.

"Dinnertime!" Natasha's voice sang through the intercom speakers hidden throughout the room.

_Thank you God. _I grabbed Derrick's arm and pulled him out of the room as quickly as I could without seeming too rude. Sammi's laughter rang throughout the hall, even though she was still in the game room.

-O-

"That was awkward. Am I the only one who thought that?" My head spun towards Derrick.

He let out a humored chuckle before shaking his head. "No it was awkward."

"Why did your dad keep staring at me?"

"He has someone specific that he wants me to date. I realize we're not dating but he seems to think we are. A while ago he went to a business meeting with a smaller company that he was trying to get to join us. The guy had a daughter and ever since he met her, he has convinced himself that we're perfect for each other." Derrick explained, eyes never leaving the road.

Curious, I asked. "Do you even know who she is?"

"Yeah, you know Rosa that goes to school with us? That's the guy's daughter." Eyes still glued to the road, he didn't spare me a glance at the mention of Rosa.

"Huh. That's...interesting."

* * *

**Next is Christmas :) I'll try and get that out tonight. Thoughts? Any mistakes, please tell me. Happy December 30th! Even though it's not that happy since school starts again soon. Oh well...**

**-Layta Relient-Only**


	23. Day 25 & 26

**Good Evening - actually I should say morning :) Oh well, I said I was going to get it out today - or rather yesterday - but it's here now :) Enjoy :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me.**

**

* * *

**

**_Posted: December 31, 2010_**

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 25, 2010**

**11:57 a.m.**

"Stop your moping." Kendra crowed from her spot on the couch. Legs cross, magazine in hand, Kendra looked the picture of disinterested.

"I'm not moping." I told her rather snidely - that wasn't an exact lie, but it did not have the full truth either. "I just don't see why you had to invite the Harrington's over on Christmas, they probably have a million other things they would rather be doing."

She looked up slightly from her latest copy of Vogue, with raised eyebrow. "Really Massie dear, is it the Harrington's you have a problem with me inviting, or just Derrick Harrington?"

Folding my arms over my chest I glared at her. "I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about. I said the Harrington's didn't I, not once did I mention Derrick."

"I'd say your looking pretty defensive for someone who isn't talking about Derrick." Kendra widened her eyes innocently and went back to her magazine.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion mother." Turning away from her, I headed back upstairs, only getting halfway up before Kendra called me back down.

"Massie! The Harrington's will be arriving soon, you cannot head back upstairs to hide out in your room, and don't even think about using the change the outfit excuse. You look fine and if you need to use the restroom, we have a bathroom down here. Sit." Kendra's word seemed to be law as of the past few hours, even my dad had backed down from a potential fight over the choice of sweater he planned to wear.

"Yes Mother." My reply dripped with sarcasm that I didn't bother to hide, if Kendra paid enough attention to notice, she didn't make any indication that she had in fact heard me. I rolled my eyes and narrowed them, trying to keep my resolve not to show any sign of breaking my disapproval of the Harrington's visiting for lunch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kendra murmured behind the shield of her magazine. "could form premature wrinkles. Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Thank you Kendra, I'll keep that in mind for future situations." My words were forced through my teeth and I smiled stiffly at her.

Kendra tried to hide her smile - desperately failing at that. "Wouldn't you say Thursday's party was a success?"

"Total subject change, but yes it went just fine after we got the tree." Leaning back, I let a small smile grace my features.

"I told you everything would turn out just fine." Kendra sighed as if I were the reason for the small wrinkles beginning to form upon her skin.

"If we're being honest here, I didn't believe you."

Kendra rolled her eyes at me. "If we were being honest, I would also tell you I didn't think you girls could have pulled it off, and that I knew you all were fighting from the start. That's if we were being truthfully, which we might have been, we might not have been."

My eyes narrowed at her. "Yeah, okay. I didn't catch the last part of that, but it's interesting to know my mother basically threw me to the piranhas."

"Don't be so dramatic Massie dear, it is not very flattering." Kendra set her magazine down and it was almost as if she was psychic the doorbell rang. Standing up elegantly and gesturing for me to do the same, Kendra walked towards the front door. My father hopped down the stairs right as Natasha walked into the house.

"Kendra, your house is simply beautiful." Natasha compliment with a bright smile. Kendra gave a small thanks before turning back towards the rest of the Harrington's.

Natasha greeted me with a large hug and a polite nod in my father's direction. "Now Massie you just must tell me why you didn't except the gifts last night! We have them right out in the trunk, and I refuse to leave with those gifts in my car."

My father shot me a raised brow over Natasha's shoulder and I widened my eyes, giving him an innocent look. "Okay then, Natasha, I guess I can't really refuse then can I?"

"Oh don't make it seem like I'm forcing you." She let out a laugh and threw her hands up, amused.

_But you are... _Keeping my thoughts to myself, I simply smiled at her, and let a little laugh slip through my lips. "I hope you enjoy brunch then, I apologize for not purchasing any presents for you and your family."

"Don't think anything of it, Derrick should've told you sooner." Natasha rolled her eyes as her only son walked into the living room area, where they were talking.

"Ma." He groaned, sitting down next to her on the overstuffed couch.

"Mother." She corrected with a stern glance to her son. Shaking her head, Natasha let out a dainty sigh. "Honestly Derrick."

"Massie! Let's go take a look at your room!" Sammi grabbed my wrist pulling me upstairs, placing a hand on her hip, she stopped just as she reached the final stair. "Okay, what room is yours?"

With a tight smile, I pulled her in the direction of my room. "Third door on the left, right in between my father's study and one of the guest rooms."

"One of the many I'm assuming?" Sammi asked with an amused smile. Humor radiated through her eyes and I rolled my own. "I'm just messing with you, we have a few guest bedrooms lying around too."

With a wink Sammi opened the door to my room, giving a little sigh. "This is cool. How come everything is so, white and gray? Not that its weird I have a black and gray colored room, it's just all white. Kind of give it a hospital, doctor office, feel."

Leaning against the door frame, I gave her a dry look. "And if we're done with the criticizing of my room, I believe it's time to have brunch."

"Kill joy." Sammi put her hands up in a pish posh motion and airily walked out of the room. "You coming?"

"Why not, wouldn't want to miss forty-five minutes of your father staring at me." Shaking my head, I turned off my light, and walked out the door.

Sammi threw her head back and laughed. "He means well, I suppose. Although, if we were back in medieval times, I wouldn't put it past my father to arrange a marriage between Derrick and this Rosa girl. I went on her Facebook page, and lets just say I do not want my brother having any part of that. She also tried to friend me, but I'm sure you can understand why I declined."

"Rosa..." I trailed off with a shake of my head. "That kid is something."

_And not in a good way. _I added silently to myself.

-O-

_ I feel like I'm going to be mugged or something with the way he's staring at me. _My eyes again slid to the person diagonally across from me. Hazel eyes bore into my own and I looked down again, freaked out yet again.

_I don't like this, I don't like this at all. _My frown became deep as I focused on my mashed potatoes. _I get it he doesn't want me to date Derrick, but does he have to stare at me like that?_

Another glance up, and yup still there, still staring. Every hour on the hour, 24/7, he'll be there staring. This is what nightmares are made of. _I can see it, I'll just look out the window one day and he'll be there. Still staring at me. Never escaping it, ever._

Only another, what, thirty minutes of this?

-O-

"Massie," Kendra began slowly, making sure to catch my attention before continuing. The Harrington's had just left the house only minutes before. "was there a specific reason why Mr. Harrington was staring at you?"

"Uh, it's nothing really." She shot me flat look, silently signaling for me to continue. "Well, he thinks that, umm, Derrick and I are together and he wants Derrick to date this other girl. So I think he's trying to intimidate me, by staring at me. He just doesn't like me because of that..."

"That is a bit..." Kendra paused, pursing her lips together, trying to search for the word. "odd."

**

* * *

**

Westchester, NY

**Block Estate**

**December 26, 2010**

**11:32 a.m.**

My lips twisted into a frown and I bit the side of my mouth. "I don't have anything to give... Should I? Would it send the wrong signal? I guess I shouldn't care, that's it I'll do it either way."

Sending a text to Issac, I made sure I looked alright enough to go into public, and grabbed my shoes. Not wasting a second, Issac sat in the Range Rover right as I came out of the house.

I quickly found out that driving there was the easy part, selecting the present became the hard part. What do you give guy first off? Secondly, he probably has anything I could get him. Tapping my top lip in thought, I looked around me for any store that piqued my interest even the tiniest bit. Then I saw it.

Big block letters with the three primary colors decorated the front and inside was a florescent lit, crazed, mess. With a bright smile I walked into the store and quickly selected a yellow Labrador puppy. Taking my time, I walked towards the stuffer, placed my heart inside it, and opted not to put a voice record inside the puppy too. I then proceeded to walk towards the clothing and picked out a soccer uniform with the name Beckham plastered on the back - it even had little cleats. Quickly I went towards the cash register and paid for the puppy, the lady there smacked her gum at me and then decided to place the puppy in a box when she thought I had enough of her spit on my face.

With one last deceiving smile over my shoulder, I exited the mall as quickly as I could, and directed Issac to the address. "Park a block away from the house okay?"

Issac nodded and followed the instructions. I took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking towards the Harrington Estate. With a wave to the security guard and a point to the present, he let me past the gate, and I climbed up there.

With one last deep breath, I placed the present on the front porch, rang the doorbell, and hid behind the bushes until someone came to get the present and took it inside. My eyes were bright and my smile wide as I left the Harrington Estate.

_Happy Birthday Derrick._

_

* * *

_**Short? I suppose. Wonderfully filled with Harrington's and Block's? Yes.**

**Thoughts? Any mistakes please tell me, it's past midnight and something in here probably doesn't make sense. Happy Practically New Year! Happy December 31st! Three more days until I have school yet again -,- Oh well...  
**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	24. Day 27 & 28

**I don't know if I can get the other chapters out today... We have a storm warning going and my dad is screaming to turn off all electronics -,-**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything to do with the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Posted:**_

Westchester, NY

**Block Estate**

**December 27, 2010**

**11:29 p.m.**

I bolted straight up in my sleep. Sweat covered my body, coating my arms, and making my clothes stick to me in a way that was highly uncomfortable. A shiver ran through my body, cold on outside briefly, but making my body seem even warmer on the inside. Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed it down, hating the taste, but hating the act of barfing even more. Another round of shivers ran through me, crossing my arms over my stomach, holding onto the opposite elbows, I tried to control the shivers.

Green light on the clock told me it was close to midnight, but I could've cared less. The nightmare had unnerved me too much, too much to sleep, and I would still feel it in the morning too. My eyes stung, the beginnings of tears starting. My vision blurred as one, two, three even slipped down the contours of my face.

_This is insane. _Folding into myself, I turned to the side, and closed my eyes. Visions flashed behind my closed lids, I snapped my eyes open. I braced myself for the oncoming night of no sleep, but yet no nightmares either.

**

* * *

Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 28, 2010**

**2:34 p.m.**

_I wonder if he like it. Did he smile when he noticed the gift? Have confusion cloud his brown eyes. _I shook my head as my thoughts seemed to take a turn for the worse. _What if he threw it away? Showed it to his family and they all laughed at my patheticness? They all seemed so nice._

I grimaced at my train of thought and shook my head trying to dispelled the negative. _This is what no sleep will do to you - turn you into an insane mess. _

_What if he burned it? _

"Gah!" Shaking my head, I quickly grabbed my coat, and rushed out the door. "I need to get out of here and get some fresh air."

Although the sun shone rather brightly today, the December air was still crisp and cold. Nevertheless, I was heading to the park, the cold didn't bother me as much as it probably should have. Almost as if I couldn't feel it, I walked on towards the park, ignoring the cold wind biting my exposed skin.

A small sigh left my lips as I entered through the park gates. This was probably the worst time of the day to come if you wanted to avoid hyperatic children. "Oh well..."

Following the curved path, I walked further into the park, a soft smile set clearly on my face. Taking a different turn that usual, I ended up on a more forested path.

_I wonder if anybody ever uses this part of the trail anymore. _Stepping over yet another fallen branch, I decided no, no one had been on this trail or taken care of it in a while.

Turning the corner, I crouched down, hiding behind the overgrown bushes. Rosa and Derrick stood in the middle of the path a few feet away. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but simply watched. Stepping back a bit, I watched as they went in for what seemed like a hug.

Not wanting to see any of that, I turned around and headed back the way I came, disappointment seeping from my eyes. "Oh well..."

* * *

**Yeah it's short, the next two or three will be. It's for a reason though, it might not be a clear reason, but it is for a reason. Thoughts? Any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them ASAP. Happy December 31st!**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	25. Day 29 & 30

**Weird right? Two chapters in one day? Seems weird. I'm sorry they are short, but like I said before it is for a reason. Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 29, 2010**

**10:34 p.m.**

_I wonder what they were doing. Was Derrick breaking up with her, proclaiming his undying love? Could they have been together this whole time and Derrick only invited over for Christmas Eve to humor his mother? Did his father make him talk to her? Would Mr. Harrington actually force Derrick to date Rosa? Would Derrick refuse?_

These questions played like a broken record inside my head, never wavering, and continuing on and on. It almost made me sick, but I couldn't stop it. Maybe I needed to hear the questions? To accept them? Accept the fact that Rosa and Derrick could be an item?

I do not know how long I had been staring at the white wall parallel to my bed. Might have been all day, maybe a few hours, I didn't know. Everything seemed like a blur as I tried to remember the events of the past day.

Had I really seen Derrick and Rosa, or was that just my insecurities forming into a dream? Did I actually go to the park? I had never been on that path before, so was any of it real?

It didn't matter, I decided. All I could focus on was the potent feel of disappointment. Maybe I should've felt pain, anger, loss? I just didn't, nothing could erase the disappointment I felt, maybe a slight loss of trust. As I quickly found out, nothing hurt more than the stabbing feel of disappointment, as it sunk it's tentacles into your very being.

**

* * *

Westchester, NY**

**Block Estate**

**December 30, 2010**

**4:34 p.m.**

Did white shift it's color? Slide to pink for just a second, then torture your mind with the illusion? Or was it just that, an illusion? Either way, staring at the white wall was starting to mess with my head.

"Massie!" My name echoed through my house and made it's way to my ears. I winced at the tone, she was mad, like I'm going to pull every strand of your hair out mad. Her footsteps seemed exaggeratingly loud as she climbed her way up to my room. "What the hell are you doing? Get your ass out of bed."

"I don't wanna." I told her stubbornly, my voice ringing of a childish tone. Still staring at the wall, I tilted my head in a way so that when I stuck my tongue out at her, she knew it was meant for her.

"Get out of you bed!" Olivia threw herself at me, wrestling me down so that she had a firm grip on my legs, and then pulled me towards the bathroom. "Take a shower, I'll have a towel in there, and I'll bring you some clothes."

"I still don't wanna." She pushed me into the bathroom, turned on the water, and proceeded to shove me into the cold stream of water - with my clothes still on. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up, stupid." Throwing a smile in my direction, Olivia exited the bathroom. I quickly washed myself, dried off, and put Olivia's choice of clothing on. Just a simple cami, hoodie, skinny jean, and ankle boot outfit, but it was perfect for my mood.

"Come on." Olivia patted the spot next to her on my bed. Walking over, I noticed how sad and worn Olivia looked. _Was that because of me?_

"I'm sorry if I seem a little weird lately," Olivia looked at the ground and fidgeted with her fingers, something obviously was eating at her. My lips twitched in concern, but I only nodded for her to continue. "its just, I have been having family issues. My parents have decided to get a divorce - and it's getting pretty ugly. My mom has turned insane or something, she cheated on my father with this guy that's younger than her. She says she's in love, but I think she's deluded herself into believing that because she wants to relive her youth. I told her that, she told me that I knew nothing, I was just a stupid child. Told me I made her life living hell and that I was a mistake."

I wanted to give Olivia a hug, but I knew that would only make things worse. Olivia didn't do hugs, she hated the pity, the attempt of comfort, of a hug. "Is it wrong to hate her for that? To feel anger at her words?"

She let out a sigh and gave me a sad, pained, smile. "Oh well... What can I do but live with it?"

"Olivia-" Shaking her head, she told me not to speak another word about the matter.

Shrugging her slender shoulders, she gave a half smile. "Tomorrow at Slice of Heaven, eight o'clock, we're all celebrating New Year's. Griffin invited Thomas and told him to invite all his friends that we saw you with last night."

"Oh," At the door frame she turned around, giving a half wave in goodbye. "and you better be there, or I'll kick your ass."

* * *

**Short? Yeah, sorry again - I'm trying to catch up, but still get all the important things in there. One more chapter to go :( then it's all over. **

**Thoughts? Any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them ASAP.  
**

**-Layta Relient-Only  
**


	26. Day 31

**Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: "Christmas is supposed to be a chance for your one wish right? Sometimes it's just like those kids at the hospital - you don't get your wish no matter how hard you want to." A Massington Holiday Story. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or anything in the series, that all belongs to Lisi Harrison. Any brand or designer names belong to their respective owners - not me.**

**_

* * *

_**

Posted: December 31, 2010

**Block Estate**

**December 31, 2010**

**7:49 p.m.**

Biting my lip, I looked down at my outfit of choice, and had to say that I looked pretty good compared to yesterday's episode. The outfit was quite comfortable too (which was a bonus). I wore a Corson Grey Open-Back Hoodie, 7 For All Mankind Skiny stretch Jeans, and my feet were covered in Kors Michael Kors Joplin Leather and Suede Combat Boots. Overall the sight was pleasing.

Slipping my iPhone into my pocket, I quickly exited the house, and joined Issac in the waiting Range Rover. I slid into the leather seats and gestured to Issac when I was ready to leave.

Humming, I looked out the window, preparing myself for the coming celebration. The scenery blurred together and I wondered what it would like painted. Would you smear the colors together, lather the paint with water? It was beyond me, I had never really been interested in Art, never tried to draw, paint, or anything of the sorts.

"Ms. Block, we have arrived." Issac broke me out of the daze I had been in.

Giving him a bright smile, I exited the Range Rover. "Thank you Issac! Have a nice day!"

"You have a nice day too, Ms. Block." I waved to Issac and headed inside the normally populated resturant. Pushing the glass doors open, I was greeted by the scentl of doughy batter and freshly cooked pizza.

"Massie." Olivia squealed, coming at me, and encircling my body into a hug. "I am so glad you came, I wasn't sure that you would have - just hoped. We have some black olive pizza if you want some."

Olivia gave me a bright smile and I returned it with a frown. "That is disgusting. Cheese is better."

"No olive pizza is delcious, I don't know what's wrong with you." She shook her head in an exasterated way and gave me a smile. "Anyways, it's all there. The pizza I mean, we have some cheese and even bacon and pine apple."

"Aaron?" I questioned with a smile. Olivia nodded and pointed her head in his direction. He gave me a small wave and gestured to the seat next to him. Throwing Olivia one last wave, I walked over to where he was sitting, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied, lazily slinging his arm over my shoulder. "I heard you looked like a dead body yesterday."

"Nice to see you too, I'm sure you don't look attractive all the time either bud." I patted his shoulder rather hard and he pretended to wince, as to make me feel better.

"I don't know if I can make it till midnight." I whispered loudly to him.

His lip curled upwards in humor. "Wuss."

"Well first off I'm not a wuss. Second, if I have to last through, what, four/five more hours of Olivia and Griffin I will pass out or puke at some point." I grimaced at Olivia and Griffin who were making out like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Ah, you don't think it's sweet that they're never two feet away fro meach other unless it's absolutely nessicary?" Aaron seemed like he was being sarcastic, but it was hard to tell with him.

"Yeah and you totally seem like the hopeless romantic type."

He rubbed his chest, as if what I said had actually hurt him. "Wow, you may not know how to throw a punch, but your words are like a knife through my heart Mass."

"Aww I missed you Airy-Bear." I pinched his cheek exaggeratedly. He swatted away my hand and shook his head.

"Yeah, it was painful being away from you." Nodding seriously at his statement, I sighed.

Freezing, I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Wait, were you being sarcastic?"

His laughter rang through the resturant.

-O-

"What's your New Year's resolution?" Thomas asked with a smile to his voice. His red hair glowed brightly in the florescent lit room.

"Where did you go? I haven't seen you at all tonight! And that's not easy, seeing as this resturant isn't a palace, I should've been able to see you at least once!" I complained with a frown. Which was true, the resturant was about average size, although it was designed in such a way that made it seem bigger than it actually was.

"I had ah...someone to go and visit before I came here." His eyes shifted away, not meeting mine at all. My eyes narrowed at this, my curiousity growing. _It's New Year's, let it go._

"Whatever, I won't press it. Afterall, it is New Year's." I told him with a smile. "And my New Year's resolution? To change myself, reinvent I suppose, yet still remain me."

Thomas shrugged. "Huh. That's interesting, mine was just not having chocolate for a few months."

"No chocolate? For you? Sounds somewhat impossible - if you ask me." My smile was bright as I watched the television watching at the seconds began to count down. This was it, another year gone, with a new one in the wings.

"Five." Olivia cheered coming up from behind us.

Thomas smiled widely. "Four."

"Three." Griffin kissed Olivia on the nose, rubbing them together.

"Two." Natalie shouted from her spot next to Skye and Fawn.

Aaron and I looked at each other. He winked at me. "One."

"Happy New Year!" The television shouted and we echoed in return. Our laughter rang loud as the new year greeted us with sprinkling confetti and I made a promise to myself.

_I will stay myself, but change at the same time. Be stronger, be more confident in the decsions I choose, and I won't be sad anymore._

_Only time can answer the question of whether I keep that promise or if it is an empty one._

* * *

**Does this make you as sad as it makes me? This is the last chapter :( And although I tried to update everyday - and I did for awhile - sometimes it just didn't work out that way. I thought I did an alright job...? Anyways, Thoughts? Any mistakes? Sequel...Had to sneak that one in there. Happy December 31st! Enjoy your New Year and try and keep your resolution (don't worry if you don't I probably won't...).**

**-Layta Relient-Only**

Westchester, NY


	27. On This Note

**So...hmm...Sequel? Yes :) I am going to be doing a sequel, just wanted to update on that option status. Already have the title planned out and of course for Massington fun, with a sprinkle of Griffin and Olivia insanity. Lets not forget our new friends either...they'll play a role in all this - I didn't just put them in there for the heck of it ;)**

**That is it. Oh, one more thing, I probably won't be updating everyday like I did for Days of December. Most likely I'll update every other day (with both days in the chapter of course) just in case some technical errors happen again, then I'll have some leg room. First Three chapters, I'll be working on getting one or tow of them out tomorrow-ish, because if I don't it'll all pile up and I will have to rush through the chapters again - and nobody wants that :)**

**Enjoy Your Winter - I am (love the cold)**

**-Layta Relient-Only**


End file.
